Beautiful Stranger
by XxSpiderGirlxX
Summary: What happens when a girl from the Earth Kingdom follows the Banished Prince of the Fire Nation? Will he outrageously deny her? Or will he accept her and grow to like her?
1. Chapter 1

**Well um this is my very first fanfiction so I hope you like it, My friends were reading it as I was typing and said Zuko's parts was a little dull, so I'll take note to that as I'm typing. Please ignore or notify me about any misspelling or bad grammar and I'll fix it...Wow I wonder how others have managed to come up with a bio, it's so awkward because I'm not talking to anyone face to face...Oh well I'll get used to it, lol.**

 **Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

There is a partly cloudy sky; a dead tree dominates the right side of the scene. There is a figure in the distance riding an ostrich horse. He wears a round, coolie type hat. It is Zuko. He looks sullen.

He rides the ostrich horse over a rope suspension bridge. The ostrich horse puts a foot through one of the planks and almost loses its balance. Zuko acts quickly to right the animal and continue crossing the bridge.

Later, Zuko stops his mount mid stride, as he smells something. He looks down and sees two people in Earth Kingdom clothing around a campfire. Zuko sees food cooking and clutches his stomach. He moves his hand to the hilt of his two broadswords, then, getting a closer look at the two people by the campfire, he see a man approach his pregnant wife who reclines against a tree. He rubs her belly and smiles at her.

He releases his grip on his broadswords. He lowers his eyes in resignation and moves forward on his mount.

He is almost asleep in the saddle. He tries to take a drink from a water skin. It is empty. He shows a vacant face, no expression at all, as the banished Prince rides to the horizon. The landscape is a grassy field strewn with huge, circular shaped stones with squares cut from the middle. Many are embedded in the earth.

Zuko's eyes have grown heavy and he fights back asleep. His eyesight is blurry. He fights back asleep, jerking himself awake a few times. He has a momentary vision of a beautiful woman with dark hair wearing Earth Kingdom clothing, but he wakes with a start.

Zuko then spots a village in the distance, and decided to go through it.

* * *

Somewhere in the village, a girl named Ama walks out of her old wooden shack. She has a rather light-tan complexion, raven colored hair falls to her hips as her bangs is at reach to her dark emerald orbs of sight. She wears a simple Earth Kingdom outfit, it consist of light brown and green layers of fabric wrapped around her waist representing a long skirt, she wears a light green tunic-shirt with yellow seams fitted to her body. She let out a sigh as she pulls her hair back and tightly wraps it in a ponytail, using a green ribbon.

"Well I better get to work, I don't want to be late again", Ama says to herself as she walks forward.

"Hey! There he is! I told you he'd come." said a boy in the distance. Ama turns to her right, revealing an ally with a crowd of people. She thinks about weather or not she should check it out or get to work for a moment.

"Well it's not like anybody pays any attention to me anyway", she says as she moves towards the crowd.

"Let the kid go", says a boy rather threateningly, yet calm. He seems to be around her age.

One of the soldiers begins laughing, and then in an equally threatening tone but more harsh way, he says, "Who do you think we are? Telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. But who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war", says the boy with the scar.

"Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" the soldier asks his comrades.

One of the other soldiers on the left brandishes his spear and walks forward. The boy with the scar pulls back as the soldier lunges, and then draws the handle of his swords right into the stomach of the charging thug. The soldier is knocked backwards; he gets up and runs off.

Ama snickers at this failure, "coward", she mumbles and continue to watch.

Another soldier runs at the boy with his spear, but he blocks the soldier and then brings him to the ground with a palm blown to the forehead. This thug gets up and runs away as well. The last pawn charges the boy with his spear, but he breaks it in half with a blow. The thug drops the remains and runs. The kid tied to a post, which Ama assumes is Lee, laughs with delight.

The only man left, who is assumingly the leader of the group of soldiers, draws his two war hammers and adopts a bending stance. The boy with the scar then draws his broadswords. The leader slams the ground with one hammer, raises a rock and hits it with the other hammer. It flies at scar face ( _got tired of typing 'boy with the scar' so I'll just call him scar face until Ama finds out who he is_ ), who shatters it with his blades. The soldier repeats the move twice in rapid succession. Scar face destroys one rock, but is hit in the gut by the other. He recovers, and runs at the soldier with his blades.

"Give him a left! A left!" says a rather exited old man.

"It's not a fist fight", an old woman said getting annoyed with him.

"He's got a left sword, don't he?" He reasons, then continued to cheer on scar face.

Scar face continues rushing his opponents. He chops several more rocks, but is again thrown backwards by one that gets through. He staggers.

"Look out!" the old man warned Scar face.

"Behind you!" Ama joins in.

Scar face is being steadily driven back by the soldier. The thug leader alternates hammers as he smacks the ground, each time raising rocks and hurling them at the boy with the scar. Finally, with a mighty blow to the ground, the soldier raises up a shock wave of earth and rock that travels along the ground between him and his opponent. A huge rock erupts from the ground as the shock wave nears Scar face, striking him in the chest and throwing him to the ground. The crowd gasps as Scar face falls in the dust, an expression of pain on his face.

"Get up, and fight this douche! Stop laying around!" Ama screams in anxiety, as the soldier walks toward him.  
He opens his eyes and screams in fury. He spins as he gets up, firebending a circle of fire around him. The soldier draws back, dropping his hammers. Scar face fires a blast at the soldier that hits him full in the stomach. The thug is shot back and falls to the ground. Ama is bewildered at the sight.

"A firebender..." she whispers in awe.

Scar face is wreathed in fire and his expression is angry. Lee looks in surprise. The soldier recovers and gets back up. He assumes a bending stance. Scar face charges him, sending many bolts of fire from his blade in the soldier's direction. One hits him and is thrown back into the wall of a nearby building. Part of it collapses on him after he impacts.

"Who, who are you?" the soldier asks weakly

 **"** My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. (Sheathing his swords) Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne" he says confidently. _The Prince of the Fire Nation?_ Ama thought confused.

(Pointing) "Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him," the old man yelled at Zuko

Zuko turns away from the old man, ignoring the comment. Instead, he walks over to the soldier, who cowers at the Fire Prince's approach. He bends down and takes the dagger back that the thug had apparently taken from Lee. He walks over to where, assumingly the mother of Lee, is untying Lee. After this is done, she moves in front of Lee as Zuko approaches, shielding him.

"Not a step closer" the mother blocks Zuko from getting to her son.

Kneeling down and offering the dagger to Lee, who looks out from behind his mother. "It's yours. You should have it." Zuko bows to Lee holding out the dagger to Lee.

"No, I hate you!" Lee said rather harshly. He turns and walks away with his mother. Zuko kneels behind them, still silhouetted by the sun. The crowd stands still behind him.

Zuko is now riding away from the village on his ostrich horse, his round hat back on his head. The villagers including Lee, watches as Zuko leaves. They look upon him with dull hatred.

Zuko rides into the sunset.

* * *

 **Well thats it for today folks, I hope you enjoyed it! - Lol, just kidding! Don't worry guys, if you liked this chapter and want to read more, I'll be posting everyday, with no delays. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well um this is my very first fanfiction so I hope you like it, My friends were reading it as I was typing and said Zuko's parts was a little dull, so I'll take note to that as I'm typing. Please ignore or notify me about any misspelling or bad grammar and I'll fix it...Wow I wonder how others have managed to come up with a bio, it's so awkward because I'm not talking to anyone face to face...Oh well I'll get used to it, lol.**

 **Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Ama then hurries to her house and quickly started packing her stuff. She wanted to know who he is, she get that he is the Prince of the Fire Nation, but the stories and rumor she has heard of him didn't compare to how she just saw him. She grew up hearing of how he torments others and strives to hunt down the last bit of hope the world has, and how he doesn't care about the world. But what she just witness made her wonder.

" _He saved that boy, and revealed whom he is with out hesitating,"_ she thought. Zuko's words chimed in her head " _It doesn't matter who I am. But who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids."_ Those words, could it be that he isn't the Prince everyone hated? Could it be a mistake to have judged him for his title?

She then remembers something, a memory of a beautiful woman.

* * *

 ** _Ama's Memory_**

The woman was dressed in a brownish red hooded cloak, her eyes were fire like orange, that complimented her pale skin. Her hair was a dark brown that fell to the mid section of her back. She looked old enough to be her mother. Ama was eight at the time when she saw her. The woman was walking in the woods when she ran into Ama. Ama was just sitting crisscrossed, waiting for something. She had a basket of fruits and some clothes folded neatly on top of the basket.

" _What are doing here all alone in the woods?"_ The woman asks as Ama lifts her head to look at her respectfully.

 _"I'm waiting for someone"_ Ama replies. The woman then asks if she could sit down, and Ama nods in approval.

 _"Who could be letting a young girl wait here for them all alone"?_ Asks the woman.

 _"My parents…."_ The girl says, her voice decreasing in volume as she answers.

 _"How long have you been waiting for them?"_ the woman asks.

Ama the started to count her fingers as if figuring out the answer to the question, _"7 days"_ she answers, " _They told me that everything was alright when they left…they were on their way to get some more food at the market, but I know why they really left…."_ Ama's eyes narrowed in sorrow, _" They went to fight the bad people. I fear they didn't win, I fear they wont come back…ever"_ Ama's eyes began to water.

In attempts to calm her down the woman moved closer to Ama and gave her a hug, _"No matter what, if you love someone, they'll always be with you"_ Ama looks up and concentrated on the woman's eyes. She smiled brightly and returned the hug to her.

 _"How about I get you something to eat and we can talk about it if you'd like"_ The woman said getting up and offered her hand and Ama hesitated.

 _"What's wrong, I wont hurt you,"_ the lady says as Ama looks up again and smiles as if it was obvious why she hesitated.

 _"Its just, I am still a stranger to you, and yet you offer to buy me food"_ Ama giggles then the lady starts to giggle as well.

" _What are you giggling about miss?_ " Ama asked curiously

 _"You remind me of someone, someone special" The_ lady replies _"My name is Ursa," she finally says._

 _"Ursa….."_ Ama frowns, but then says, _"My name is Ama, but your name is much prettier then mine"_ Ama says with humph, she looks up to a giggling Ursa who then bursts into a laughter.

 _"I think your name is **very** beautiful_ ," Ursa says as she picks Ama up and tickles her chin. Ama laughs and then hugs Ursa who returned the hug. Ursa started to walk carrying Ama who is now drifting off to sleep.

 ** _End of Ama's memory_**

Ama blinks twice as if trying to come back to reality. She smiles softly at the memory. She new who Ursa was the moment she said her name of course, who doesn't? But Ursa was like a mother to Ama, she accepted her. Ama was still unclear of how they separated from each other. She missed Ursa deeply, and it hurts sometimes when she thinks about her. She wanted to know. She wanted to know what happened to her, and the best way to do it was throughout Prince Zuko. Though she was unclear how, she still was going to find out, whether it's being a creepy stalker or forcing him to give her info about her. She wanted to find her after all these years and dreamed of seeing her again, and now she has a chance.

"Mom..." she mumbles, the thought of calling her mom was a feeling she could live with, she doesn't remember her real parents, not even their names, but when she try to think of them, Ursa's face was the only one that pops up. "I'll find you, no matter what it takes, I'll find you" and with that she left her home. She was lucky that ostrich horses leave a heavy trail. She follows the trail, leaving the village. The Prince didn't leave too long ago, so she would be able to catch up with him and start her journey. _"I wonder what he's like"_

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko looks down at his uncle who was just hit by Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation. He has a concerned look on his face.

"You were unconscious. Azula did this to you" he explains as his uncle tries to get up, wincing in pain.

"It was a surprise attack," he continues

"Somehow, that's not so surprising" Iroh says, grunting in pain as he moves to lean up against the wall. Zuko picks up a steaming cup and hands it to his uncle.

"I hope I made it the way you like it" Zuko says

Iroh takes a sip from the cup and his eyes widen. He lets out a cry of disgust, but manages to mask it.

"Mmm, good" He takes another drink and grunts. " That was very, uhh... bracing!"

Zuko hands him another cup and he tosses it out the window when his nephew isn't looking.

"So uncle, I've been thinking" Zuko's face became more serious, "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down" Iroh says, as Zuko nods. Iroh grunts as he stands up. "It's time to resume your training" he finishes.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh are still inside of the decrepit building. Iroh sits in front of Zuko. A pot of tea sits on a small fire between them.

 _"I wonder what they're doing"_ Ama, now caught up to Zuko, wonders

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lighting the cold-blooded fire" says Iroh as he takes the teakettle off the fire and pours it into another pot. He begins to pour two cups. "It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique it requires peace of mind" he says as he hands a cup to Zuko.

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind" Zuko says in an, awe, tone.

"Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes" Iroh says trying to hold back his excitement of tea. Ama giggles quietly, _"He's funny,"_ she thought as she continue to watch.

Zuko and Iroh moved outside and are now standing on the edge of a hill overlooking the valley with a walled abandoned city at the bottom. Ama remained behind the decrepit building and watched from there.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy" Iroh says as he holds up one finger on each hand to stand for the two forms of energy, "only a select few firebeders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together" he brings his hands together to illustrate the point, "you provide release and guidance, creating lightning" Iroh holds out a hand, signaling for Zuko to step back. He holds his right hand to his side and with two fingers extended begins to create lightning by rotating his arm in a circular motion around his body. He mimics the motion with his left arm. He brings his two hands together and then lunges forward with his right hand extended and shoot lightning into the distance. Zuko looked very impressed with Iroh's actions.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko says getting exited about it.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first" Iroh explains rubbing his injured shoulder slightly. Ama is growing quite amazed with what she is witnessing. _"Firebenders could be scary at times, but who knew that they were really awesome with their abilities"_ Ama thought as she continued to listen on.

Zuko breathes in and closes his eyes. He then begins to mimic the motions that Iroh performed, except that he does not create traces of lightning. He shouts and shoves his right hand forward, but it merely causes a fiery explosion that shoves him backward. He falls on his back next to Iroh. Iroh shakes his head slightly.

Zuko has a frustrated look on his face and clenches his fist. Iroh looks on while leaning against the building in the background.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!" Zuko yells in frustration. Ama, still listening narrows her eyes.

Iroh gets up from his spot and walks over to Zuko. Zuko stands up.

"I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you" Iroh explains, as Zuko turns to him, and angry look on his face.

"What turmoil?" Zuko ask, frustrated and enraged.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away" Iroh tries to reason with Zuko.

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!" Zuko looks even angrier.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame"

"Well... my life has been nothing but humbling lately" At this Ama turns around and leans on her back and hugs her knees, feeling sympathetic for the banished prince.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!" Iroh made an attempt to cheer up his nephew. Ama brushed her thoughts away and tried to climb the building. In the process of doing so she accidently steps on a stick which makes a sound on the impact. She froze in panic of them noticing her presence, but nothing happened. _"Whew, that was a close call"_ She thought as she continued to climb.

Iroh is drawing the symbols of each of the bending disciplines in the dirt with a stick as he explains them. Zuko sits cross-legged nearby, observing intently.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had a pretty good sense of humor!" Iroh smiles widely, but Zuko doesn't react. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." Iroh explains while Zuko looks confused.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asks.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale" he draws lines separating the four symbols in the dirt, "understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff" Zuko is starting to get annoyed.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too" he pokes Zuko's chest with his stick, "you see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders" Zuko is now intrigued with what his uncle just said.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning"

Zuko shot up excitedly, "You can teach me to redirect lightning?"

Iroh nods. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it" he points with his right arm at an angle into the air and points at it with his other hand, "You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach" he moves his left hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and then to his stomach. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi; only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean," he laughs, Ama giggles silently, but Zuko remains stoic. _"He is so uptight"_ Ama thought, and then Iroh continues, "You direct it up again and out the other arm" he points off into the distance with his left arm, " The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart" he walks up to Zuko and points his fingers at his chest, "or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this" he points to the left with both his arms and Zuko mimics the motion. Iroh then takes his right arm and points it in the other direction. Zuko copies this move as well. Iroh and Zuko then move their left arms to the right and back again. "Now, are you focusing your energy, can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so," Zuko answers. He continues to mimic the motions Iroh showed him. He begins to move his arms in waving motions at his sides.

"Come on. You've got to feel the flow" Iroh then started to wiggle is arms like a wave.

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh cheered for his nephew. Zuko bows slightly, putting his hands together.

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Ama was shocked when he said this rather confident.

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous" Iroh was shocked with his sudden urge as well.

Annoyed, "I thought that was the point: you teaching me how to protect myself from it" Zuko tries to reason.

Iroh looks like he is going to lose it. "But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" He says frantically, waving his arms around defensively. He turns away from Zuko and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "It you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all"

Zuko the gazes off at dark clouds in the distance. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning" Iroh, closes his eyes and trembles a bit. Zuko is now riding off into the distance on his ostrich.

 _"Stubbornness, that's what's going to kill him one of these days"_ Ama thought

"It is rude to be spying on people you know" Ama, was taken by surprise, and panics.

 _"How did he know I was here?"_ Ama slowly reveals her head but only so he could see her eyes. She stares down at him and asks, "H-how did you know I was up here?" She asks.

"I heard a stick break earlier" He says, he then smiles and look up at her, "why don't you come down and have some tea, I am not going to hurt you," he says as he starts to walk inside the building. Ama thinks about his invitation and soon climbs down and slowly walks through what was suppose to be a door.

"Come, sit. Don't be so shy" he sits down and sips at his cup of tea.

"Why are you being nice to me, when I was just being rude to you and your nephew, by invading your personal space's?" Ama asks confused at the sudden kindness.

"It is truly a life's gift to meet a stranger" he hands Ama a cup of tea and she takes it and sits in front of Iroh. "What is your name?" he asks.

"My name is Ama"

"Ahh what a beautiful name" those words made Ama think of Ursa, but was brought out of her thoughts when Iroh continues the conversation, "tell me, why are you here? What has brought you here to us?" he asks, Ama taking a sip of the tea, then looks up and answers,

"Stories" was all she answered. Iroh takes a sip from his cup and then Ama began to explain, "I saw him back in a small village saving a little boy from Earth Kingdom soldiers. He reveals who he truly was afterwards, which made me wonder" she sets her cup down, "I had other reasons for following him but I'll save that for another time, but for some reason something about him didn't seem rite. I've heard stories about him when I was growing up, he didn't seem like what I'd pictured he be like. I wanted to know his true story"

"Living the story is truly remarkable compared to hearing, or reading about it" Iroh says intrigued with what she just said. "I would tell you something, but I don't want to spoil it for you" he then laughs.

She looked out the window and saw Zuko on a high hill in the distance. It's raining outside. "Shouldn't we go get him? He'll get sick if he is out there for to long" Ama says with a little worry in her face.

"My nephew has a strong determination. He will only push me away. It is best that I let him sort out his turmoil, and let out his anger" he too, began to look out the window, a worried look on his face as well.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it, Im sorry if it is too detailed I'm trying to work on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko didn't come back until morning. Ama was worried that he would be furious with her and would want nothing to do with her, but Iroh said that he was very understanding. _"I hope he is rite,"_ Ama sits making them some tea. Zuko comes in and froze in the spot, staring at her.

"Hi," Ama said with a bright smile and waves

Zuko assumes a fighting stance, "Who are you, what are you doing here!" he asks, waking his uncle. Iroh yawns heavily, stretching his arms out.

"Really nephew, you should really show some respect when speaking to a woman," Iroh says. Zuko looks at him angrily.

"Who is she?!" Zuko asks angrily, standing straight again.

"My name is Ama," she answers, then bows, "It is very nice to meet you, Prince Zuko" she greeted. Zuko glanced at her, and then fully turned around to face her.

"How do you know my name? Who are you working for?" He doesn't seem to trust her.

"I assure you, Prince Zuko, she is no spy, just a simple traveler," Iroh explains.

"Then why is she here?" Zuko is growing more impatient with us.

"She will be our new traveling buddy" Iroh says, which surprises Zuko and Ama. _"Is he crazy?! Zuko will never approve this! What is he doing?!"_ Ama then starts to sweat in panic.

Zuko's face cringed, he closed his eyes acrimoniously tight, as he gritted his teeth. " _What have you done Iroh?! He looks like he is going to burn an entire city!_ " Ama thought, she was now terrified of what the Prince would do next when, suddenly, his face calms, though still looks annoyed, but still calm.

"I'm going outside" and with that he left. Ama let out the breath she was holding in, and sighed in relief. Iroh just smiles and poured himself some of the tea Ama made.

"I am so lucky to have such an understanding nephew," Iroh says as if he was oblivious to what just happened.

"Are you kidding?" Ama then placed her arms in a presenting way "He is obviously not pleased with your decision," she is now worried about what's going to happen in the near future.

"I'm sure he'll get used to you in no time," he replies. Ama sighs. She gets up and walked outside to where Zuko was.

"I'm sorry to be bother, I swear it wasn't my intension to be traveling with you," she says to him.

"Why are you hear?" he asks once again

"Well I was on my way to Ba Sing Se and it started to rain. I ran for shelter, but I didn't know that this building was already occupied," she lied.

"How do you know my name?" he asks, now looking her in the eye and sitting down crisscrossed.

"Well through my travel I stumbled upon a village where I heard you blurt out who you were. I recognized who you were," she answers somewhat truthfully. "It's a weird coincidence isn't it?" she asks rubbing the back of her head. There was a moment of silence, until Zuko stood up.

"Well I guess I understand why my uncle says you would be traveling with us now. We are on our way to Ba Sing Se as well," he says brushing off his pants, "but don't expect me to be friendly either," and with that he went inside to get his uncle and his stuff.

 _"_ _Whew, good thing I said Ba Sing Se, or he would have left me here. And to be honest with my self, if he did, I would have been stranded here…. I guess when you're traveling it is important to pay attention on where you're going then to just focus on a left behind trail,"_ she thought, sighing thankfully for the luck she's been having.

* * *

They are now in a lusher environment than it was when they started traveling together, which was dry, and desert like, almost. It has been a couple of days, maybe a week, they didn't even know. They were all exhausted from walking to long. Zuko was walking on one side of the ostrich horse and Ama on the other. Iroh was sitting on top of it, clearly in discomfort.

"Maybe we should make camp," Zuko says

"I agree, Iroh seems to be tired," Ama says looking towards Zuko's direction.

"No, please, don't stop for me!" Iroh says in a pained voice. Iroh lets out several more pained groans. Zuko pulls the reins of the ostrich horse, stopping it. Iroh dismounts the creature. Iroh groans and takes a seat on a large flat rock. The ostrich horse perks up, pricking its ears. Clearly, it detects something unusual. Zuko takes a defensive posture.

"What now?" Iroh says annoyed. Rough rhinos streaked through the foliage around them. On one of the rhinos was a man who looked really strong and doesn't seem too friendly. The man's rhino stamps the ground forcefully, breaking the surface crust. He then begins pulling back on the rhino's reins. Zuko continues his defensive posture. Ama assumes a fighting stance as well. Iroh brightens and places a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh says gleefully.

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps" Mongke says with a stern face. He emphasizes his remarks, he begins making sparks with his bracers. His men ready their weapons.

"You know these guys?" Ama and Zuko asks in unison

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group," Iroh explains

"Well it doesn't seem like they're here here to give a concert," Ama says to Iroh.

"Very rite you are young lady. We're here to apprehend fugitives!" Mongke says.

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" Iroh says. _"I hope he's joking,"_ Ama thinks, a concerned look on her face.

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!" the man yells to his comrades. The dark skinned, pony tailed fighter swings his ball and chain at Iroh. Iroh kicks the ball away. The ball, redirected, wraps its chain around the foot of another warrior's rhino. Iroh dodges the fire blasts, tumbling along the ground. He raises back up to swat the rump of the rhino that had been chained. The rhino runs off, yanking the dark-skinned warrior who had one end of the chain attached to his belt as well as its own rider. Iroh waves as he watches them go. The archer shoots a lit arrow at Zuko's back. Zuko senses the arrow as it approaches him. Zuko then let's a fire blast loose, which burns a hole in the archer's bow, a hand's width above the archer's hand, the blast passes trough the bow and breaks the string. Mongke is seen letting loose fire blast after blast at Iroh who deflects each. Ama runs up and jumps on the back of Mongke's rhino behind him. A brief duel ensues, with Mongke quickly being kicked off the rhino by Ama. Zuko and Iroh were already on the ostrich horse as they rode next to Ama. Ama jumps from Mongke's rhino into the saddle as Iroh and Zuko gallops by. The armored warrior, riding in pursuit, throws a grenade at the fleeing ostrich horse. The grenade explodes ahead of the ostrich horse, but they are able to ride through the explosion.

"It's nice to see old friends," Iroh says, a gentle smile on his face.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko says to him. Ama is now leaning to observe Iroh strongly thinking to himself.

"Hmm… Old friends that don't want to attack me…" Iroh mumbles to himself. Ama giggles at him.

"Don't worry Iroh, I'm not old but I am your new friend!" Ama says cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're rite. Hear that Zuko? I've got a _new_ friend!" Iroh says emphasizing the new. Zuko just grumbles in annoyance and Ama giggles at him.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh walked inside a bar at the ice springs to find a table to sit at, while Ama ties the ostrich horse to a post outside. Ama joins them after.

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wonderers." Zuko crosses his arms and assumes a pouty face.

"Well so do we," Ama says smiling shyly.

"Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend" Iroh points to an old, bald man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asks

The three of them walked over to the player at the Pai Sho table.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asks politely.

"The guest has the first move," the player says as Iroh places the lotus tile in the middle of the the board, "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," the player says.

"Those who do, can always find a friend," Iroh says in a way that old people says things.

"Then let us play," and with that the player places another tile on the board. Iroh quickly places another tile as well. Zuko and Ama watches intently as the two men place tile after tile on the board in rapid succussion. _"This isn't how I remember Pai Sho being played"_ Ama watches more and notices that they are forming a shape. When they are done, the tiles formed the shape of a lotus, with the lotus tile in the center.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," the player bows and so does Iroh, leaving Zuko and Ama confused.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asks and Ama nods wondering the same thing.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game" Iroh rolls a tile over his knuckles and clutches it.

"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to fiish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" a really buff man yelled from across the bar.

The Pai Sho player jerks up, "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" He yells at us now.

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko and Ama says in unison readying themselves for a fight.

"He is. Just watch." Iroh says rather too calmly. Zuko and Ama looks at each other as if mentally asking each other what they should do. They finally lower their gaurd and watched the scene in front of them.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" the player asks the bounty hunter.

"Gold?" a man in the bar asks. All of the men in the bar looked up at the mention of the word 'gold'. Several of them pulled out knives and approach the group around the Pai Sho table.

"Uh... Maybe we shouldn't." another man who was much smaller than the first bounty hunter.

Two men jump in front of the two bounty hunters. One of the bounty hunters spins around and delivers a reverse roundhouse kick, bending a rock from the ground which knocks the two men away. The smaller bounty hunter enters his stance and bends the earth underneath one of the assailants, causing him to sink into the ground up to his neck. The other one is handling a group of sandbenders. He has one liffted in the air with one hand and holds back another sandbender with the other hand. The small one promptly kicks any other sandbender that comes near. He twists his waist and throws the two sandbenders he's holding. One goes flying and smashes into the wall behind the bartender. Zuko, Iro, Ama, and the Pai Sho player is now running out of the building.

"Wow you guys have been very popular lately havn't you?" Ama jokes as they moved on.

The Pai Sho player took them to another building. The player makes sure that no one is watching before shutting the door. Inside it becomes apparent that the building is a flower shop.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you know so many secrets" the player bows in respect at Iroh.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you two going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko is now growing impacient

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts" Iroh apologises for Zuko's rudeness.

The Pai Sho player knocks on a door in the back. A small window in the middle slides open and a man peeks through.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" the door man asks

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries" Iroh responded.

The door is opened and Iroh and the Pai Sho player enter. Zuko and Ama attempts to follow them, but the door is shut in their faces. Iroh slides open the door's window.

"I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here" Zukos frowns but does what he is told and leans against a post, Ama does the same. An awkward silence is now upon the two.

"So...Pretty flowers..." Ama says sheepishly

"Yeah...pretty," he says also uncomfortable with the silence.

"I have a question for you" Ama breaks the silence and is now facing him, with a serious face on. Zuko was now listening and faces her waiting for the question she has for him. "But if it's too personal for you tell me and I won't ask again." She finishes. Zuko was now curious. _"I wander what question she has that could possibly be too personal for me"_ Zuko thought.

"Your mom, what was she like?" she asks looking fully into his eyes. He was taken back by this question. He had least expected it, he was thinking she would ask about how he got banished or became a fugitive of the Fire Nation. He looks in her eyes. He reads them. _"They're like mine. Abandoned, hurt, but something is different. I don't know what but I want to find out. Though it seems familiar some how"_ his face now erased the surprised look then answers,

"She was kind, loving, and the only one who understood me. She was my friend. She was my mom." Zuko says, Ama's face softened more then it usually does. She smiled at him warmly, _"I counldn't have said it better"_.

"She must've been the best," she smiles softly at him. He looks away.

"Yes. She was." He says.

* * *

Moments have past. Zuko has fallen asleep but was still leaning on the post. Ama moved closer to him to make sure he didn't fall over. The door opens and Iroh steps out, causing Zuko to awaken and go into a defensive stance, which makes Ama laughs a little.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asks.

"Everything is taken care of. We're taking a new route to Ba Sing Se now." Iroh answers

"New route? But why?" Ama asks.

"The route you all are taking is too common. And judging by the surcumstaces you three have been in, I suggest you take this route." The Pai Sho player explains.

"It is the safest route, only known by The Order of The White Lotus, we will be escorted there by one of its members" Iroh explains further.

The door opens and a man steps inside the flower shop,

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them," says the White Lotus Member

The three of them looks through the window. They turn to each other and give each other questioning looks.

Out of the door steps a man pulling a small wood wagon with three large flower pots on it. After he leaves, the bounty hunters approached the door. The larger man bursts the door open. This causes a flower pot hanging overhead to fall and shatter. The larger man held up the wanted poster to the florist tending the plants.

"Hey you, where are these men? I got a tip that they're in your shop" he asks, showing him the wanted poster.

"As you can see, no one is here but us" the florist says calmly.

"We know all about your secret back room," the smaller bounty says, "kick it down," he told the larger bounty.

"Hey! That room is for flowers only" the florist tries to stop them

The larger bounty hunter runs at the door and slams his foot into it, knocking down the whole doorframe and the stone around it. They discover the room to be empty but find a Pai Sho lotus tile in the middle of the floor.

"Some unlucky soul has an incomplete Pai Sho set," smaller bounty hunter says as he picks up the tile.

The larger bounty hunter growls angrily and knocks the tile out of the smaller mans hand. "Let's go back to finding the girl," he says.

Just outside the village over some sand dunes, a man with a wagon was pulling three large pots. From under the flowers in the three pots, Zuko, Iroh, and Ama poke their heads out and take a brief look around before sinking back into their hiding spots.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it, leave any comments about it and feel free to tell me anything you want about it, especially if I've made a mistake and you want me to fix it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter they have arrived at Ba Sing Se and a lot has happened, including a few blushes by Zuko caused by Ama. :) I won't tell anymore, so you'll just have to read it. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

The three are now in Ba Sing Se, well almost. First they must take the ferry. They were on a ship's deck and looking out at the water.

Solemnly, "who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace...as a tourist," as Iroh says this last bit, he turns to Zuko, putting on a flowered straw hat and a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees," Zuko says grimly. He sips from a wooden bowl in his hand, "ugh! (He spits over the railing) I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this," Zuko leans on the rail despondently.

"Aren't we all?" a boy with a stalk of prairie grass in his mouth, "My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot" Jet steps out toward the rail, his companions behind him.

"Hey," Smellerbee greeted, while Longshot just nods his greeting.

Looking out over the lake, Zuko replies, "hello"

"Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet asks

"What sort of 'king' is he eating like?" Iroh is now curious

"The fat, happy kind," Iroh's mouth gapes open at Jet's words, drooling, "you want to help us 'liberate' some food?" Jet offered Zuko

Zuko stares down at the bowl of gruel, considering a moment before hurling it out over the rail. "I'm in," he answers.

"What about you? You want to help out as well?" Jet turns to Ama, who thought about the offer for a while but then says yes.

* * *

Night came and they were on the upper deck. As a guard passes by with a lantern, Zuko stealthily leads Jet, Smellerbee, and Ama upstairs and around the corner. They pause to look in the kitchen window, and then slip around the back. Jet forces the lock open while Smellerbee and Ama kept watch, then Zuko and Jet burst into the kitchen. Jet sweeps several hanging bird carcasses into a sack. The prince uses his swords to nimbly stack eight bowls of food together, securing the stack with a ribbon. Both shoulder their sacks and turn to the doorway.

Whispering, "Guards coming!" Smellerbee warned

Ama signaled Longshot when she saw the rest of them rushing to the balcony edge. Longshot fires a line-strung arrow into the railing. Both bundles slide down the line, followed by the four thieves. The arrow is pulled free just as another lantern-bearing guard walks past. Panning down two levels to the main deck we see the five of them steal away safely.

They were now in the lower deck. Jet passes out food to the thankful passengers. Iroh, Zuko, and Ama were eating with Smellerbee and Longshot.

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man," Iroh says.

"Mushi!" Ama yells at him, using his cover name, defending Smellerbee.

Peeved, "Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" she shoots Iroh a look, as she rises and walks off.

Calling after her, "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh tries to fix his mistake.

"Nice save there," Ama says sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

Jet walked over to her to comfort her.

Soon Jet joins Ama, Iroh, and Zuko. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall," Jet says eagerly.

"It is a magnificent sight," Iroh says

"So you've been there before?"

"Once, when I was a different man," Iroh looks away with regret.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sind Se, for a new beginning. A second chance," Jet says while glancing around.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances" Iroh then shares a meaningful look with Zuko, while Jet studies them both.

Later on Zuko is standing at the prow looking toward the nearing shoreline. Jet approaches him from behind.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were," Zuko glances warily at Jet who now stands next to him, "You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will," Jet says

"I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path," Zuko responds grimly.

* * *

They've all landed ashore, and were inside the ticket gate. An Earth Kingdom official, a sour, heavyset woman with a large hairy mole above her eyebrow, looks over Iroh, Ama, and Zuko's papers dubiously.

Sounding unpleasant, "so, Miss. Ama, Mr. Lee, and Mr...umm Mushy is it?" the customs lady asks.

"It's pronounced Moo-shee," Iroh explained

"You telling me how to do my job?" she looked up from the papers angrily.

Stepping closer, "uh, no no no." Speaking charmingly, "But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating," Iroh says to the lady, who is smiling and obviously charmed.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. (She makes a cat-claw gesture) Raorrr. Welcome to Ba Sing Se," and with that she stamps their papers and pushes them forward.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that," snatching his papers from Iroh disgustedly

"Tell me about it," Ama says equally disgusted

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Iroh laughs at the two teenagers in front of him.

As they were stepping past the ticket gate, Ama noticed Jet staring at her and then started observing Zuko and Iroh. She raises an eyebrow at him but the ignores it.

They were inside a train station now. People are milling about in groups, and the trio was seated with arms crossed at a waiting area. Jet casually sits down next to Zuko.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" He asks Zuko.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" All four look up to see a tea merchant pushing a concession cart in front of them.

"Oh! Jasmine, please." Iroh waved his arms to get the merchants attention.

"I'll have some as well," Ama says as the peddler pours tea into Iroh's cup, which delightedly takes a sip His eyes widen in shock and he spits it out in disgust.

"Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!" Iroh's face cringed at the taste of the tea

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet gestures for Zuko, who seems to be ignoring the tea episode, to follow him. Zuko rises reluctantly and sighs. They walk away to where Ama and Iroh can't hear them.

"I wonder what he wants from him," Ama says. She turns to see Iroh turned around like he is hiding something.

"Hm? What are you doing there?" Ama asks in suspicion,

He turns around and whispers, "Shhhhhh, I heated my tea," he says smiling gleefully at his cup.

Zuko was approaching them now; he looked back toward Jet, who now wears a look of hostile suspicion on his face. Jet turns and walks off.

Watching Jet leave, Zuko abruptly turns and dashes the cup of tea from his uncle's hand.

"Hey!" Zuko says surprised. Now whispering through gritted teeth, "What are you doing firebending your tea?! For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move" he scolded.

Iroh looked mournful, I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but... (Iroh sniffles and looked at the cup which is shown over turned in a puddle) that's so sad"

Here you can have mine, and he gratefully accepts it, this time not needing it to be heated since it was served hot for her.

* * *

When they were on their bus they took a seat near a family though there wasn't enough room, Iroh sat on the other side of the family. Zuko sits down by Ama with his arms crossed, still obviously angry. Iroh glanced at his nephew before leaning over and smiling at the family. The lady is cradling a sleeping child in her lap while a grinning husband has his arm draped over her shoulders.

"What a handsome baby," Iroh tickles the blanket with his finger

"Thank you," the lady responded, Ama was admiring the baby now, Zuko took a few glances at it but still remains with his face angry.

They were finally in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Ama were walking down the street, and Iroh catching up to them, holding a large vase with several orange flowers placed in it. Zuko was now staring coldly at the flora.

"I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend," Iroh gives Zuko a small nudge with his elbow. Zuko clearly didn't take the hint, and Ama wasn't even paying attention.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here," Zuko says

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start _this_ afternoon," Iroh says.

"Doesn't she have some place to go?" Zuko asks. Ama stops and starts to panic. She has totally forgotten about the excuse she used to be traveling with them.

"Well I was supposed to be waiting for someone here. He was supposed to be here at the train station, though we got here earlier than expected. I doubt he'll be here for another week," she lied quickly and laughed nervously.

The prince just grumbles.

Iroh took them to a small teashop in the lower ring. "Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" the teashop owner asks.

"Ridiculous," Zuko wasn't pleased.

"I can't breathe, this apron is so tight," Ama says, Zuko turns to her and quickly looks away blushing.

"Are you kidding? I can't even get mine on," Iroh says desperately attempting to tie the string behind his back, but his effort is in vain.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait," the owner pours two cups of tea and hands them to his new employees before heading to the back of the shop. Iroh takes a sip from his cup, but quickly pulls it away, his face contorted in disgust.

"Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

"Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is," Zuko says to his uncle.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here," and with that Iroh grabs the teapot and heads over to the window, and dumps the tea out the window.

Ama walks up to Zuko, "Hey can you help me untie this, I can't move my arms, it's too tight," Ama asks turning around, her body was stiff, so she looked like she was frozen in doing so. Zuko blushed a bit but then does so. Ama let out a big breath, and then slumps forward, relieved that she can move again. "Whew, that's much better. Now I can move," she went to take a seat, and Zuko sits at another table.

The day went on and it was now night, Iroh insisted that Ama stays in their apartment while she 'waits for the person she was _suppose_ to meet'.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asks Zuko and Ama

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko responds back.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh rummages through the cupboard beneath the counter.

"I'll have some tea," Ama says to Iroh.

"Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh asks, Ama shook her head. Iroh walks out of the apartment and returns with a pair of spark rocks.

"I borrowed our neighbors, such kind people," Iroh strikes the spark rocks together near the small pile of twigs beneath the teapot. The spark rocks quickly ignite and a small flame is created. He then continues to make tea for Ama and himself.

* * *

The next day went on just like the last, selling tea after tea after tea. "Nothing exiting will happen here," Ama slumps down obviously bored.

"Tell me about it," Zuko says back to her,

Iroh is pouring a cup of tea for the officer that had walked in earlier.

"This is the best tea in the city!" The officer praised Iroh

"The secret ingredient is love," Iroh waves a hand through the steam coming from the teapot and walks toward the back of the shop where the owner is. Zuko and Ama rolled their eyes at the cheesy comment Iroh made about the tea.

"I think you're due for a raise," the teashop owner says to Iroh.

Not a second later, Jet slams the teashop door open and steps inside. "I'm tired of waiting. These three are firebenders!" Jet points an accusing finger at the trio, whose attention is fixated on the freedom fighter. Jet unsheathes his hook swords and prepares to fight. The trio quickly exchanges a look, unsure of what to do.

"I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Jet yells,

"He works in a tea shop," The officer says to him.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" Jet seemed desperate for everyone to believe him.

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy," The officer says as two officers from another table stands up and prepares to take care of Jet.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do," Jet ignored the officers. Ama was about to get ready for a fight when Jet poises his hook swords and slowly walks towards Iroh and Zuko. One of the officers prepares to draw the swords at his waist when Zuko steps in front of him and grabs the hilt instead.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show," Zuko unsheathes the officer's double broadswords and enters his fighting stance. He then pulls a table in front of him with his foot and kicks it at Jet. Jet slices his hook swords into the table and jumps over it. As he lands, Jet swings both hook swords down at Zuko, who deflects the attack and jumps backward on to another table. Jet swings one sword through the middle of the table, slicing it in half. Zuko steps to one half of the table and balances on one foot. Jet follows up his attack by cutting through the legs on the half of the table Zuko is standing on. Zuko quickly hops on the other half that is still standing and lands in a crane stance. Jet knocks this half to the ground, but Zuko jumps into the air and swings both broadswords at Jet's feet as he lands. Jet somersaults away and lands in a crouching position before charging forward at Zuko again. Zuko swings both of his swords at Jet. Just as both pairs of weapons clash together, the action pauses a moment and Zuko dominates the battle of strength and pushes Jet to the ground and bursts through the door and tumbles into the street. Jet runs after him and does a few spins before striking at Zuko manages to block the strike and both combatants lock swords.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me," Jet tries to persuade Zuko. They both struggle to gain control and walk off to the side. Iroh is standing in the doorway and watching, worried. The sound of swords clanging and the fighters grunting is heard.

"Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh yells towards Jet. Ama was getting a little annoyed with this fight, _"Boys. It's always attack first, questions later,"_ she thought trying to get throughout the crowd.

Zuko swings at Jet, but Jet catches Zuko's broadsword with the ends of his hook swords, spins around and deflects it to the side. Zuko spins with it and tries to counter attack, but Jet hooks the ends of his swords together and begins them at Zuko in large circular motions. Zuko retreats back a few steps to avoid the bladed hilt.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now," Jet, yet again tries to persuade Zuko. As Jet swings at Zuko's feet, Zuko stabs one of his broad swords through the hilt, pinning it to the ground. Jet looks at it with annoyance before focusing back on Zuko.

"You're the one who needs help," Zuko says to Jet. Both fighters are down to one sword each. Jet lets go of his pinned hook sword and retreats a step. He turns in a circle and tries to swipe at Zuko, but Zuko quickly advances and swings his sword at Jet in a horizontal motion. Jet pulls his attack just in time to bend backwards and avoid Zuko's blade. Jet backs up and attempts to charge at Zuko, who does the same. They were both stopped rite before they made impact on each other. They look to see Ama standing in between them; she is holding the two swords back with a pinch of her fingers at the blades. Jet tries to move his sword but he fail in attempt. He then tries to swing a kick at Ama, who pushes Jet back an amazing distance with just a flick of her wrist, the rest of her body still. She lets go of Zuko's sword, and he stands up strait, to let Ama take care of the rest. Ama walks over to Jet, who is on the floor trying to get up.

"I gave the man _my_ cup of tea, because mine just so happened to be heated when given to me. _That's_ how his tea was hot," Ama says, clearly annoyed with him.

"Liar! I know they're Fire Nation!" Jet yells

Two Dai Li Agents walked through the crowd and towards the fight scene.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the agents says.

"Arrest them. They're Firebenders!" Jet says to the agent

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees," Iroh reasons with the agents,

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees," the owner of the teashop points at Jet.

"It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city," the officer buts in.

"Oh ho ho. That's very sweet," Iroh says blushing.

The two Dai Li walked up behind Jet, who looks at them angrily.

"Come with us son," one of the Dai Li agents says to Jet. Jet swings his hook sword at the Dai Li agent, who catches the sword with his hand, covered in stones. The agent then disarms Jet and both agents pull the boy's arms behind the back, binding his wrists together using the stones on the palms of their gloves. They drag Jet away towards a wagon designed for holding captured criminals.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet pleaded as they took him away. The trio watch as Jet is being put into the wagon. The crowd begins to disperse. On his knees, Jet looks up, as the doors slam shut. The people left in the street watched the wagon roll away.

* * *

 **Thats it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back guys, so far there has been a fight and there was tea, and Jet was arrested, and there was tea. Tea, tea, tea. In this chapter it won't have so much tea in lol.**

 **Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

The week went by smoothly, after the Jet incident. One of the days, Zuko looked cautious. Zuko walks down the shop with a tray of cups and looking over his shoulder once at something behind him. He walks up behind his uncle who is on a ladder, stacking things on a shelf behind the counter.

"Uncle, we have a problem," Zuko whispers to Iroh, who descends the ladder, "one of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation" at this Iroh tried to look, but Zuko forces him to turn around. Iroh sports a grin on his face. "Didn't I say don't look!" Zuko scolded. Ama was in front of them and just finished the dishes. She turns to see whom Zuko was talking about, and she saw a very attractive girl sitting in the corner table.

"You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you," Iroh says grinning at his nephew.

"What?!" Zuko reeled back in surprise.

"Thank you for the tea," the girl suddenly appears behind them, handing Zuko a few coins who takes them and turns away from her. "What's your name?" She asks Zuko

Turning back to her he answers, "My name's Lee. We just moved here," he gestures to show Iroh and Ama.

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and, well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Before the stunned Zuko can respond, Iroh quickly jumps in.

"He'd love to!" Iroh says

"Great! I will meet you in front of the shop at sundown," she left the shop leaving Zuko standing bewildered as his uncle throws an arm around his shoulders with a large, goofy grin on his face again. Ama has a little hint of jealousy written on her face, but the other two didn't notice.

* * *

Later on, at night, Zuko steps out into the street. He is wearing a very handsome green outfit, a contrast to his typical brown every-day clothing. Though the most startling and humorous change in his appearance is that his hair, which is usually shaggy and unkempt, has been combed and parted. He walks out into the middle of the street and looks around as Jin emerges from around the side of the shop and approaches him.

"Hey. Well, look at you. (She reaches up and messes his hair so it looks normal again.) You look so cute!" she says

"It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair," He told her.

Jin grabs Zuko by the arm and leads him off as he glances once back at the teashop. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. Jin took him to a patio restaurant. They ordered their foods and ate. Jin was sipping on tea while Zuko pokes at his last meatball with his chopsticks, not looking at his date.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" She asks

"It's ok"

"What do you like to do for fun?" She asked another

"Nothing." A waiter is now walking over to address Zuko.

"Excuse me sir. Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" The waiter asks kindly

"She is not my girlfriend!" Zuko shouts at the waiter, pounding the table with his fist.

The restaurant goes quiet as everyone glances over at him. The waiter walks away and Zuko laces his fingers and looks around at Jin who seems to haven't taken any kind of offense or, indeed, any form of notice this outburst and is devouring noodles from a bowl at an alarming rate. Zuko blinds once before speaking again to her.

"You have... quite an appetite for a girl," he tried to find something to say.

"Um, thanks. So, Lee, where were you and your friends living before you came here?" She asks him

"Um, well, we've been traveling around for a long time," he is getting nervous as he tries to come up with answers.

"Oh! Why were you traveling so much?"

"We were uh, apart of this traveling circus," he lied hesitantly

"Really? What did you do? Wait, lemme guess, you juggled!"

Zuko, arms folded, pauses for a moment before responding.

"Yes. I juggled," he answered

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle. Can you show me something?" Jin holds out an assortment of objects apparently from the table that Zuko takes in his arms. He then throws each one up in the air, one after the other, and then prepares to catch them. He succeeds in catching none of them and one manages to fall onto his head and break into many pieces. Jin doesn't laugh, but smiles gently.

"I haven't practiced for awhile," he says as he wipes the shards of pottery from his hair.

"It's alright. Hey, I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city," she says

Zuko was following Jin in a street somewhere in the city that is lit only by the light of the full moon and is deserted save for Zuko and Jin.

"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain. The laps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way," She leads Zuko into an open area with a large fountain and several posts with candles on top surrounding it in a circle; however, to spite its apparent name, it is dark and the candles unlit.

"I can't believe it! They aren't lit." She looks disappointed.

Zuko looks at the disappointed Jin's face for a moment, then at the candles. "Close your eyes," He says to Jin, who obeys and closes her eyes. Zuko walks out into the circle of candles, holds his hands together, and closes his eyes as he prepares. His eyes open and he began to fire bend. Using his pointer and middle fingers on each hand, he shoots small bursts of flames in all directions at the candles to light them. Once finished, he stands straight and looks as Jin, still with her eyes closed.

"Ok. Now you can look." He says

Jin opens her eyes, and she sees all the candles are lit.

"Oh wow..." Jin walks to Zuko looking around in amazement. "What happened? How did they light? What did you...?" Zuko just smiles at her.

They both turn to look at the fountain. As Zuko examines his work, Jin brushes her hand through her hair and smiles at him, though he doesn't see. She reaches over and grabs his hand to hold it. Having attracted his attention, Zuko turns to look at the girl smiling at him. They both turn to be face to face and as Jin begins to lean in for a kiss, Zuko quickly draws a piece of paper which he holds between their lips.

"I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea." He says trying to distract her.

"Lee, this is so sweet," she says taking the coupon

Zuko takes a few steps away from her. "Don't thank me. It was my Uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer," he says to her.

"I have something for you too." She walks back to him and places her hand on his cheek. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes"

He does so and Jin makes her move. Jin delivers a short kiss and pulls back slightly. Zuko's lips move to hers to return the kiss and he begins to but he jumps back, away from her. He stands for a second, looking at her, then turns his back and begins to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Jin asks

"It's complicated. I have to go." Zuko runs from the fountain leaving a confused Jin standing alone.

* * *

Iroh, who is leaning out of the window of the apartment, was looking up and down the street apparently waiting on Zuko's return. Behind him, the door opens as Zuko enters without saying anything.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asks

Zuko walks across the floor and into his room and slams the doors behind him without a word. Iroh looks after him for a second with a confused look on his face before turning back to the window to trim the flowerbed sitting there. Though, when the sound of the doors opening again is herd, he turns back around. Iroh could see Zuko's face in the crack between the two doors.

"It was nice" Zuko says softly, then closes the door again.

Iroh smiles pleasantly and returns to his flowers.

Ama's door was cracked open as she witnesses the scene. She closes the door and a pouty look appears on her face. _"Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way before. I don't like it."_ She thought before returning to her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

It's been a month now and Zuko has totally forgotten about the person that Ama was 'supposed' to meet up with. During they're stay in Ba Sing Se Ama has been asking Zuko small questions about his mother, and some other things but mainly about his mother. He didn't answer most of them of course. Instead he would 'banish' her from speaking to him when he got annoyed with her. Of course his 'banishment' was never too long, only a few hours or so. Other times, he rather enjoyed the girls company, and their small talk. He felt like someone finally gets him or would actually listen to him with out lecturing him.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well," a wealthy dressed man says to Iroh as he was pouring tea for him and the bodyguards.

"Good tea is its own reward," Iroh says smiling

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own teashop?"

"My own teashop? This is a dream come true," Iroh is stunned

Pao, who is the owner of the teashop, scampers to join the conversation, "What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" Pao throws himself protectively between Iroh and the man.

"Sorry Pao, that's business for you, am I rite?"

"Mushi, if you stay, I will make you Assistant Manager. Wait, Senior Assistant Manager" Pao is obviously desperate.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The teashop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom," the man in the fancy robe says to Iroh

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asks elated

"Of course!"

"Uh, Senior Executive Assistant Manager?" Pao was now practically pleading. But Iroh was too fond of the idea of his own teashop.

Iroh sets the teapot into the hands of the shop owner, who grimaces in pain. Pao walks off as Iroh and the man exchange respectful bows. Ama and Zuko crosses in the foreground, pausing as Iroh speaks to them.

"Did you guys hear? This man wants to give us our own teashop in the upper ring of the city," Iroh says excitedly.

"That's right young lads. Your lives are about to change for the better," the man says to them.

"That's wonderful Mushi," Ama says and smiled at Iroh

"I'll try to contain my joy," Zuko says gravely, and steps outside.

"What's with him," Ama asks herself but ignores it.

* * *

Iroh and Ama went to the apartment to pack up and move. The door slides open and Zuko enters.

"So, we were thinking about names for my new teashop. How about, the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it," His uncle says to Zuko

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se. And he's lost his bison," Zuko says and handed Iroh a leaflet, with the bison's photo on it. Zuko walks to window and looks outside.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us"

Zuko spins around to face Iroh, clearly irate, "Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why," Iroh says to Zuko

"I want my destiny," Zuko replies

"What that means is up to you," Ama says to him as he walks into his room

"The Tea Weevil!" Iroh shakes his head in disgust, "No, that's stupid" he scolded himself. Ama raised an eyebrow at Iroh, but then gets up and walks to Zuko's room door.

She knocks on it, "Zuko? Can I come in?" She asks through the door. A moment passed and slowly, the door opened enough to where small beams of light shown through in his room, letting her know that she may enter. Ama walks in and couldn't see a thing. But she was able to see Zuko sit down on his bed in the corner of the room.

"You should really have some light in here, I can't see a thing" she jokes. She sees Zuko lift his hand in the air, and a spark of fire bursts through his fingertips flying into a candle. The candle lit up the entire room and Ama shut the door behind her.

She went over to his bed and sat next to him. A moment of silence went by and then she started to sing.

...

Strum the tune of your existence

And sing that you're here  
A new journey is beginning now

Each of the ever-changing seasons  
We live through  
Gives us wisdom and strength

But when it comes to the love we left behind  
In the flow of time  
We've even forgotten how to forget about it

Lay your feelings bare  
Along with the huge love you feel  
The tears you cry will change your destiny  
Let your heartbeat echo through the dark  
We're sure to meet  
At the flag of that same pain

Strum the tune of your existence  
And sing that you're here  
Let it ring out into the red moonlit sky

...

She finishes and she could feel his stares showering over her.

"That song, Whe-" But Zuko was cut off

"I have something to tell you. I feel guilty for not saying it sooner," Ama says, as she looks him in the eyes.

 _"Those eyes. I can see those feelings again. Hurt, betrayal. But something the opposite, what is it? And why is it so familiar?"_ Zuko thought to himself

"Long ago, when I was about eight, I met a beautiful stranger in the woods. Her name, was Ursa..." As Ama was telling her story about how she met Ursa and the time she spent with her, Zuko had a look of relief and disbelief. His eyes started to water at the thought that his mom was still alive, but his dignity held the tears back as he listened.

"...I'm not sure how we departed. It was like a dream, everything was fuzzy," Ama finishes

"She's alive," Zuko whispers to himself

"I understand if you're mad at me, I-" this time she was cut off by Zuko

"Are you kidding? I find out my mother is still alive and you think I am mad? I'm actually glad for once" before Ama could respond, Zuko gave her a big hug, his dignity losing the battle of happiness as tears rolled down his face.

Zuko let go of the stunned Ama and starts to shower her with questions. He was speaking to fast for her to catch on. When he calmed down, he asked his final question.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would drive me away. I thought that you wouldn't want to tell me anything," she says

"That song. She sang it to you. Didn't she?" He asks

"Yes. She would sing it to me when I felt down," Ama answers

"She did the same when I felt down too," Ama now looks him in the eyes, dark emerald orbs reflecting light from the candle, staring into his fiery golden ones.

 _"Now I know why they are so familiar now. Those eyes. They're like hers. Like moms"_ Zuko's train of thoughts drained away as he heard his uncle calling for them.

"Are you guys ready, to go?" Iroh called out to them from behind the door

"I'm coming" Ama calls back to Iroh and then walks way. She stops at the door, "coming?" She asks Zuko

"Yeah," He gets up and quickly stuffs his stuff in a bag, and walks out with Ama to an exited Iroh.

"I can't wait to open up my very own teashop!" He says as he strutted out the door, Ama and Zuko following behind him.

* * *

 **Whoa! Big turn of events huh? I wasn't expecting that! Lol, jk, I wrote it silly! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did. Leave any comments about it if you'd like, and stay tuned for the next chapter update! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Zuko was still taken back by Ama's words, and at the same time, very happy. They were settled into their new apartment now.

"I can't believe that I have my own teashop!" Iroh was very exited. Ama gave a gentle smile towards Iroh, and then she glances at Zuko. Zuko was wobbling around, and holding his head, as if he was dizzy. Ama grew immediate concern for the prince.

"Zuko?" Her worried eyes were fixated on him. He suddenly collapses unconscious to the floor, breaking a vase in the process.

"Zuko!" Ama was alarmed and rushes to Zuko's side as well as an equally alarmed Iroh.

Zuko has a pretty bad fever. Ama had helped Iroh put him in a futon. Zuko was tossing and moaning. Iroh and Ama was kneeling next to him. Ama reaches to take a cloth from a tub of water, rings it out, and gives it to Iroh.

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever," Iroh then places the cloth over Zuko's brow, " This will help cool you down," Iroh finishes.

"So thirsty," Zuko says feebly. He tries to sit up, but is pushed back down by Ama.

"Here's some clean water to drink," she ladles water from another bucket, and supports Zuko's shoulders while he drinks, "Stay under the blankets, and sweat this out," she says

Zuko snatches the ladle from him and drains it completely. He tosses it away, turns and grabs up the bucket, pouring it down his throat and splashing his chest. He hurls it against a wall before settling back down, coughing, as he falls back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Zuko's Dream_**

 _In his dreams, a figure kneels upon the Firelord's throne-mat, behind a screen of golden flames. Rows of fire nation soldiers genuflect towards the throne, and they bow towards Zuko. Clad in the raiment and crown of the Firelord, his serene face is without scar or blemish. As he sits impassively, two sinuous dragons, one blue and one red, slither down nearby pillars to address him._

 _"It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?" The blue dragon asks, it had Azula's voice._

 _"I'm not tired," he responds_

 _The blue dragon drew close to his face, "Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go, give into it; Shut your eyes for awhile"_

 _In Iroh's insistent voice, the red dragon spoke, " No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!"_

 _Now both dragons are poised to either side of Zuko_

 _"Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko," the blue dragon said as it disappear, along with the red dragon_

 _The throne room is swallowed by inky blackness, and the four pillars crumble and fall into the void. As the room falls dark, the soldier's armor collapses to the floor, empty. Zuko searches the darkness, eyes wide with distress. Two golden eyes appear, then the face of the blue dragon, which closes in on him rapidly._

 _"Sleep, just like MOTHER!" The blue dragon says in a rising voice. The dragon's jaws gape wide, swallowing Zuko in complete darkness. Within that darkness he sees a figure of his mother, who drops her hood._

 _"Zuko, help me!" Ursa says plaintively_

 _Zuko could see Zuko's distraught face reflected in her eyes, as he seems to fall into them. Firelord Zuko is kneeling once more on the throne-mat in a sea of blackness, and a hole seems to open up beneath him, swallowing everything._

 _"Mom!" he screams, as everything went dark, he closes his eyes tightly, about to cry, until he hears laughter. He slowly opens his eyes, in the distance; he could see a white dot. The dot grew bigger and bigger, the light shining through makes Zuko cringes his eyes, afraid he will go blind from the brightness. He tries to focus his eyes on his surroundings as the bright light slowly dims to where Zuko is able to see. He was in a field of luscious, tall green grass, and surrounds him. He hears laughter again; he turns around to see a tree with pink leaves. A figure pops its head from behind the tree._

 _"Ama?" Zuko could see a smile across her face now, as she walked into sight. She wears her normal clothing on it was all white, and her hair was now down. Zuko never realized how long it was before._

 _"Aww, you found me," she says, her face turns into a pout. She then starts to smile, as the wind begins to get stronger. Leaves were blowing past her, flowing with the wind. Her hair is also being dragged by the wind. Zuko is bewildered at the sight. He is also confused._

 _She giggles, "Well, you may have found me, but you still have to catch me! You know the rules!" She begins to run into the forest behind her, her laughter, echoing through._

 _"Wait! Ama! Wait for me! Come back!" Zuko rises up and runs into the forest after her. He looks back and can see the light slowly disappearing. He feels something wet around his ankles, he looks down and notice he was standing in water. Laughter echoes through his ears again as he shot his head up to see Ama in a distance, the forest scenery now gone, as the water began to rise._

 _"Come on Zuko! I know you're faster then that!" She turns and was drifting away, laughter abounded her._

 _He nearly chokes as he inhales some air, not realizing that water surrounds him now. He looks all around and spots Ama, and swims towards her. But she was too fast. He could hold his breath anymore, and she slowly disappeared, darkness covering him. He closes his eyes in defeat, and let the darkness take him._

 ** _End of Zuko's Dream_**

It was now night time. Inside, their new apartments, Iroh is pouring hot tea into a stoneware cup. Zuko jerks up, out of his sleep, breathing heavily. He puts his hands around his neck, and sighs in relief that he can breathe again.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," Iroh says as he supports Zuko's head as he drinks.

"What? What's happening? Where's Ama?" Zuko asks, disorientated.

"Ama went to get more herbs for your medicine. She told me about your mother, Ursa, and the conversation you two had earlier. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body," Iroh says as Zuko takes a second sip of the tea.

"What's that mean," Zuko then collapses in a fit of coughing.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be," Iroh then mops Zuko's forehead with the damp cloth.

* * *

During the night, Zuko had yet, another dream, where is own reflection resembles the Avatar. Arrow and everything. He was scar less.

"Ahhhh!" Zuko jolts up and breathes heavily, eyes wide. He places his fingers around his left eye. He closes them as he realizes he still bears his terrible scar. He looks to see his uncle in the far left corner across the room sleeping, and snoring.

Zuko then hears a small noise coming from his right side. He looks in the direction he heard it from, in search of the source. It was none other than Ama herself. She was sleeping besides Zuko's futon. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Zuko was too tired to even think anymore as he lay back down and began to sleep again.

* * *

 **That's all for today folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Morning came, as the light threatened Zuko to open his eyes. Zuko wakes up, still groggy from sleep. He sniffs the air, and smells something. He moves his head towards the kitchen and sees his Uncle cooking at a stove. Their pleasant apartment is a vast improvement over the tenement in the lower ring.

"What's that smell?" He asks

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it," Iroh says doubtfully.

Zuko is now in the kitchen, and he bows over the pot, inhaling, as Iroh steps back.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle," the banished Prince picks up and holds out a bowl.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," Iroh says suspiciously, as he ladles some jook into the proffered bowl.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new teashop. Things are looking up Uncle" Zuko says optimistically. Zuko moves to the table and kneels as he speaks, sipping from the bowl and looking out an open window. Iroh's concerned look melts into a pleased smile at his nephew's new attitude.

The front door to their apartment slides open and Ama came in with groceries from the market. She places them down, by the wall, not noticing Zuko.

"I'm back Iroh. How's Zu-" She turns to see Zuko was up and going again. She ran to him with unbelievable speed. She tackles him into a tight hug, nearly making him drop his bowl.

"Zuko!" she says through the process. "You're awake! You really had me worried there," She says, muffling into his shirt.

Later that day they opened the new teashop in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Short stairs lead up to it past a bubbling fountain. Inside the opulent building, Iroh, Zuko, and Ama stood side by side, overseeing the operation.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own teashop. Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you," Iroh says.

"Congratulations Uncle," Zuko says cheerfully

"I'm very thankful," Iroh says as he smiles

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best teashop in the city," Zuko says confidently

"No, I'm thankful because you guys decided to share this special day with me," Iroh places a hand on Zuko's arm, "It means more than you know," Iroh finishes.

To Iroh's surprise, Zuko gives him a warm hug.

"Now let's make these people some tea," Zuko says enthusiastically

"Yeah!" Ama raises her fist in the air at the challenge given to her

"Yes! Let's make some tea!" Iroh says eagerly

* * *

Later that day, Zuko insisted that Ama takes a break. She was hesitant about letting him do all the work, but before she could protest, he had already pushed her outside.

She sighed in defeat and sits on the steps in front of the shop.

"What do you say Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?" Ama turns to a tanned girl dressed in water tribe clothing and her hair was pulled into a tight braid with loops of hair on either side of her face. She had an animal mounted on her shoulder. Ama has never seen such animal before, which caught her curiosity.

"Awe, he's so cute" Ama says to the girl "What kind of animal is he?" She asks

The girl giggled and sat next to Ama, "He's a flying lemur, from the Southern Air Temple, his name is Momo" The girl answers. Momo dismounts the girl's shoulder and moved to Ama's and started to lick her face. Ama giggled at the lemur.

"That's amazing, It must've been a beautiful sight to see the Southern Air Temple," Ama says, "My name is Ama," Momo then goes back to the girl and circles around her neck a few times before comfortably placing himself on her right shoulder.

"My name is Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe. It's nice to meet you, Ama" Katara then bows to Ama respectfully, and Ama returns the bow.

"So what are you doing here in the city," Katara asks

"I'm here with some friends, they're really nice. They own this teashop," Ama says proudly

In the background they could here Zuko's voice.

"Uncle, I need two jasmine, one green and one lychee!" He says

Katara looks toward the sound of a familiar voice, and sees Zuko in a fancy waiters uniform, speaking to Iroh, who is working behind a counter.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh replies with a smile plastered on his face.

Katara stands in shock as she recognizes them both.

"What's wrong?" Ama asks, but before Katara could answer, she had already turned and flees as fast as she can down the front steps of the teashop, and races off.

"Wow. I wonder what got her jumpy" Ama says as she walks back into the teashop.

* * *

In the evening, after the shop has closed, Zuko is sweeping up the floor, and Ama is washing the dishes. Iroh is clearing a table, as a man enters and walks up to him.

"A message from the royal palace," the messenger says to him, as he bows and hands a scroll to Iroh. Iroh reads it with a look of worry. His eyes then widen with astonishment.

"I...I can't believe it" Iroh is overcome

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asks as he walks over to Iroh

"Great news you two! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh says elated.

"That's great!" Ama cheered

Iroh runs off excitedly towards the rear of the teahouse. Zuko watches him go with a smile, then resumes sweeping.

The next day the three of them were standing in front of a carriage just outside the royal palace. Iroh is holding a white, ornate box containing his tea set. They make their way towards the entrance.

"Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror... Instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh says to them

"It sure is Uncle," Zuko says cheerfully

They then walked into the palace.

They were escorted in to a large, decorated house on the palace grounds, surrounded by shrubbery. They were inside, sitting patiently at a table. Before them is a small throne set on a raised platform. Iroh pours a cup of tea as they wait for the Earth King to arrive.

"What's taking so long?" Ama asks

"Maybe the Earth King overslept," Iroh says

Several Dai Li agents walked in the room from the right and formed a circle around the three tea servers.

"Something's not right," Zuko says and Ama nods in agreement

Just then an intimidating looking girl walks in.

"It's tea time," She says mockingly

"Azula!" Zuko says standing to his feet

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!" She says

Iroh takes the cup he poured and stands up beside Zuko.

"Did I ever tell you how I hot the nickname the 'Dragon of the West'?" He asks her

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle," Azula says in a bored tone, examining her nails

"It's more of a demonstration really," Iroh takes a sip of his tea. Zuko and Ama looks at Iroh and smirks. Suddenly, the two ducks behind Iroh just before the ex general enters a firebending stance, opens his mouth and breathes a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li, like a dragon. The agents lower their heads and lifted their gloved hands to shield themselves.

Zuko and Ama burst through the wall, into a hallway, and Iroh quickly follows after, still breathing fire at the Dai Li before catching up. Two Dai Li agents come through the hole in the wall and begin firing the small, finger pieces of their rock gloves like bullets with swift thrusts of their hands. The stone bullets barely missed the trio, becoming embedded in the wall.

They were coming to a dead end and Ama punched through the wall with incredible strength, though the other too didn't question it. Iroh jumps out, giving a small shout as he falls on top of a hedge bush in the shape of a bear, destroying it. Iroh grunts in pain and puts a hand to his head before looking up and calling to Zuko and Ama.

"Come on. You'll be fine," Iroh says

"Come on Zuko, we have to leave!" Ama says to Zuko

"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula," Zuko turns around getting ready for a fight, "Just go! I'll be fine!"

Ama new there was no reasoning with him, "Don't do anything stupid!" She jumps out in time for Iroh to catch her. Iroh slaps his head in frustration and they make their escape.

Zuko is cornered by Azula and the Dai Li.

"You're so dramatic. What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai?" Azula taunted Zuko

"Yes! I challenge you!" Zuko responded angrily and determined

"No thanks,' She said, smiling mockingly

Zuko raises both hands, summoning a large ball of flame, leans forward and pushes it at his sister. Azula watches calmly as two Dai Li stepped between her and the attack and raised a large, rectangular tile from the floor, blocking the fire blast. Both agents fling their stone gloves at Zuko's feet, trapping him to the floor. Zuko stumbles and places a hand on the floor; which is pinned down by another glove. Zuko struggles in vain to pull himself free.

* * *

"What's going on? How do they know we're here?" Ama asks Iroh as they were running

"I don't know, but I do know someone who would help us!" Iroh says back to her

Ama takes a glance back to where Zuko was, then turned back forward, and kept running.

They ran to a house, in the upper ring, and Iroh knocks on it. The door slides open and reveals a short girl, probably in her pre-teens.

"Glad to see you're okay," she says to Iroh

"I need your help," he says back to her

"Huh? Uh!" Ama looks past the girl and sees two boys inside the house, who went into a state of panic and shock at the sight of Iroh. The girl smiles and gives Iroh a friendly wave of her hand.

"You guys know each other?" The boy with the arrow on his head pointed a finger at Iroh, shocked

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and very good advice. Though I never met this one," She says pointing to Ama

"My name is Ama," Ama says to them and she bows, the three in front of them bows as well.

"I'm Toph and these two loofs are Aang and Sokka," she said pointing her thumb back across her shoulder

"May we come in?" Iroh asks politely

A Toph nodded to him and he and Ama enters the room.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," Iroh explains

"She must have Katara," Aang says

"She has captured my nephew as well," Iroh says to him

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko," Aang says

"Woah there. You lost me at, 'Zuko'" Sokka says a disgusted look on his face

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him," Iroh places his hands on Sokka's shoulders in a pleading way

"Good inside of him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

"I don't know what your history with Zuko is, but I assure you that he indeed has changed. And we are begging you to help us save him," Ama pleaded towards them.

"Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance," Aang says to Sokka, who closes his eyes and nods grudgingly. Aang smiles at Sokka's resolve.

"We brought someone along who might be able to help us," Iroh and Ama heads back outside, followed by the others. A bound and gagged Dai Li agent is sitting on the porch. Toph lifts him up by earthbending two stone slabs on either side of him. Iroh pulls down the cloth over his face.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth Kingdom," the scared Dai Li Agents said to them

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka says angrily, pointing his machete at the Dai Li agent.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace,"

At that all five of them quickly departed the house and fled towards the palace.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace, Toph kneels down and places a hand on the ground.

"Well whaddya know. There is an ancient city down there, but its deep," she says standing up. Toph then waves her fists outwards, earthbending a small crater in the ground.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and Ama to look for Katara and the angry jerk...no offense," Sokka says

"None taken," Iroh replies as Ama tries to hold in her laughter

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup," Sokka finishes. And with that, they departed. Ama, Iroh and Aang were in the tunnel, Aang is tunneling down using his earthbending and Iroh is lighting the way with a flame cupped in his hand.

"Here let me help you," Ama says as she too, started earthbending.

"I didn't know you were a bender," Iroh says a little shocked

"Really?"

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence now, and Aang decides to break the ice.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice. And great tea," he says to Iroh

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asks Aang

Aang pauses for a second to deepen the tunnel with Ama before continuing

"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't"

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love," Iroh says to him

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, What if I am not powerful enough?" Aang asks

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving..." Aang and Ama pushed both arms forward, earthbending the rocks out of the way. A green light washes over them. The three walked forward and entered the crystal catacombs, "You will come to a better place," Iroh finished.

The catacombs are full of glowing green crystals, stalagmites and stalactites. In the back of the area is a waterfall pouring into a channel forming two rectangles around several thick, jagged columns.

* * *

Katara and Zuko was in the underground cell. Katara brings her feet together and looks down shamefully.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," She says to Zuko

"It doesn't matter," He says back to her

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face,"

"My face. I see," He turns away and places a hand to his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," she says regretfully

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark"

"Maybe you could be free of it," she says, and a glimmer of hope flashes in Zuko's eyes as he turns back to Katara.

"What?" He asks

"I have healing abilities," she says

"It's a scar. It can't be healed"

Katara reaches under her shirt and holds up the water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, given to her by Master Pakku.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important," she walks up to Zuko and faces him, "I don't know if it would work, but..."

Zuko stares at her for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting Katara's offer. Katara places her hand on Zuko's scar and examines it. Before she does anything else, Aang bursts into the tunnel with Iroh and Ama.

"Aang!" Katara looks toward Aang with happiness to see him.

Aang stares at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they are, before Katara runs up to him and they embraced in a warm hug. Aang glares at Zuko while still holding Katara. Iroh and Ama runs up to Zuko and hugs him around the shoulders. Zuko glares back at the Avatar.

"Aang, I knew you would come," Katara says to Aang

"Uncle, Ama, I don't understand. What are you two doing with the Avatar!?" Zuko says upset and points a finger at Aang.

"Saving you, that's what," Aang shot back at him

Zuko snarls at Aang and tries to lunge at him, but Iroh and Ama grabs him, preventing him from causing a fight.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh turns to Aang and Katara, "go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Ama bows at them farewell, And Aang clasps his hands and bows as well respectfully to Iroh and Ama before funning back through the hole in the cave. Katara follows after him. She turns her head and takes one last sad glimpse at a sullen Zuko before exiting. Zuko turns his head away from Iroh and Ama.

"Why?" Zuko sounded hurt

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh says.

Zuko shuts his eyes, absorbing his uncle's words. Before he can process this wisdom, Zuko is startled by a violent quake. A trail of crystals shoots out of the ground until it reached Iroh and Ama, trapping them. Zuko readies himself for an attack. Azula and two Dai Li agents slide down from the tunnel Zuko had entered through. Azula advances towards Zuko until he is directly between Ama and his uncle, and his sister.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko... You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" Azula asks

"Release them immediately!" Zuko demanded

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," She says to not listening to his demands

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh tries to convince his nephew.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want," Azula says to Zuko

Ama then breaks free of the crystal trap, "Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," she says to him, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You are free to choose," Azula waves a hand to the Dai Li agents, signaling them to leave. Both earthbends a stone cube under their feet and slide back up the ramp. Azula departs through the tunnel Aang and Katara had gone through. Zuko's mind is in turmoil over what actions he should make in his critical moment.

* * *

 **Are you wondering what will happen? Well you probably already guessed but I am not sure what to say rite now, lol. Stay tuned for the next Chapter! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Aang and Katara were running through the main part of the catacombs where the waterfall is.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph," Katara says

Just then a stream of blue fire, rockets towards Aang and Katara from behind. Aang quickly turns around and earthbends a wall of stone to protect them. The fire hits the wall with great force, knocking Aang back. They look up to see Azula, her fingertips still smoking from the attack. Katara runs around the smoldering wall and bends the water in the channel. She charges at Azula and brings the water crashing down on her. Azula deflects the attack with a short blast of fire. Katara keeps her momentum and spins the water around her, smashing it into the floor and creating a large wave. Azula stomps the ground and flings her hands out, making a wall of fire that evaporates the wave coming at her. The resulting steam hides Azula from view. Aang and Katara look left and right, preparing for a sneak attack.

A moment later, Azula jumps out of the steam from one of the larger crystals high above. She attacks with two blue fireballs which Aang and Katara extinguish by bending the water from the channel into a shield. Azula lands on a piece of rock jutting out from one of the large columns. Aang shoots his fists forward and brings his palms down, sending a shockwave through the ground and into the column, destroying it. Azula gasps and drops down between Aang and Katara, pointing her fingers at both of them. Azula looks back and forth between the two of them nervously, waiting for their next move.

Suddenly, a blast of red fire lands between Aang and Azula. They shield themselves from it and turn towards the new opponent, Zuko. He is wearing a simple brown shirt and brown pants, having shed his outer robes. Zuko draws closer to them, poised in his firebending stance. He looks to Azula, who gazes back at him harshly. Zuko then looks to Aang. The airbender gasps just before Zuko punches forward, shooting a fireball at him. But before it reached Aang, a wall of stone appeared from beneath the ground and blocked Zuko's attack. Zuko looks in shock as he sees Ama land on the stonewall that appeared.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asks her

"I'm doing the right thing," she responds and then she starts to attack him, hand-to-hand combat. Azula is fighting Aang and Katara. Ama was quicker than Zuko thought she was, but he still manages to block her attacks.

"Why are you doing this Zuko?! I thought you were different!" Ama says between blows

"It's my destiny, Ama. You don't understand" he replies

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?!" She asks

"Stop it Ama. I have to do this!" Zuko says in torment

"I'm begging you Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?!" Ama pleaded furiously

Just then blue fire shoots in front of Ama, and Ama quickly defends herself.

"Shut up peasant! Can't you see he has already made up his mind?" Azula says getting ready to attack Ama when suddenly Zuko steps in between them and breaks the fire apart using his bending. Azula and Ama are both shocked. Aang and Katara joins Zuko and Ama and readies their attacks.

"What is the meaning of this? Of course. Prince Zuzu..." Azula taunts, "I should of known you would betray me. Hanging around with uncle and that peasant of yours, Its no surprise," Azula waves a hand and multiple Dai Li Agents were sliding down the walls behind her and lined up formally and readied their attacks as well, "No matter. There is nothing you can do to stop me," she finishes.

Zuko creates a whip of fire and chops downward, flinging it at Azula. The Dai Li quickly lifts a wall of stone in front of Azula to protect her. Katara goes around the wall and bends a water whip towards Azula, catching her off guard. Azula leaps from the top of a crystal cluster and shoots a blast of fire down at her. Katara deflects the attack by bending her water into a wall. Azula shoots another fireball at her and makes a direct hit and Katara is blown back, colliding with a cluster of crystals. She falls to the ground, unconscious. Katara's hair has come undone and flows freely.

Aang launches dozens of feet into the air, kicking up and enormous dust cloud. Aang slams his body into the floor, cracking the stone ground, and a moment later comes charging at the firebender by riding on a rolling mound of rock. Zuko and Ama were fighting off the Dai Li agents behind him. Azula readied herself for the attack. Aang is furious and determined, but just as he gets close, a Dai Li agent jumps in front of him and lifts his arms, destroying the mound with his earthbending and sending Aang to the floor. Aang wearily picks himself up and looks around. Many Dai Li agents jump down from the cliffs above, forming log rows behind Azula. Katara gains consciousness just as the Dai Li surrounded her. Katara bends the water from the channel and forms a ring of water around her. The water sprouts eight tentacles as she enters the octopus stance.

Ama and Zuko fought ferociously besides each other. When Ama's guard was down, one of the Dai Li agents shot the fingertips of their stone gloves, bulleting into Ama's back. Ama arched backwards on the impact, blood spurting out of her mouth. She falls to the ground hard, unconscious. Zuko looks back at her terrified as he quickly and forcefully fired at the Dai Li Agent who did this to her. He runs up to her and picks her up bridal style and is quickly surrounded by Dai Li agents. He looks around nervously, unsure of what to do now.

Aang enters his fighting stance and prepares to face his many opponents. He then looks to Katara, who is desperately fighting off the Dai Li agents, and then to Zuko who is shielding an unconscious Ama from any attack that may come their way.

"There's too many," Aang says. Aang then remembers what Guru Pathik told him at the Eastern Air Temple.

 _"The only way, is to let her go,"_ Guru Pathik's words ringed in Aang's ear.

"I'm sorry Katara," he says sadly. Aang turns around and earthbends several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him. Aang sits down and begins meditating. Inside of Aang's mind, he once again comes face to face with the avatar spirit residing inside him, high above the world and surrounded by the starry heavens. The avatar spirit surrounds Aang in a swirling orb between its hands, and Aang's arrow glows.

In the physical world, Aang's arrow begins to glow as well, illuminating the crystals that surround him. Zuko and the Dai Li are frightened but also enchanted by this light. Finally, Aang opens his eyes, which glows with great intensity. An incredible explosion of spiritual power destroys the crystals. The Dai Li agents shield themselves from the blast and Zuko shields Ama. Aang rises from the ground in a bright pillar of cosmic light.

Katara looks up at Aang, hope returning to her. Aang levitates in the air, until suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes his body. Zuko turns to see Azula smiling confidently as smoke rises from her extended fingers.

In Aang's mind, the swirling cosmic ball vanishes and the avatar spirit falls and fades away along with the path of light Aang is standing on. Aang's body plummets to the earth below.

Back in the physical world, Aang's body is also falling to the ground. His clothes are charred, and there is a terrible wound on his back where he was struck, as well as a burnt spot on the sole of his foot where the lightning exited. Katara stares shocked and horrified, tears rolling down her face. She turns her body and swirls the water around her. Katara creates a large wave and rides on top of it towards Aang, Arms spread behind her. The wave rolls over the Dai Li, washing them away. Katara catches Aang and lands on the ground, the water flowing away from her. She holds Aang's unconscious body and looks up haplessly. Zuko, carrying Ama, runs towards her. Azula begins advancing on them when a fire blast hits the ground between them. Iroh jumps down from a cliff and lands between Azula and Zuko, entering his battle stance.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh says to them. He punches left and right, shooting fire blasts at any potential attackers, as Katara makes her escape with Aang, Zuko, and Ama. Iroh lowers his stance and defends against the stone gloves the Dai Li agents throw at him. Iroh waves both hands forward and flings powerful blast of fire from his fingertips. Katara, holding Aang, followed by Zuko, holding Ama, goes to the waterfall and bends the water. She forms a rising and twisting current that lifts them upward. Iroh ceases his attack and quietly surrenders once they are out of danger. Two Dai Li agents bends a ring of crystals around Iroh and traps him.

Meanwhile Zuko, and Katara, carrying their companions, joins Sokka, and Toph, who is on Appa. The Earth King, and his bear Bosco is with them as well. It has reached nightfall and the sky is dark. Katara lays Aang down on Appa's shoulders and takes out the oasis water. She removes the top of the container and bends the small amount of water out of it. Katara holds it over her palm and makes it spin in a small circle until it begins to glow with energy. The others watched as Katara lifts Aang and places the water over the wound on his back. It lowers into the wound and enters Aang's body. Katara holds Aang close and begins crying. For an instant, Aang's arrow begins to glow, and a second later he groans from the recovery. Katara gasps and smiles joyfully, turning Aang around to look at him. Aang smiles as he looks back at Katara. Katara pulls Aang to her and holds him close, grateful that he is still alive. She gives him to Sokka, who gently places Aang in a laying position comfortably. Katara advances to Zuko's side, who is still carrying the unconscious Ama. Toph earthbends the stone bullets out of Ama's back gently, and Katara begins to tend her wounds, healing it with her normal water.

As Appa flies away from the city. The Earth King looks on sadly as he leaves his home.

"The Earth Kingdom... Has fallen," he says hopelessly. Zuko holds a sleeping Ama next to him. He looks onward as Appa flies over the outer wall and into the dark, cloudy horizon.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, sorry it was short, I'll make it up to you guys. Hoped you like it. Stay tuned for the next update! ^-^-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 _Everything was dark. Though Ama didn't question the dark. She wanted to know what or who was in it. She started wondering around for quite some time now, wondering if she'll find any light. Then, she sees something in the distance. Being the only thing she's seen so far, she walked towards it. Drawing nearer and nearer, she found it was a person._

 _"U-Ursa?" After this being said the person turns around to reveal that she was indeed Ursa. Ama ran to her and gave her a big hug, tears in her eyes._

 _"Mom!" She says in the process_

 _Ursa giggles and returns the hug, "Ama, it's good to see again. I've missed you so much," She says to her_

 _"I've missed you too mom," Ama says back to her_

 _The scene changes and they were under a hickory tree, and in front was a pond. Ama looked out into the pond. She looked down and saw her reflection. She was eight years old again. Her reflection changed to a boy about her age. He had fiery orange eyes, pale skin, and a very high ponytail, and in fire nation robes. He looked vaguely familiar. She moved her hand towards the pond and he does the same. Ursa walks by and puts her arm around Ama's shoulders; Ursa's reflection does the same with the boy. Ama then hits a sudden realization of whom the boy was._

 _"Zuko..." The boy vanishes and her reflection went back to normal._

 _The scene changes again and she was in a straw bed. She turned around only to be pulled into a hug._

 _"Find him... Protect him..." Ama looked up to see Ursa. Ursa pulls away from the hug, and puts her hood back on. And walks out of the room._

 _"Ok mom," Ama says, her vision darkening, "I promise," and with that everything went black._

Ama jumped up from her sleep, and pain shot into her back. She winced at the pain, when she remembered that she was stuck in the back by one of those Dai Li agents. She looked around and saw that she was at a... beach? She wasn't sure. All she saw was fleet of Water Tribe ships in the water. On the shore, there was an arrangement of blue huts.

 _"Was I captured?"_ She looked around and saw the Avatar asleep rite next to her; they were in a saddle on Appa's back. He looked seriously wounded and his back and waist was wrapped up.

 _"No, I am not captured, but were am I? What happened?"_ She thought

She hopped off Appa's back, but gently so she doesn't wake the magnificent creature. When she landed on the ground, she tried to walk, but stumbled a few times due to the pain in her back. She chose to ignore it and look for the rest of the group.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Ama turns to see Toph

"What's going on? Where are we?" Ama asks, walking towards the young earth bender

"Sokka took us to Chameleon Bay, where we met with is father" Toph explained

"Oh," just then someone walked out of one of the huts. It was Katara.

"Huh? Hey! Ama, you're awake!" She says exited that her friend is up and going again, "Come with me. We need to have another healing session," she says as she pulled Ama into the hut she just came out of.

In the hut, there were a number of animal pelts that are placed on bamboo floors. At one end of the hut a sealskin tent is set up. Which Ama assumes was used as a sleeping chamber. In the center of the hut sits a square fire pit surrounded by a single line of bricks. There are mats for sitting on all four sides of the fire pit. A stew pot, used for cooking, hangs suspended from the ceiling, hovering above the fire pit.

Katara set me down on one of the cots in the sleeping chamber and removes the bandage around my back. She waterbended some water around her free hand until it glowed, and gently moved her hand around my wound. The pain started to ease up a little and Ama was finally able to breathe without it hurting.

"What happened in Ba Sing Se? Did we win?" Ama could feel disappointment and sadness from the waterbender when she asked this.

"No...The city has fallen under control of Princess Azula," Katara sounded depressed

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

"They're in their own huts at the moment,"

"Zuko?"

"He's ok. He had to share a hut with Sokka rite next to this one," She replies. Ama was relieved

"Ok. All done. How do you feel?" Katara asks

"Much better. Thank You," Ama bows to the water bender to show her thanks. They walked out of the hut and immediately Momo appeared out of nowhere and landed on Ama's shoulders.

She looked to see that everyone was up and out of their huts getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Ama?" Ama turned to see who said her name, and saw Zuko

Zuko runs to give her a hug

"You had me worried," he says. They departed the hug and joined the others for breakfast. Sokka explained what happen to Aang and told how the Earth King and his bear Bosco decided to dress like nomads and travel the world.

It was around evening and the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, they captured a single ship and made it their disguise.

* * *

Since then they've been traveling west. They crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. They've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered them. Aang was still asleep.

They were all on the deck of the ship when they heard a thud on the ground. They all turned to see where it came from. They see a staff roll across and then looked further to see Aang on the floor. He looks surprised.

"Momo?" He asks confused after seeing Momo having his chin scratched by Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's dad, wearing a Fire Nation uniform.

Momo chirps happily and leaps towards Aang as Aang was getting up.

"Twinkle-Toes, that's got to be you," Toph says as she and Katara runs towards Aang excitedly.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara says to him

"Are you sure?" Aang rubs his eyes, "I feel like I'm dreaming," Aang is caught off guard when Katara runs up and embraces him.

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake," Katara lets go and Sokka, dressed as a Fire Nation soldier walks up to Aang and gives him a quick hug.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy," he says to the air bender

"Sokka?" Aang was very confused. He looked very exhausted and begins to faint.

"Uh-oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna..." Toph says as Katara runs to catch Aang, but he falls.

They all moved him in a position where he is sitting up and tries to wake him up again. All of Aang's friends are gathered around him. He finally awakes.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang starts to questions

"You need to take it easy, ok? You got hurt pretty bad. I like your hair," Katara says to him

"I have hair?" He then started to feel his scalp and was shocked, "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," she replies. Her dad came in and introduced himself though from the looks of it Katara didn't look pleased to see him. Later after Katara took Aang in to have a healing session they came back out to the deck where Sokka explained to him what he has told Ama.

"So, what now?" Aang asks his friend

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda says

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara says to her father annoyed

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable," He further explains

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of out friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke," Sokka continues the explanation

Pipsqueak with The Duke seated on his shoulders were both eating, "Good to see you again, Aang," Pipsqueak says to Aang

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage," now whispering, looking left and right, "we have a secret. You," Sokka finishes

"Me?" Aang asks confused

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead!" Isn't that great?!" Sokka stands up and raises his arms triumphantly. Shock is plastered on Aang's face.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't expect you on The Day of Black Sun,"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!"

The horn of another ship blares. Another Fire Nation ship was approaching up ahead.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back!" Aang grabs his glider and slams it on the floor, opening its wings, but it causes him to flinch in pain and clutch his side. Bearing through it, Aang grabs the glider's wings and prepares to take off.

"Aang, wait. Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation," Ama says to him. Aang is sweating heavily; he reluctantly folds his glider up.

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this," Hakoda says. Bato and Hakoda don their Fire Nation helmets. Pipsqueak lifting up The Duke, who is wrapped in a large piece of tarp, throws The Duke over Appa, who is sitting in a cargo pit, letting the tarp unravel and cover the flying Bison. Momo jumps into the pit with Appa. Aang, Toph and Ama are crouching inside the stairway leading below the deck. Katara and Sokka join them.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang whispered

"Hopefully, You won't need to," Ama says, just then Zuko appears below the stairs,

"What's going on?" he asks

"Another ship donned on us. We just need to keep it low until something happens," Sokka says to Zuko

The two ships were now parallel to each other. A bridge lowers across the gap between the two. A Fire Nation officer was crossing the ship along with two Fire Nation Soldiers following closely behind. Hakoda and Bato were standing on the other side, and Hakoda bows to the officer.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation," the Fire Nation Officer says to him.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo," Hakoda says to the officer

"Ah, Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way,"

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir" Bato says

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message," Hakoda says as he and the officer bow to each other before Bato and Hakoda walked off.

"Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island," one of the soldiers says to the officer

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right. They should've known that. I think this is a captured ship," now whispering, "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship," The officer and the soldiers begin to walk back across the bridge. Toph, who was listening to the officer, looked shocked. She climbs out of the stairway and pointed at the officer,

"They know!" Toph thrusts her hand towards the floor. She grabs the metal and twists it. Toph bends a fissure in the metal leading all the way up to the bridge. The bridge buckles, and the officer and the soldiers lose their balance just as the bridge falls out from underneath them. The soldiers and the officer yelled in fear, falling into the water below. Katara bends a small mountain of water up between the ships. She turns in a circle and thrusts her arms forward. The water slams into the side of the other ship, knocking it back several yards. The stolen Fire Nation ship begins to make its escape. A trebuchet from the enemy ship is fired and the flaming ammo is flung into the air towards the stolen Fire Nation ship. The ignited boulder hits the water, just missing the stolen ship. They started to fire again, and another flaming boulder hits the hull. Everyone on the ship try to regain their balance as it tips. Toph enters an earthbending stance as The Duke stands behind her.

"Load the Toph!" She says

Pipsqueak had a big stone disc over his head. He sets the disc in front of Toph. She takes two steps forward, slamming her left foot into the floor and popping the disc into the air in front of her, shooting at the enemy. It hits the trebuchet, demolishing it. Another trebuchet fires, and Toph launches another disc. The flaming boulder and the stone disc collide in the air and exploded.

Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Ama were hiding inside the hall leading to the bridge; they were on either side of the doorway leading out to the deck. Outside, a fireball can be seen hitting the water and causing a big splash. Aang attempts to run out and help in the battle, but Sokka grabs his shoulders and shakes his head, stopping Aang. Aang goes back to his hiding spot and knocks his head against his staff in frustration. The enemy ship fired a ballista into the stolen ship. The chained, metal projectile shoots into the water and punctures the hull of the stolen ship, causing a huge leak. The projectile is pulled out, expanding the breach and flooding the hull even more. Katara is at the edge of the deck looking down at the breach. Katara waves her arms upwards, as she pushes her palms down and exhales freezing mist towards the hole in the hull. The mist descends down the ship toward the breach, the hole freezing over.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" she says as she presses her arms down, pushing down the water between the two ships. A cloud of mist forms and rises up. Katara lifts her arms up and bends a huge cloud of mist into the air. She pushes her arms out making the mist float behind the stolen ship, clouding the view. The mist engulfed both ships. But that didn't stop the enemy from firing again. Ama, Zuko, Aang and Sokka were shaken by the last attack as the debris and smoke fly past the doorway.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Aang says as he rushes outside,

"Aang! No!" Ama says

Sokka grabs Aang's staff,

"You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this," he says

"Fine!" Aang angrily snatches his staff away from Sokka and storms off. There is another explosion and Sokka, Ama, and Zuko is caught in a wave of smoke. Another fireball is fired from the enemy ship and it hits the back end of the stolen ship's deck. The engine is on fire in the foreground. Katara bends water up from below and throws it at the fire, extinguishing it.

"How we doing?" Toph ran up to Sokka guys

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka replies

Suddenly, the giant serpent from The Serpent's Pass bursts from the water behind the ship.

"The Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it so easy!" Zuko says to Sokka

The serpent is towering over the ship. It is about to strike when a fireball from the enemy ship strikes it in the head, leaving a charred mark where it made impact. The serpent dives into the water, swimming under the stolen ship and then under the enemy. The serpent emerges and wraps its body around the vewwel. Sokka and Pipsqueak ran up to the edge of the deck. Sokka is shocked to see the serpent attacking the other ship.

"Thank you, The Universe!" Sokka says waving his hand as if saying goodbye to the serpent.

* * *

They made their way to a merchants' pier. Water was dripping from a grating in the ceiling of Aang's room. Aang is lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He looks over at his door as Toph, Katara, and Sokka entered the room.

"Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner," Toph says as Aang's stomach begins to growl. He clutches it, trying to stop it.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea," Aang says

Sokka pulls out a red headband, "Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow," he says

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly," Aang says

"Aang, be practical,"

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up with you," Katara says. Sokka and Toph leave the room. Aang went back to lying on his bed and tapping his finger.

"I Think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much," Katara places a hand on Aang's shoulder, "you don't want people to think you failed,"

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail,"

"Aang, that's not true,"

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good," he says

"Remember, there's still an invasion plan," Katara tries to reason with him

"And I hate the invasion plan, too! I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes!" He says angrily. He grabs the tapestry above his bed and rips it off its hanger, throwing it to the floor and knocking over his staff, "I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone," he finishes

"Aang,"

"Katara, please. Just go, please," he says

Katara tilts her head down sadly and makes her way to the door.

"Is there anything you need?" She asks

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back," he says and Katara left

When they came back to the ship Katara decided to go give Aang his food.

"I brought you some food," she says entering Aang's room. She looks left and right, finding no sight of Aang.

"Oh no!" She drops the tray of food and Katara runs out of the room.

Ama was having a conversation with Hakoda, when Katara runs up to them, tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ama says to Hakoda and walks away.

"What's wrong Katara?" Hakoda asks his daughter

"He left,"

"What?"

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has the save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility," she says frustrated

"Maybe that's his way of being brave,"

"It's no brave. It's selfish and stupid. We could be helping him. And I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much that we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?" She says angrily

There is a brief moment of silence as Hakoda lets Katara's words sink in.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" He asks

Now crying, "How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but...but we were just so lost without you," Katara turns away and sobs. Hakoda puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Katara," Katara hugs her father and continues to cry into his chest. Hakoda returns the embrace.

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt," She says crying

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache," He says to her.

* * *

Aang is desperately trying to hang on to driftwood and not be swept away. He reaches out to his glider as it floats further away. Aang yells as he is caught in a huge wave and is plunged beneath the water. Aang swims back up and grab a hold of the driftwood.

"I'm not gonna make it. I failed," he says to himself. There is a flash of lightning and the spirit of Avatar Roku appears before Aang.

"Roku?"

"You haven't failed, Aang," Roku says to the air bender

"But everyone thinks I am dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down," Aang says

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is I. I should've seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I also believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world," Roku says as he vanishes.

"I don't know," Aang says

A beam of moonlight casts over Aang

"You already saved the world," Aang looks up to the sky. The spirit of Yue appears in front of him, "and you'll save the world again. But you can't give up," Yue descends towards Aang. Aang stares in wonder, but his expression quickly turns to determination.

"You're right. I won't give up," Aang says, as he waves his arm in a circle. Aang bends a large wave of water behind him, pushing him forward. Aang climbs on top of the driftwood and rides it like a surfboard. He waves his hands to both sides and picks up speed. In the background, Yue raised her arms, making the wave grow even higher. After, Yue ascends back to the moon.

Aang lands ashore near a volcano. Aang is lying unconscious on the rocky shore. It is now dawn. Momo jumps onto Aang's chest and licks Aang's cheek, awakening him. Momo hops off Aang as he groans and sits up. Katara runs towards Aang. Sokka and Toph follow after, while Zuko helps Ama off the bison. Katara drops to her knees and hugs Aang's head.

"You're ok!" Katara says

Toph, Sokka, and Momo all gather around and formed a group hug. After a moment, Aang breaks away.

"I have so much to do," he says

"I know, but you'll have our help," Katara says back to him

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph jokes

"What about the invasion?" Aang asks

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse," Sokka says. Ama and Zuko now joins the group.

"Hey, what's..." Ama grabs Aang's broken and burnt glider from out the water, "Oh.. It's your glider," Ama says. She hands the glider to Aang as everyone stands up.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive," Aang says. He turns around and jumps onto a mount that is trickling out lava. He looks down solemnly. Aang spins the glider above his head and slams it into the lava end first before jumping away. The glider ignites and is consumed by the flames.

They were on their way back to Appa when Ama forcefully pulls Zuko backwards,

"What?" he asks

"You were about to step in some lava," She points down at the new stream of lava. It started to get bigger, to where they had to jump to get over it.

"I got it," Ama says and she bends the lava back, allowing them to walk through.

"Sweet! You've got to teach me that move!" Toph says exited

"Only in exchange for some metal bending lessons," Ama smiled at Toph

"You've got yourself a deal sister," she says as they all mounted on top of Appa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

In the Fire Nation outer islands, daytime, a mysterious cloud is scudding rapidly over the water. As it lights on one of the islands, voices emanate from it.

"I think I see a cave below," Aang's voice came from the cloud.

"Shhush... keep quiet!" Sokka's voice came out as well. The cloud disperses with a blast of airbending to reveal the kids, riding Appa. Sokka dismounts and begins a furtive reconnaissance.

"Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut," Sokka says to the gang

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in," Zuko says sarcastically

"Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds," Sokka points upward to four of the enemy, perched on a rock just behind him. One hops down onto his head and squawks plaintively. The kids laugh. Sokka is not amused. They walk toward the cave, Sokka lurking behind. All of a sudden, he leaps over their heads to ward off some [entirely imaginary] threat. Peering suspiciously about, he dashes into the cave, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave... after cave... after cave..." Sokka says as his head drops further to his chest with each repetition of the word.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes," Katara says to her brother.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave," Aang says

"Plus... They have _real_ food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" Toph says, and Ama sitting next to her punches the cave wall and several hoppers hopped out. Momo catches one and begins chowing down. The kids appear revolted.

"Looks like we got out voted, sport," Sokka says to Momo, "Let's get some new clothes," he then says to the rest of the group.

The gaang found a Fire Nation laundry nearby. Several items of clothing are hung on lines outdoors, suspended over steam vents. The group, hiding in some rocks close by, survey the scene.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody," Aang says

"I call the silk robe!" Katara says as she leaps from the rocks, runs to her prize and snatches it from the line.

"But if it's essential to our survival... Then I call the suit!" Aang says

Plunder ensues. The laundry's lone attendant, stealing a nap in the doorway, is oblivious.

* * *

The gang are trying on their new duds, near a secluded beach.

"Ta-dah! Normal kid," Aang says as he turns around revealing what he is wearing.

"Hmm... I should probably wear shoes, but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" Toph says as she sits down, brings her knee up to her chest, pulling on the shoe's upper and popping out the sole with her foot, which propels it into Sokka's face. She stands up and evaluates her new customized footwear.

"Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender," she says

"How do we look?" Katara asks, as she and Ama comes into view, making everyone look at them.

Katara was wearing a red crop top with one sleeve and a skirt that fell to her knees. Ama was wearing a skirt similar to Katara's but it was black and orange, her top was grey and had a gold band tied to her waist. Ama's hair was down showing how long it grew; it grew all the way to her knees.

Zuko and Aang, smitten, blushes at the ravishing Fire Nation beauty. Aang then suddenly realizes a problem.

"Uh... your mom's necklace," Aang says to Katara, which takes Zuko out of his trance emitted from Ama.

"Oh... oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it?" Katara says chagrined. She reluctantly removes it.

"Don't worry, Katara. If you want, we could go and get a new one to replace it for the time being," Ama says to her friend

"Alright then," Katara says

They went to the bazaar of a nearby town, where Katara buys some new, more fire-themed neckware. Toph, Ama and Sokka try on their own new accessories - a new headband for Toph, a topknot clasp for Sokka, and a white fire lily comb pin for Ama. Aang just smoothes down Momo's ears and tucks him beneath his coat.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as the say in the Fire Nation - 'Stay flamin'!" Aang says

Aang saunters out, the rest following. A man is eating a meat shish kebab on the sidewalk. Aang waves to him as they walk by.

"Greetings, my good Hotman!" Aang greeted the man

"Uh, hi. I guess?" The man says

"Uhgg, we don't say that anymore!" Zuko says to Aang a little offended

Aang blushes sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "Oh, rite. I guess my lingo is a little out of date, huh?" He says a little embarrassed

"You think," Zuko says

Sokka lead the way to a butcher's shop.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asks

"Come on, Aang. Every one here eats meat... Even the meat!" Sokka says pointing to a nearby cow-hippo, greedily scavenging a pile of fly-blown fish.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage," Aang says unconvinced

They enter. Aang turns around and begins dispensing affable greetings to his new countrymen.

"Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman"

Three imposing, official-looking figures approach him

"It's over, we caught you," one of the officers says to Aang

"Who me?"

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here," the officer says. Aang cringes, expecting the worst, "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform," the officer finishes

"Heh, heh. Uh!" Aang is seized by the collar and pulled away.

* * *

Later on that day during the night, Aang slides down the roof of the cave to its entrance and walks in. The rest of the group are seated around a fire.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Katara says to Aang

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," he says

"After _what?_ " Sokka stands up, flummoxed

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang says happily

"Enrolled in _what?!_ " Sokka sounds displeased

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But is sounds...really terrible," Sokka says to Aang

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to _school_ for?" Toph asks

"Well if you think about it, Aang could be learning some valuable information on the Fire Nation. I mean, schools talk about politics rite?" Ama says turning to Zuko a questionable look on her face.

"I'm not sure. I was home schooled," Zuko says to Ama

"Ama's rite, every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai," Aang holds it up towards the group, "and here's one that I made out of noodles!" He displays his masterpiece to the group.

"Impressive, I admit. But I still think it's too dangerous," Sokka says to Aang

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were _supposed_ to learn about it in class tomorrow..." Aang says deviously

"Hmm... I _am_ a fan of secret rivers," Sokka says relenting, "Fine, let's stay a few more days," he finally says

"Flamey-o, Hotman!" Aang says as he runs off in excitement

"Flamey-o?" Sokka turns to Katara

"Mmm-mm?" Katara shrugs her shoulders

* * *

The next day Aang went to school again.

"Good morning, class. Recite the Fire Nation oath," the teacher, Ms. Kwan says.

The students all turn to the larger-than-life portrait of Ozai that dominates the room's rear wall, bow Fire Nation style and begin reciting. Aang stands up awkwardly, a few beats behind everyone else, and does his best to follow along.

"My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him..." the students say in unison

"Fire Lord...Forefathers..." Aang is having trouble keeping up

"With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet..."

"Firebenders... Fire Lord...blah, blah, blah, blah," Aang says desperately

The other students stop reciting and begin giggling helplessly. Ms. Kwan scowls. The kids turn back around and sit down.

Rising and striking the open book before her with her ferrul for emphasis, "Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our Great March of Civilization," Ms. Kwan says

The students groan and take pens and paper in hand.

"Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?"

Aang raises his hand. The teacher acknowledges him suspiciously,

"Kuzon?"

Rising, "Is that a trick question? The Air Nomads didn't _have_ a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush," he says

The entire class stares open mouthed at this brazen heresy.

"Well, I don't know how _you_ could possibly know more than our national history book. Unless you were there a hundred years ago," she says to Aang

"I'll just rite down my best guess," Aang says, thinking better of it and sitting down.

Aang was in a different classroom now, at band practice. The music teacher taps his stand and the amateur orchestra commences playing. Aang, armed with a Tsungi horn, pauses a few moments to draw in a deep breath and suddenly lets fly a boisterous blast of something resembling music, maniacally dancing in place as he does so. The rest of the class stops playing, dumbfounded.

"Kuzon?" The music teacher questions Aang

"I know. I'm a terrible Tsungi hornist," Aang says

"No, child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?"

"I was just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland, right?" Aang asks

"Not really, no," a boy sitting beside him, named Shoji, says

"Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order," The teacher explains

"But what about expressing yourself?" Aang questions

"I know sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation, that we can't control our own bodies," Overcome with emotion, he claps his hand to his face and reconsiders, "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you," the teacher finishes

The orchestra recommences, Aang marching quietly as directed but clearly malcontent.

In the school courtyard, it appears to be recess, or lunch, and kids are scattered about the yard. As Aang exits the school building and enters the yard, the kids spot him and begin whispering; clearly, he has caused a sensation.

"Oh, hi, Kuzon. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing," a girl named On Ji says to him

"Thanks, On Ji. I could show it to you again, if you'd like," he says

Aang starts and yells as a blast of fire hits him from out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see that it came from another boy named Hide

"What'd you say, colony trash? You're gonna show her something?" he asks as he approaches them

"Just some dance movements," Aang answers

"Nobody shows my On Ji _anything_ , especially movements," Hide lunges at Aang, who steps neatly out of the way. For the next several seconds, Hide tries to land a blow on Aang, who is too quick and agile to be caught. At last Hide is propelled by his own momentum onto the ground. At this unfavorable juncture, the School Headmaster enters the scene, and naturally assumes that Aang has been bullying Hide, rather than the other way around.

"Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school," the Headmaster says to Aang

"Parents? But..."

"Don't be late," the Headmaster turns and leaves, followed by a smirking Hide. Aang is momentarily crestfallen - but suddenly appears to have an idea.

After school, in the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster is sitting directly beneath an obligatory portrait of Ozai on the wall.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs..."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara, in that order, were seated facing the Headmaster. Sokka is wearing a fake moustache and beard. Katara's hair is tied up in two buns on either side of her head, and her waist is padded to mimic pregnancy.

"Fire! Wang Fire. This is my wife, Sapphire," Sokka says in a weird voice

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you," Katara says

"Mr. and Mrs...Fire, your son has been enrolled here for two days, and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil," the Headmaster says

"My goodness! That doesn't sound like our Kuzon,"

Indulgently, "That's what any mother would say, ma'am. Nonetheless, you're forewarned. If he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school... by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out somethin' fierce," Sokka then blusters in Aang's face, "Young man, as soon as we get home, you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!"

"That's what I like to hear," the Head master says with an air of subdued sadism.

The kids rise and leave, Sokka swaggering proudly... the role of overbearing father figure seems to suit him.

* * *

They were all in the cave now. Sokka, still bearded, bends over Aang and rants at him.

"That settles it. No more school for you young man!" He straightens up and strokes his beard imperiously.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time," Aang says

"Ha, ha," Toph says mockingly, which makes Sokka scowl.

"Listen, guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom," Aang says

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters? No offense, Zuko," Sokka says

"None taken," Zuko responds

"I'm gonna throw them..." Aang does a quick tap dance flourish, "... a secret dance party!"

The group is stunned. Sokka is the first to recover.

"Go to your room!" Sokka says pointing

* * *

In the interior of the cave, later that same night, Toph and Ama earthbends a bandstand from the cave floor.

Sokka was arranging candles and Zuko lighting them.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so... silly," Sokka says

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork," Aang says demonstrating his fancy footwork.

Katara is in the background bending a beverage into an earthbended punchbowl.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! I always wanted to know what it's like to have a party!" Ama says

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending!" Toph says as everyone stops.

Aang moves Appa further into the cave, "Sorry, buddy. You should probably wait out back," Appa grumbles and shuffles into a tunnel at the back of the cave, "I know, you've got fancier feet than anybody... and six of 'em!" Aang says to his bison.

Aang helped the band of Fire Nation kids playing various musical instruments on the bandstand, set up. Aang leaps in front of them exultantly and, facing them, spreads his arms wide.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Flamey-os! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving," he turns around. It hasn't. The Fire Nation kids are standing, huddled together, uncertain.

"Now what do we do?" Shoji asks

"This is when you start dancing," Aang says

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave," a boy says as his head disappears into his collar like a turtle inside its shell.

"Yeah, what if someone finds out?" another boy says as he looks around anxiously and scuttles off.

"Oh, boy. Listen, guys... dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you," Aang explains

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't do that here," Shoji says

"Sure you do. You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as 'The Phoenix Flight,'" Aang demonstrated as he runs in a circle, squatting and kicking his legs in the fashion of Russian folk dance, his arms stretched straight out behind him in imitation of wings. The students ooh and aah.

"And this was the 'Camelephant Strut'," he hops on one foot toward the students, alternating feet with each hop, passing his palms in front of his face as he does so.

He turns a somersault through the air and lands in front of two girls, who giggle, embarrassed. He somersaults backwards and lands expertly on one foot, bowing. The students are amazed.

"Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?" Toph says taking a drink from her beverage

Aang, somersaulting through the air, lands in front of On Ji, who is looking away bashfully. A friend nudges her and she looks up at Aang, who extends his hand to her. She blushes as he leads her out to the dance floor.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se," Aang passes his arms in an undulating motion across his chest, stepping from side to side as he does so. On Ji imitates him.

"Wow, they look pretty good together," Sokka says

"Eh, if that's what you like," Katara says dismissively, looking away. She steals a jealous glance at the couple.

More of the kids join Aang and On Ji. The crowd is loosening up.

"Yeah, that's it. That's the sound of happy feet. All right, go with that. Everybody freestyle!" Aang says and everyone starts to dance. One of the students starts doing a lengthy, elaborate "freestyle" dance, reminiscent of juba dancing.

Ama gasps in excitement, "Come on Li!" She says happily as she drags the surprised Prince into the dance floor.

"Ama, I don't want to dance. There's too many people," he whispers

"Don't be such a party pooper" Ama says as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Knowing Ama for sometime now, Zuko knew he couldn't get out of it. He sighs in defeat,

"What did you have in mind?" He asks

Ama whispers it in his ear.

Zuko grunts, "You owe me big time," he says

"Yeah, yeah,"

They stretch out their arms and touch wrists, circling around the axis thus formed. They begin an elaborate dance that seems to be based off capoeira, cartwheeling through the air, crouching, and kicking over one another's heads. The crowd stops dancing and watches them, entranced.

They finished with Ama in one of Zuko's arms as if he just caught her from falling backwards. They were panting and sweating heavily.

"This is incredible. It's like my inhibitions just disappeared," a student says. Just then the Headmaster and his entourage enter the cave, and the dancing grinds to a halt. The boy's head shrinks back into his collar, "Okay. They're...back again,"

Aang, oblivious, dances across.

"He's the one we want, the boy with the headband!" The Headmaster pointed at an alarmed Aang.

The truant officers make a beeline for Aang.

"Uh-oh" Aang dashes into the crowd, an officer following close behind. The crowd parts in front of the officer to reveal a lone figure with his back turned, wearing a headband.

"Got ya!" The officer says as he grabs the figure by the shoulder and turns him around. It is Shoji who has tied his belt around his head in imitation of Aang.

"Looking for me?"

"That's not the one! He's here somewhere. Don't let him leave the cave!" The Headmaster demanded.

The officers dart through the crowd, the Headmaster joining them. Headbands are multiplying everywhere. One by one the officers snag them, only to discover one wide-eyed innocent face after another.

"Yes?"

"Hi there,"

"How we doing?"

"Looking for someone?"

The officers, disoriented, back into a small knot in the middle of the cave as the students encircle them. By now the entire student body has morphed into replicas of Aang.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Do you need something?"

"Over here,"

The gang is escaping down the tunnel Appa disappeared into earlier. Aang, last out, stops and turns back for a moment. Shoji, at the edge of the crowd, turns and winks at him. Aang bows, Fire Nation style, and runs down the tunnel. Two walls of rock abruptly slam across the tunnel's entrance, sealing it off. Shoji gages as he realizes his new friend is a despised Earthbender.

* * *

"We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache, now," Katara says to her brother

"Oh, no, I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin," he replies smugly as he strokes the moustache, unaccountably pleased with himself.

"Way to go, Dancypants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free," Toph praised the Avatar

"And it was so fun. Right Zuko?" Ama asks happily. Zuko just shrugged and looked away shyly

"Sure," he says. That's all Ama needed to hear

"I don't know. It was just a dance party, that's all," Aang says modestly

"Well, that was some dance party, Aang," Katara says before she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Aang blushes.

"Flamey-o, sir. Flame-ee-o," Sokka says rocking lazily back and forth and clapping his hands slowly like a trance-out beatnik.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

There was a meteor shower flying across the night time sky. Everyone was amazed by the beauty it showed. Even Zuko enjoyed the show.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch," Katara says

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka added

"Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it 1,000 times," Toph added

"I've never realise how peaceful things can be when it's calm," Zuko added

"You'd be surprise," Aang says back to him

Ama didn't say anything. She was too mesmorized by the shower that she didn't have words to discribe how beautiful it was. Zuko noticed this of course; he couldn't resist not paying attention to her as her eyes shined brightly, wondering deep into outer space. He let out a soft smile at her, as he watched the stars throught the reflection in her eyes. Then a sparkle appears in her eyes and he looks up to see a large meteorite enters the atmosphere and falls toward the earth.

"Oh, man. You've never _not_ seen anything like this," Sokka says as they all watch the meteorite fly over them.

The group all sit up and stare at amazement at the meteorite, engulfed in blue fire. The meteorite whistles throught the air and passes over their heads. Sokka turns around and watches as the meteorite crashes in a huge, blue explosion off in the distance, causing him to shield his eyes. Toph stands up in surprise. The group are now all looking at the smoke rising from an orange glow. They look at each other nervously.

They all then went over to the meteorite.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town," Ama says

"Not if we can stop it," Aang responded

Katara slides onto Appa's neck and takes his reigns,

"There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water on to the fire," Katara says as she whips Appa's reigns and flies off.

"Toph and Ama, let's make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer. Zuko, try to keep the fire in control as best as you can," Aang demands

"What should I do?" Sokka asks dejectedly

Aang, Toph, Ama, and Zuko looks back. Momo flies past them and chirps.

"Keep an eye on Momo," Aang says. Momo flies to Sokka and lands on his head.

"So whay, I'm just a lemur-sitter," petting Momo's head, "There, there. Feel better?" He asks his lemur friend trying to comfort him.

Aang, Toph, and Ama are running toward the fire. They swing their arms down and cut a fissure through the ground in front of the fire. They raise their hands, the fling their arms to both sides, bending the fissure into a trench and pushing the fire back. Zuko couldn't make the fire die down so he just herded it closer in the middle.

Flaming embers fall around Sokka and Momo. Sokka frantically stamps one out with his club while Momo stamps out the rest and jumps back on Sokka's shoulders. Sokka looks back to see all the other fires put out and gives Momo a sour expression.

Katara and Appa are flying over th nearby creek and high into th air. Katara is bending the water behind her, stabilizing it. She sprays a shower of water from the orb, putting out most of the flames. The three earthbenders bended a large, rectangular slab of stone to roll over its edges and stomp out ore flames. Zuko herds the flames in tighter, so it is easier to target.

Aang takes the orb of water from Katara wifh his waterbending as Appa flies past him, bending the water around.

"Sokka, stand clear," Aang says to Sokka

"Right, stand clear. Got it," Sokka replies disappointedly

Sokka stands up, picks up Momo, and begins to walk away. Aang bends the water behind him and takes a deep breath before he pushes his arms forward, throwing the water at the fire and exhaling a gust of wind. Momo quickly flies away before Sokka is caught by surprise be the torrent of water. A globe of water grows out from the center and explodes, spreading a light shower of snow all over the area, putting out all the fire.

"Good work, everybody," Aang says as everybody went onto Appa and left for the little town they just saved.

They went to a local resturaunt.

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night," Ama says

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't het the hero worship anymore. I miss the love," Toph says as she eats a dumpling

"Boo-hoo, poor heroes," Sokka says sarcastically

Sokka sitting at the edhe of the floor by himself, a tray of steaming smoked sea slug next to him

"Whats your problem?" Zuko asks him

"Yeah, you haven't even touched your smoked sea slug," Katara noted looking at her brother

"It's just..all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, ok. I can't do anything," Sokka says sadly

After a short while trying to cheer Sokka up Katara suggested that they go shopping, which boosted Sokka's spirits a lot higher then it was before. They took him to a weapons shop and Sokka was now as cheerful as he usuall is. Everybody looked at the weapons. Aang and Sokka seemed to be having fun, you know, just being boys. Zuko went to look at the shops dual swords collection; Ama joined him. He looked at the collection disapprovingly.

"Ooo. Thats what Sokka's talking about," Sokka says as he walks to a sword, closely examining it and feeling the scabbard. Ama and Zuko looks over and walks towards Sokka to get a better view. Zuko looks somewhat impressed by the craftmenship.

"At least I know your weapon choice isn't baised off of fancyness; this sword could acually be of use during a battle," Zuko says

Everyone gathers around the sword,

"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here," the shop keeper says, and then he walks away.

"That's it. That's what you needed all along, Sokka," Aang says suggestingly

"A sword?"

"Not the sword...a master," Aang says as Sokka pulls the sword off the rack, " We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao,"

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher," Katara says

"I learned from badger moles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers," Toph says

Sokka examines the blade, "It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him," he decided

* * *

Sokka is at Piandao's castle, located on top of a large bluff. Sokka is at the front gates. He grabs a knocker and taps it against the large door a few times. He waits a moment and looks around, but there is no answer. Sokka knocks the door and waits again. Still receiving no answer, Sokka becomes frustrated and grabs both knockers, banging them loudly and frantically. The right door is opened by the butler, frightening Sokka.

"Can I help you?" The butler says apathetically

Sokka still looked frightened. He quichly composes himself and assumes a more mannered persona.

"I've com to train with The Master," Sokka says

"You should know The Master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worh?" The butler asks

"Well, uh..." Sokka feels around his clothes for something to offer.

"Right," the butler shakes his head sadly, "Let's get this over with,"

The butler gester for Sokka to enter. Sokka steps through the gate and the butler closes the door. The butler lead Sokka to a large room with a red carpet and tall windows, giving a view of the vally. Piandao sits at a small table in front of the windows, his back towards the entrance. He has dark skin and wears a black cheongsam. Piandao is holding a calligraphy brush and dipping it into a tray of ink, carefully holding his sleeve with the other hand. Sokka steps forward.

"Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword,"

"Sokka. That's an unusual name," The Master replies

"Oh, uh, really? Uh, where I come from, The Fire Nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name, for Fire Nation colonials," Sokka says nerevously

Writing calligraphy on a piece of parchment, "Let me guess. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from The Master,"

"Well, actually, I've been all over the world,"

"Yep, here we go,"

"And I know one thing for sure," Sokka gets down on his knees and hangs his head, "I have a lot to learn,"

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself," The Master says, glancing back

"I know. Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is...I don't know if I am worthy,"

"Hm, I see. Well then," Master Piandao smiles and picks up his sword, "let's find out together how worthy you are,"

Sokka looks up as Piandao's shadow passes over him, Piandao's sword's scabbard strikes the floor. Piandao standing now before Sokka, sword firmly planted before him.

"I _will_ train you," The Master says

Sokka has a huge smile spread across his face.

Sokka and Piandao are standing in a sword fighting ring in front of the building they were in earlier. Sokka is wearing an almost identical outfit to Piandao's

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself," Master Piandao unsheathes his sword and behins performing a sword form, " you must think of it as another part of your own body,"

"Like a second head,"

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm. The sword is a simple tool,but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons," Master Piandao sheathes his sword and assumes a stance, "and just as the imagination is limitless so too are the possibilities of the sword"

Sokka smiles excitedly and nods his head in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were in the countryside. Aang, Toph, Auko and Katara were lying on their backs in a circle. Momo runs up to them and lies down next to Katara. Appa is sleeping under the makeshift roof. Ama was under her earthbended roof, also asleep.

"What should we do today?" Aang asks

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice," Toph says

"Twice?" Zuko questions

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the _sweet_ picking sensation,"

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we sould be doing," Katara says

"Plus, it's so hot today," Toph says in the process of picking her nose

"How hot is it?" Aang says jokingly

"I don't know. Real hot?"

"It's so how, it's so hot... Momo is shedding like Appa," Katara pets Momo and flicks tufts of fur from her fingers, "Huh, huh?"

Aang scratches his head and Katara's joke receives no laughs.

"I guess the jokes don't run in the family," Aang says

"Oh, everyone's a critic,"

Zuko ignores them. Instead, he looks towards Ama's direction. She was deeply asleep, though she looked uncomfortable. After all, she was lying on nothing but solid ground. She was also fidgeting in her sleep. Zuko gets up and walks towards her. He sits down, and places her head on his lap, like a pillow, so that she was much more comfortable. And it worked. She stoped fidgeting and she looked alot more relaxed.

"Um... What are you doing Zuko?" Aang asks

"She gets cranky when she wakes from discomfort. I don't want to deal with her aggrivating all the time after she is done with her nap," Zuko says

"Riite," Toph says as she flicks her booger of her finger. Toph grins knowingly at Zuko, and Zuko looks away, a slight blush on his cheeks,

"It's not like that," he mumbles to Toph

"Whatever,"

Aang and Katara didn't catch on to what Toph was picking up about Zuko; But they were to tired to question it and decided they could ask later about it.

"So where are we going next?" Katara asks Aang pinting to the map, "We're starting from here,"

"No, we're over on this island," Aang says pointing at a different spot

"You noodle-brains don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka," Toph says, lying down

"Ooh, I got one. If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" Katara grins at her joke. Toph rolls over on her side, away from Katara. A winged insect buzzes in front of Aang, who simply blows it away with a quick blast of wind from his breathe.

"Well I would ask Zuko, but he and Ama looks so peaceful; I'd hate to ruin the moment," Aang says as he and Katara turns to see Ama snuggling into Zuko's lap, and Zuko, head dropped down on his shoulder, sleeping with his arms rested on Ama's back and head, since he was trying to comfort her earlier but ended up falling asleep as well.

"For the first time, Zuko looks...calm; not always angry looking. Ya know?" Katara says and Aang nods

Hours later they were all asleep. Not long, Toph suddenly sits up.

"Sokka's coming!" Toph says

Everyone suddenly jolted up from their dead sleep. Aang and Katara wake up, gasping and smiling excitedly. Ama woke up but didn't want to move, since she was realy comfortable until she realise that she was sleeping on Zuko's lap. She jumps up embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry Zuko, I don't know how I ended up like that! Hehe" She says apologetically

"Don't worry Sleeping Beauty, Zuko wanted to make you all comfy and put your head on his lap," Toph says grinning at Zuko

"Really? Aww thanks Zuko! That was real knid of you," Ama thanked Zuko. Zuko just looked away shyly blushing.

Sokka is walking up to the top of the hill.

"Hey, huys. What are you doing?" He asks

Aang, Katara, and Toph all jump at Sokka and gave him a group hug.

"Sokka!"

"You're back,"

"We missed you so much,"

"Say something funny,"

"Funny how?" Sokka asks

Aang and Katara both laugh heartily.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asks Toph

"I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care," Toph replies turning away, blushing and siling

"Thanks. That warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help," Sokka says to them.

* * *

Toph, Aang, and Ama were earthbending the meteorite from earlier, up the slope to Piandao's castle, while Zuko, Sokka, and Katara was pusing it. They stop at the large doors. Sokka runs to the doors and bangs both knockers frantically. Piandao opens one of the doors almost immediately and steps out.

"Who's this?" Piandao asks

"Oh, these are my frinds, Just other good Fire Nation folks," Sokka introduced and Piandao bows to them, "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asks

Piandao lays a hand on the meteorite and examines it

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world," Piandao says to him.

It was a long and hard night for Sokka as he worked to make his sword.

In the morning Sokkas friends all sdat behind him as he sat in front of facing Piandao, holding Sokka's sword.

"Sokka, when you firts arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence… These are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you," Piandao sheathes the sword, kneels and gives it to Sokka, "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained,"

Sokka holds the sword he had made. He lowers his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka says. All of his friends all gawk at Sokka with shock and disbelief, "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry, too," Piandao quickly turns back around and swings his sword at Sokka. Sokka stands and avoids the attack, using his sheathed sword to block a thrust from Piandao. The rest of the group get up and go to help Sokka, but Sokka raises his hand to stop them.

"No, this is my fight, alone," Sokka says to them

Sokka and Piandao squared off in the sword-fighting ring. Everyone else watch from the upper part of the main building. They watched nervously. Piandao lunges forward and begins his attack, striking four times. Sokka deflects the blows and stabs at Piandao.

Piandao moves his head out of the way and stabs at Sokka, who sways back and avoids the attack; Piandao sweeps his sword at Sokka's legs, but Sokka jumps over it and lunges at Piandao, thrusting his sword forward. Piandao deflects Sokka's blade and hits him with the butt of his sword's hilt. Sokka is knocked back several feet and slides over the floor. Sokka flips himself backward and grabs a post of a small ridge to regain his balance. He quickly climbs onto the post and leaps to the other one just as Piandao thrusts his sword at him. Piandao spins around and tries to slice Sokka's foot, but Sokka jumps away to the other rail of the bridge. Piandao stabs at Sokka again, but Sokka jumps away to the other rail of the bridge. Piandao stabs at Sokka again, but Sokka jumps off the rail and rolls to the side and Piandao strikes again, but Sokka rolls under the blade. Sokka blocks Piandao's next strikes as he gains distance and hop back on the railing. Sokka leaps away to the end of the bridge as Piandao swings his sword at him.

"Excellent! Using your superior agility against an older opponent…smart,"

Piandao charges at Sokka again, striking at Sokka and pushing him up a large stone stairway. Sokka blocks all of the attacks, but the force pushes him against the wall of the stairway. He deflects a thrust from Piandao upward, then ducks as the blade slices through the part of the wall above his shoulder. Piandao swings his sword around his head and body in two large circles. Sokka barely dodges Piandao's blade, cart wheeling to the right. Sokka spins back around, hops a foot off the ground and pushes off the wall with his legs, propelling himself forward, sword extended. Piandao deflects the attack and Sokka rolls across the stair to the other wall, climbing to the top.

"Good use of terrain…fighting from the high ground,"

Sokka swings at Piandao below him, who parries and swings at Sokka. Piandao thrusts his sword at Sokka, who pins the blade under his own blade, weighted down under his feet. Piandao tries to wrench his sword free, but can't. He leans forward and pushes his sword upward, throwing Sokka off. Sokka grunts as he stumbles back into a tall stalk of bamboo.

 _"That must've hurt,"_ Everyone thought as they continued to watch

Sokka looks up fearfully, strands of hair falling over his face. Piandao raises his sword and charges at Sokka.

Sokka ducks as Piandao slices the bamboo just above his head. He runs off into the bamboo thicket, slicing through as many surrounding stalks of bamboo that he can. As Piandao chases after, the stalks all begin to fall. Piandao skillfully cuts through the bamboo. Sokka desperately runs through the bamboo and turns, grabbing a stalk and pulling it. He lets it ho just as Piandao catches up, causing the bamboo to whip back at Piandao. Piandao cuts through the stalk and begins to strike at Sokka, who deflects and runs off again, grabbing tow bamboo stalks.

"Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you!"

Sokka lets go of the stalks. They whip around at Piandao, who slices through them. Sokka is running out of the bamboo and back towards the sword fighting ring, screaming in terror and Piandao not far behind. Sokka is very frightened and takes a look behind, but Piandao has run off to the side and out of sight. By the time Sokka looks ahead, Piandao is already in front of him and pokes his sword out in front of Sokka, trying to make him run into it. However, Sokka leans back. Sokka slides under the blade. He stands back up and stumbles forward, stabbing his sword into the ground to stop his fall. Using his momentum, Sokka swings his sword back around, flinging dirt and dust at Piandao. Dirt hits Piandao in the face, blinding him. Piandao spins around and positions his sword behind his back to defend any sneak attacks. Piandao tries to blink the dirt out of his eyes.

"Very resourceful," he says

Piandao turns his head and listens for any sounds. Sokka nervously raises his sword defensively. He then slowly tries to sneak away, careful not to make any noises that would give away his location. Unfortunately, Sokka steps on a lone twig on the ground, snapping it. Piandao turns his head towards Sokka when he hears it. He twirls his sword around into an offensive position and charges forward. Sokka takes a step back as Piandao closes in and stabs at him. Sokka parries the attack, but Piandao catches Sokka's blade with his own. He pushes Sokka's sword around in two circles and flings Sokka's sword out of his hands. Sokka watches as the sword stabs into the ground several feet away.

Piandao swings his sword in large, horizontal arc at Sokka. Sokka is not cut by the blade, but is instead hit in the chest by Piandao's arms, knocking him on his back. Sokka looks up fearfully as Piandao turns and points his sword at Sokka's head. The rest of the group jump from the building to the ground and run towards Sokka and Piandao. Piandao swings his sword away from Sokka, halting Sokka's friends.

"Excellent work, Sokka," Piandao says

Sokka squints at Piandao curiously. Piandao raises his hand and signals to the butler. The butler flings the scabbard of Piandao's sword towards him. Still blinded, Piandao turns and pints his sword upward, letting the scabbard fly right onto the blade.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar," Piandao says

The group came out of their bending stances and look at each other in surprise.

"How did you know?" Aang asked curiously

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up," Piandao wipes the dirt off his face with the cloth that the butler just handed him, "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try "Lee." There's a million "Lees" Piandao says to Sokka as he sips a drink.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asks

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all," Piandao pulls Sokka's sword out of the ground and gives it back to Sokka, "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am,"

Sokka and Piandao bow to each other.

They were all walking out of Piandao's castle through the front gates.

"Wait!" Everyone turns to see the butler, "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by," The butler gives Sokka a small, brown bag to Sokka. They all bow as a farewell and the butler walks back to the castle. Sokka opens the bag and pulls out a white lotus Pai Sho tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile," Sokka says

"The white lotus. Hm." Aang says to himself.

"What does it mean?" Katara questions

"I have no idea," Sokka answers

"What is it with old people and the white lotus tile?" Ama asks to herself

They look back just as the butler closes the gate doors, clearly showing a lotus design on the doors surrounding the Fire Nation symbol.

"Ooh, that reminds me. Toph, Ama, I thought you guys might like this since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before," Sokka says as he pulls from his pocket a chunk of the meteorite used to make his sword. Toph and Ama takes the space earth that was given to them.

"Sweet. Check this out," Toph says. She shapes it into a swirl, a star, and then a spatter shape.

"Awe this is so cool," Ama says as she too starts to shape the rock into many things.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as "space earth." If it's from space, then it's not really earth," Katara says

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asks his sister

"I can't believe I missed you," she says jokingly at her brother.

 **Hey I am so terribly sorry to leave you guys hanging. I didn't have Wifi so I wasn't able to post new chapters. But as I promised, I will have a chapter for all the days that I have missed; hopefully not a lot. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next update! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

A waxing moon is hovering in the night sky, almost full, a field of red flowers in the distance. A single, large mountain is seen underneath the bright moon. The gang is gathered around a campfire underneath a gnarled and twisted tree.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh… It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing-Fu was haunted! Aah-ah…" Sokka dramatically pulls his sword out and wails in an attempt to be scary. Everybody else is unimpressed.

"I think I liked "The man with a sword for a hand" better", Aang says

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," Zuko says

"No, wait, I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story," Katara says

"Is this one of those "a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to" stories?" Sokka asks

"No, it happened to Mom," Katara says, and everyone focuses their attention on her.

"One winter, when Mom was a littler girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice," Katara now mimics a little girls voice, "It's so cold and I can't get warm," Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but… when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Aang wraps Momo's ears around his head nervously. Sokka is hiding behind a tree trunk and peering over. Ama just curled into her knees. Zuko and Toph remained unaffected by the story.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asks

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm," Katara says

Toph gasps and places a hand to the ground.

"Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming," Toph says to them.

Immediately everyone hugged one another, trembling with fear. Sokka soon regains his composure.

"Pft, nice try," he says to Toph

"No, I'm serious, I hear something,"

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories," Katara says

"It just stopped,"

"All right, now I'm getting scared," Ama says

"Hello, children," Everyone all scream and run off, revealing a woman. They all gather around and hug Toph. The woman walks into the fires light.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" Hama asks

"Yes, please," Sokka says

Hama smiles and walks away, followed by the group.

Everyone gathered around a square table under a single lit lamp in the dining room. They all have cups of tea, and Hama is pouring Katara's.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn," Katara thanked Hama

"Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in,"

"What do you mean, disappearing?" Sokka questions

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out." Hama says ominously. Now cheerfully, "Who wants more tea?" She frowns as she sees the fearful expression the kids all have. "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

The next day they all went to help Hama with her shopping.

"That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you," Katara says

"Yeah, maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages," Ama says

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly," Hama says

Hama, Katara and Ama walk off

Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Zuko walk past some townsman and merchant, overhearing their conversation.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons…this just reeks of spirit world shenanigans," Zuko says

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad," Aang suggested

"And then you can sew up this little mystery, likety-split, Avatar-style." Sokka says

"Helping people…that's what I do,"

Hama stops and turns to Katara, "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while,"

"This is a mysterious little town you have here," Sokka says and looks right into Hama's face.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children," Hama says cryptically and smiling

Hama walks away, leaving a confused Sokka.

When they were at the inn, Sokka places the wooden bucket of groceries on the table.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something," he says to the group

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran," Katara says to her brother

"But what did she mean by that comment, "Mysterious children"?

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he found six strange kids, camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"I'm gonna take a look around," Sokka walks out of the kitchen and up a nearby flight of stairs. The rest of the group follow after.

"Sokka? Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house,"

"It'll be fine," Sokka proceed to open one of the doors upstairs and glances inside the dark room. It is only a simple bedroom and he closes the door back.

"She could be home any minute," Aang says

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble, and this is just plain rude,"

Sokka finds a cabinet in the wall and grabs the door handles, trying to open it, but they are stuck.

"I'm not finished yet. Come on…" Sokka says grunting

Sokka yanks the doors open. Several marionettes fall forward, being held in place by their strings. The group all yelped in surprise. Sokka jumps back and draws his sword at the puppets in fright, his back against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Ok, that's pretty creepy," Zuko says

"So… she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon," Katara says as she closes the cabinet.

Sokka makes his way up into the dark attic and tries to open a nearby door, but it is locked.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff," Katara says angrily

"We'll see," Sokka says as he peers in through the keyhole. "It's empty except for a little chest,"

"Maybe it's treasure," Toph says excitedly

Ama gasps in excitement, "You think so?"

Sokka smiles gleefully at the thought of treasure. Aang and Katara frown at Toph and Ama. Sokka draws his sword and begins to pick the door's lock with its tip.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room,"

"I have to see what's in there,"

There is a click and the door opens.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Aang says

Sokka reaches down and picks up the chest. He tries to open it, but the chest is locked.

"Maybe there's a key her somewhere,"

"Oh, hand it over," Toph says

Sokka hands Toph the chest. She takes the armband made of space earth from her arm and bends it into the shape of a key. Toph pushes the key inside the chest's lock and begins turning it.

"Come on, come one," Sokka says impatiently

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Toph says

Katara looks over Toph's shoulders, blinking nervously.

"Guys, I don't know about this," Aang says nervously

"This is crazy. I'm leaving," Katara says

"Suit yourself. Do it, Toph," Zuko says

Katara begins to walk away. A click is heard from the chest. Toph gives a thumbs up to the group. Now everyone gathered around the chest and even Katara runs back to try and look inside. They all inadvertently push Toph to the side. Their cheeks are pressed together comically. The lid of the chest is slowly lifted until a voice is heard behind them.

"I'll tell you what's in the box,"

Everyone yelled with fear and alarm. The six quickly turn around and Sokka hides the chest behind his back. Hama is standing in the attic doorway as she walks forward. They all look down with guilt as Sokka hands the chest to Hama.

Hama opens it and reaches inside. Sokka's eyes are wide with fear and anticipation. Hama begins to lift the object from the chest. They look up in fear as Hama lifts the object. The tension is lifted when the object is revealed to be nothing more than a simple blue comb made from a whale bone. Hama smiles at them cheerfully.

"An old comb?" Sokka asks in disbelief

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe," Hama says

A wave of shock goes through Sokka and Katara.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asks

"Just like you,"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking around your campfire," Hama answers

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka questions

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like see prunes, if you stew them long enough," Hama says to them

"Great," Aang grimaces in utter disgust

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away," Katara says to Hama

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right," Sokka says as Katara punches him in the arm, "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around," he says

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get cooking,"

"I'd steer clear of the 'sea prunes'" Aang says to Toph, Zuko, and Ama

"I thought they were ocean kumquats," Zuko says to Aang

"Close enough,"

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asks

They raise their hands. Hama places her hand over the bowl of soup and bends the liquid out of it. With a flick of her fingers, Hama bends the soup into everyone's bowls, much to their amazement.

"You're a Waterbender! I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe," Katara says.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one,"

"So how did you end up here?" Sokka asks

"I was stolen from my home. It was over 60 years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Waterbenders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but out numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape,"

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore,"

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid," Katara says

"Oh, you poor things,"

The rest of the group lower their heads solemnly. Zuko had a pinch of guilt in his chest.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero," Katara says to Hama

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone," Hama says to Katara

"Yes, yes of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me," Katara says excitedly.

Katara went with Hama so that Hama could teach Katara some things. Meanwhile the rest of the group went to search around and look for clues on the people disappearing.

"This has gotta be the nicest, natural setting in the Fire Nation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here," Ama says

"Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean," Toph suggested

Sokka takes a big whiff of some yellow flowers before turning to Toph furious

"The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and… lunar goodness," Sokka says to Toph, defending Yue, the moon spirit.

A traveler walks down the nearby trail and Aang turns to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?"

"Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that's Old Man Ding," the traveler says

"Where does Old Man Ding live," Zuko asks

They got the information they needed and head towards Old Man Ding's house.

They see an old man at work on one of the small houses. The old man steadying his hammer as he holds a nail against a board.

"Old Man Ding?" Aang asks

Old Man Ding glances back behind him just as he brings his hammer down on his thumb, causing him an immense amount of pain and to drop his hammer.

"Eeh, yeow! Aw, dang blam it! What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old," Old Man Ding crouches down to lift up a board, but is too weak, "Aww… well, I'm young at heart," Aang reaches down and helps him lift the board up to the window. "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least,"

Sokka takes the hammer and nail and proceeds to nail the board down.

"We wanted to ask you about that," Ama says

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Zuko asks

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Force me to start walking toward the mountain," Old Man Ding points to the mountain, "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!" The man explained

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka asks

"Oh, no! I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!" Toph says and they ran towards the mountain.

They sprinted through the woods until Toph stops and places a hand on the ground.

"I can hear them, they're this way,"

They were at the foot of the mountain now.

"This is the place,"

"I can't see anything down there," Ama says

"That's why you have me, let's go,"

They all jump into the darkness of the cave. They came across a metal doorway that are lit by two torches.

"It's time to show that my lessons have paid off Ama," Toph says and Ama nods

Toph and Ama stomps their foot down behind them for support, and punches the door with both their fists, knocking it off its hinges. They make their way further into the cave, Zuko light the way with his fire bending. Zuko's light reveals dozens of men and women chained to the walls of the cave.

"We're saved," one of the prisoners says

The five enter the chamber. Toph and Ama used their space rocks to make a key and begun unlocking the shackles from some of the prisoners.

"I didn't know that spirits made prisons like this, who brought you here?," Aang asks

"It was no spirit,"

"It was a witch,"

"A witch, what do you mean?" Sokka asks

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppet master,"

"Hama!" Sokka says angrily

"Yes, the innkeeper,"

"I knew there was something creepy about her,"

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang says

"Ama and I will get these people out of here, you go," Toph says

Zuko lights the unlighted torches so that they could see and left with Sokka and Aang.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in the that wretched, Fire Nation prison. The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend; any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, where nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. _Bloodbending_. Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men…" Katara stared at Hama in horror, "And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything… or anyone," Hama says very darkly.

"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power," Katara says, uneasy

"The choice is not yours. The power exists… and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture… your mother!"

"I know,"

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with _any_ means necessary!"

"It's you, _you're_ the one who's making people disappear during the full moons,"

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work,"

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town," Katara points her finger at Hama, but her arms twists to one side, then the other side, and behind her back. Katara grabs her arm and tries to stop it.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me," Hama makes Katara stand straight up, stiff, "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body,"

Hama uses bloodbending to twist Katara's body around and throw her from side to side. Katara's body twitch and jerk erratically, her hands in the foreground. Katara is forced down to her knees. Tears begin to form in her eyes.  
"Stop…Please," pleaded Katara

Hama cackles sinisterly. Katara is looking down, tears streaming down her face. Katara clenches her fists, and the grass around them shrivels and dies. She lifts her eyes at Hama in anger. Hama's smile quickly fades and her laughter ends. Katara stands back up and takes a deep breath, lifting her hands.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is _more_ powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!"

Hama and Katara both enter their battle stances. Katara lifts her arms up and bends the water out of the grass and into a ring around her. She hops forward, spins once, and flings the water at Hama. Hama takes the water with her bending and redirects the attack back at Katara. Katara skillfully takes the water back, spins back around, and flings the water back again, countering the counter-attack. Hama extracts the water from two trees, creating two large torrents, and throws them forward before taking Katara's attack and flinging it back again. The three torrents all formed one massive torrent of water and flew towards Katara. Katara steps back and presses her hand forward, blocking the attack. The water is completely blocked, exploding into a spectacular shower of droplets. Hama's reflection in the droplets and Katara's eyes showed shock and fear.

Katara dashes forward and circles her arms inward. The water hanging in the air is bent into two torrents, one hitting Hama's head, the other her feet, spinning her in mid air like a yin-yang and knocking her down as she yells. Hama slowly rises up as Sokka, Aang, and Zuko run into the area.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka says

"Give up, you're outnumbered," Aang finishes

"No. You've outnumbered yourselves," Hama says

Hama raises both arms and the three boys' bodies stiffen. Hama flings them at Katara. Katara leaps between the three, dodging them, gathers more water from the grass and flings it at Hama as she rises. Hama extracts the water from another tree and creates a massive spinning wheel of water in front of her body to forcibly block the attack. Katara is ready for more when Sokka comes at her with his sword.

"Katara, look out! It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm, stop it!"

Hama waver her arms to the side, controlling Sokka and making Katara back away. Katara extracts more water from the grass and knocks Sokka away with it. Aang is then controlled and is forced to attack Katara. Hama had Zuko pull out his dual swords and started swinging it towards Katara.

"This feels weird," Aang says

"What is going on!" Zuko asks angry that he is being controlled like a puppet.

Katara sashes the water hard into Aang, knocking him into a tree. Katara throws the water at Aang and freezes it, pinning him to the tree. She then proceeded to the Fire Prince. She extracted more water from the grass and cascaded Zuko in it, freezing the water.

"Sorry guys," Katara apologies'

"It's ok," Aang says

Hama bloodbends Sokka to attack again. Sokka had a face full of fear. Katara quickly extracts the water from a sapling and flings it at Sokka's sword arm. He is sent flying back and hits a tree. Katara freezes the water and pins him there.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara… and don't let them hurt each other,"

Hama's arms are outstretched. She lowers her stance and pulls her arms in. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were pulled out of the ice prisons, and are sent flying towards each other, Zuko's arms outstretched pointing his dual swords to Aang and Sokka; Sokka's sword pointed towards Aang, and Aang just flying towards the weapons. They scream in terror.

"No!" Katara yelled and the suddenly the three boys stopped. They stare at their hands, realizing they have control again. They look to Hama, who stiffens and twitches, full of fear. Katara had her hands stretched outward, bloodbending Hama. Katara is shocked at first, then slowly brings her hands down, forcing Hama to her knees. Hama struggles to get back up, but glances back when Toph, Ama, and the prisoners arrive.

Hama's hands being bound by shackles.

"You're going to be locked away forever," one of the prisoners says

Two of the prisoners begin to lead Hama away

"My work is done. Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender," Hama says

Katara puts a hand to her mouth and slowly begins to cry. Hama begins to laugh with evil. The prisoners take her away and Katara drops to her knees, sobbing, with Aang and Sokka resting their hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

Zuko walks away in shame. His back turned to the group. Ama notices his absence and walked towards Zuko.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" She asks

"This, this is the doings of my family. My family has caused pain and suffering to all these people. And look what it has done to Hama. I never realized how blind I was before," Zuko says, guilt filling his words

"It's ok Zuko. What matter's is that you are here. And we're going to put an end to this war with the invasion," Ama says

"But that invasion, wont bring the people this world has lost back, it won't hide the fact that this war happened,"

"Maybe so, but like everything else, we adapt. People will grow stronger, and freer than they ever have been. Some will learn to forgive, and some will hold a grudge. And soon they will forget about this war, leave it behind as just another piece of history in a textbook. And then, people will learn to live together in peace and harmony. It will take some time, but it will happen. I'm sure of it." She says to him.

He turns to look strait into her eyes. He saw his mother in her.

"When this war is over, I will find her; for the both of us," he says and realizing what he meant, Ama smiled, tears threatening to come out. She gave him a big hug, and he returned it.

"I can't wait," she says softly

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

"This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force," Sokka says looking at a map. They where at a place with mountains and fields of Koala-Sheep.

"How did you pick this place?" Toph asks

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map. It's uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place,"

"Nice choice Sokka. And we're here four days ahead of schedule," Ama says

"Wait," a shocked Aang shoots out of bed and high into the air, "four days! The invasion's in four days!"

Sokka yawns, "Whatever. That's like…four days from now," he lays back onto his mat, "Let's just calm down, and…." Sokka fell asleep before he could finish, snoring uncontrollably.

"Sokka's got the right idea Aang. We're here, we're ready…" Katara lays on her mat, "the best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest,"

"Uh…" Aang looks around frantically but everyone seems to be asleep, "I guess,"

Aang curls up on the grass.

 ** _Aang's Dream_**

The scene fade back in with a close shot of a large ornate Fire Nation symbol. It appears to be a large, ornate and intimidating door. The door busts open, revealing a boy with large hair, a head band and a yellow/orange jump suit with his back away from the entrance. He enters the room with a series of dramatic gestures. It is actually Aang who is in this strange garb. Aang takes an intense jump on to a rock tower.

Continually making a series of comically fast and dramatic ninja-like moves during this speech, "Your days of tyranny are over Fire Lord. I'm bringing you down!"

In front of him is an elaborately dressed Fire Lord with Kabuki-like facial features. He is about to take a bite of a bundle of grapes, but stops and looks down at who ever is disturbing him. He is a giant compared to Aang.

"Really," he bends his giant face close to Aang's, "How do you plan on doing that, when you're not even wearing pants?"

Aang looks down to discover this is true and screams. He quickly covers himself with a fuzzy white water tribe shield pulled out of thin air. Aang is shaking with embarrassment. Suddenly, giant eyes begin to appear all around him. The eye's close and disappear back into the walls. The Fire Lord is laughing as Aang slowly backs out the door. The Fire Lord raises his arms to the ceiling, while surrounded by flames, laughing heartily.

 ** _End of Aang's Dream_**

Aang woke up startled. "Aah!" Aang feels all around to make sure he is wearing pants, and then sighs with relief. Momo approaches him,

"It was just a dream Momo, I still have my pants. Well, I better keep training," Aang walks up to a bush with an extremely intense look on his face. He started kicking the bush. Momo is looking on at Aang kicking the bush. Momo's ears go down in a gesture of displeasure and he curls up for sleep.

In the morning Aang is still up. He is now punching a tree. He looks extremely intense and concentrated on this task. The others are slowly waking up from the sound of the punching. Katara, looking drowsy, turns toward Sokka. Sokka shrugs and Katara gets up. She approaches a very fierce looking Aang from behind.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She asks Aang

"A couple hours," Aang circles the tree, doing, some fancy footwork and varying the type of punches, "I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai,"

"You know there is such a thing as over-training," Katara says to him

Aang gives a final extremely hard punch, which reverberates through his body in a comedic fashion. He falls backward, stuck in his punching position. After a pause, all the leaves fall from the tree at once. Katara looks on in disbelieve. Aang, eyes wide, with gray bags under them, holds up his hands in a defensive pose. Leaves fly from his body.

"You don't get it, do you?" Aang circles Katara, who looks half frightened, half amused, as Aang does a variety of air punches and defensive maneuvers, "My form is bad. I'm sloppy. And I still don't know any firebending, not even the basics," Aang's eye twitches. Katara moves Aang's hand away from her face with a worried smile. Sokka relaxing on the grass looks up from his map.

"That's okay Aang. The eclipse will block all firebending anyway, you don't need to know any. Plus it's a stupid element," Sokka says

Zuko glared at him

"Kidding kidding,"

"Okay," Aang raises his arms and then begins a series of comic and sloppy attempts at chops, punches and kicks, "Well, I still have to work on everything else. I'd better spend the whole day training,"

Aang bows quickly toward everyone and then creates an air ball and rides away on it. Sokka looking worried and then hiding his face behind the map. Toph sits bored in the background with Zuko, both totally unaffected by everything that has gone on that morning. Ama gets up with her bedding and walked somewhere else to finish her nap, grumbling and cursing under her breath on the way.

"Told you," Zuko says to Toph

At the end of the day Aang slinks back to camp in a zombie like fashion. He gives a long yawn and falls back onto the ground.

"Good night Katara. Good night Sokka. Good night Ama. Good night Zuko. Good night Toph. Good night Appa. Good night Momo. Good night Appa and Momo,"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Ama and Toph yells angrily.

Aang cringed, and then laid back relaxed. His eyes slowly close. He has yet another dream similar to the last. Aang gets up and walks away. Aang circles some sleeping Koala-Sheep, practicing various defensive moves. Katara approaches.

"Aang, it's the middle of the night. You need to go back to sleep,"

"But I forgot my pants and my math test," He says

Katara sighs, and then breathes in deeply, she moves forward and grabs Aang's shoulders. Aang's very bloodshot eyes turn toward her.

"Aang, sleep. Please…for me,"

Aang looks confused and rubbed his eyes. Katara leads him back toward their camp. A koala-sheep bleats after them.

In the morning Aang wakes up in a panic. He turns to Sokka who is still sound asleep and shakes him vigorously.

"Sokka get up! I need to know what day it is!" Aang pulls on Sokka's eyelids and lips in a comedic fashion.

"What?! Who's talking?!" Sokka thrust forward with his sword, but hits a rock head-on before he can complete his swing. He falls back on to his sleeping mat, his body stiff, frozen in the swinging position.

"Relax, it's still two days before the invasion," Toph says waking up

Aang is hopping around the sleepy Sokka, tugging on various limbs, "Sokka, you've go to get up and drill your rock climbing exercises,"

"What?"

"In one of my dreams, you were running from fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you,"

"But that was just a dream, I'm a great climber,"

"Then climb that cliff. Climb it fast!"

Sokka looks up at the cliff summit, looking back at Aang and then pointing to himself. Aang nods and Sokka slinks off toward the cliff.

"Stupid Avatar. Stupid Cliff. Stupid dream! I can climb fast!" Sokka says to himself annoyed

Aang looks pleased and relieved at Sokka's climbing. Suddenly he turns around to Katara and Toph. Toph has just put her lips to a satchel of water. Aang yells, causing Sokka to startle and slip down the cliff face.

"Don't drink that!"

Toph throws away the satchel and spits the water all over Katara, who is disgusted.

Perturbed, "Why, is it poisoned?"

An annoyed Katara water bends the water off herself.

Aang's eyes are crossed.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder," Aang mimics holding his bladder, "And you need to start wearing your hair up Katara. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and then we died, and Ama, you need to work on your running. You were going as slow as a cat-tortoise…"

Ama gets up with her sheet and pillow, walks over to Aang, and gives him the deadliest glare she has ever done, which frightened him a little, since he never seen Ama angry before. Satisfied with his reaction, she walked off silently towards Appa, and drifted off to sleep in the saddle.

"I know you're just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling," Katara says to Aang

Aang looks around unsettled. He looks extremely tired and has dark circles under his eyes. Aang lets out a sigh.

"You're right. I'm losing my mind," Aang says

Sokka who is nearly to the top of the cliff, suddenly slides down.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves," Aang says

"Of course you are. That's 'cause you've got to fight the Fire Lore, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we're all done for," Sokka says which didn't help the situation at all.

"Sokka, you're not helping!" Katara says angrily

"What? It's true. That's the deal, he knows it,"

"You know what? I've got just the thing. Get ready to be de-stress-i-fied," Katara says

Everyone took turns on trying to "de-stress-i-fie" Aang. Katara took Aang to a hot spring to do some yoga, but Aang felt like he was in the Fire Lords Palace and the whole world is being engulfed in flames. Sokka decided to act like a psychiatrist, which just made Aang a little more frustrated. Toph gave him a massage, or more like a 'back pounding' because it put Aang in a world of hurt. Zuko just tied him up so that he was forced to sleep, but it just freaked the living spirits out of Aang. And Ama tried to sing him a lullaby, which started to work but due to lack of sleep, she was grouchy, so the lullaby went from sweet to really scary.

"Thanks for everything guys," Aang says

Everybody but Ama smiled at him. Ama would have smiled as well but she had already fallen asleep. She was snoring louder than Sokka does.

"So do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night sleep?" Katara asks

"Uhh….I kinda think I sorta might….slightly feel a little better…..maybe,"

"Then our work here is done," Sokka yawns, stretches and falls back onto his sleeping mat. The others do the same. Aang is the only one left awake and alone. Aang lays back and closes his eyes.

Yet again, Aang has another nightmare. Aang wakes up screaming. He continues to scream. Everyone is waking up, except for Ama who remains too tired to even care. Appa jumps with fright, causing Momo to fall off his back.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asks

Aang turns away from his friends and slumps over, bowing his head to the ground, "It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worst,"

"Looks like it's time for…. Another therapy session," Sokka says as he spins around and now dons the 'Wang Fire' beard.

Aang looks up at him, disgusted and then turns around and speaks angrily, "No, that won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion," Aang twitches and Katara looks shocked and Sokka's beard fell off. Toph seems to find this amusing, And Zuko just doesn't seem to care at the moment.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion," Aang says in a zombie like trance and nearly stumbles

"You don't look so good. You sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?" Katara asks

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep,"

"Aang, staying up can't be good for you,"

"Actually staying up all night has given me some time to think. And I've realized some big things Katara,"

"What big things?"

Aang then starts to daydream and makes a weird position; which confused Katara greatly.

"Aang?"

"Huh?"

"I was just saying you should take a nap,"

"Oh, I guess I kinda drifted off into a day-dream,"

"What was your dream about?"

"Uh living under water?" He looks embarrassed

"Sounds great,"

A long and loud yawn was heard behind them.

"Man I slept like I was _dead_ " Ama was stretching the sleep out of her body.

Aang decided that he needed more _training._

He was hiding in the bushes. He jumps out, does a somersault and hides against a rock. He pops out from behind the rock.

"Put 'em up, Fire Lord,"

Aang shoots a kick of Air at, a picture of Ozai made out of noodles, and misses it; knocking Sokka to the ground.

"Hey, I'm trying to build Appa some armor here so he doesn't have to go into the invasion naked. He's _your_ bison…" Sokka says

Aang's arm is reached out in front of him at some imaginary enemy.

"Ozai's defense is impeccable. I'll have to try a different approach," Aang jumps up into the air with a yell and begins to shoot balls of air down at the noodle Ozai. All 4 shots miss.

"You think you're untouchable, don't you Mr. Fire Lord?"

Aang then turns, looking at Momo in disbelief for some reason. He backs away and shakes his head vigorously. He covers his eyes and the peeks through them. And Momo chirps at him.

"That's more like it," Aang pets Momo, "I'm so tired, that for a second there I imagined you were talking to me," Momo moves his head to one side as if he is confused, "Oh, Momo….. let me explain,"

Aang is attempting to speak Momo's animal language. Everyone else watches, confused and worried. Momo and Aang seem to be carrying on their conversation. Aang even laughs a few times, as if Momo told a joke.

"Aang," Aang and Momo look up in surprise, and they see Ama, "We're all starting to get a little worried about you,"

"You've been awake too long," Sokka says

"And you're acting downright weird," Zuko says

Aang started to freak out again, staring away from everyone else.

"Guys…come on,"

Aang ran up to Ama, "Ama, what should we do?" Aang asks scared for some reason.

"About what?" Ama asks

"About that!" Aang points behind him, only to reveal nothing but the forest,

"Uh…" Ama looks to everyone else confused

They just shrugged, equally confused

"Come on guys, we're all on the same side," Aang says

Aang started to look all around him scared of what ever is going on in his head.

"Huh? Huh!" He says to himself

"Um Aang?" Katara asks

"I just need a jump in a cold waterfall!" Aang screams and runs into the forest like a lunatic

"What just happened?" Zuko asks

"I have no idea," Sokka says

"I have a plan," Katara says

Aang is walking, suddenly he is engulfed in a cloud of mist. In the middle of the mist is a large fluffy, white, pad of wool on the wood pillars Toph used for Aang's 'back massage' earlier. Aang approaches it. He comically pops around all sides of the wool, feeling and inspecting it's fluffiness. He has his cheek pressed to the fluffy pad. He looks at it very skeptically.

"Oh look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed, made out of clouds," He says

"Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it," Toph says. Everybody approached him.

"We made it for you. A good night sleep will probably take the crazy away….. we hope," Sokka says

"Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't, the invasion's tomorrow," Aang says

"Aang…" Katara says imploringly

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me," Aang raises his fists in a feeble attempt

"I'm not going to hit you,"

"You want me to do it?" Zuko asks

"Listen to me, you've been training for this since the day we've met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough," Katara says to Aang

"You really think so?"

"We all do," Ama says

"You can do this. You're ready," Sokka says

"You're the man Twinkle-toes," Toph says

"Thanks guys," Aang yawns and Katara helps him onto the fluffy Koala-Sheep wool bed, "you know what? I think I am ready,"

Ama then starts to sing a lullaby,

 _Where I live, there are rainbows_

 _With life in the laughter of morning_

 _and starry nights_

 _Where I live, there are rainbows_

 _And flowers full of colors and birds_

 _Filled with song_

 _I can smile when it's raining_

 _And touch the warmth of the sun_

 _I hear children laughing in this place_

 _That I love_

 _Where I live, there are rainbows_

 _With life and the laughter of morning and starry nights_

During the song everybody slowly went to sleep; some tried to stay up till the end of the song, but it was too soothing, that it just slapped sleep into them.

 **Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Leave any reviews about it; anything that helps me improve my writing skills will make me very happy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang says and Momo scurries to his shoulder

"Sounds like you slept well," Ama says

"Like a baby moose-lion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord,"

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?" Toph says making various air punches

Aang looks down dejectedly

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe," Aang says

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about space," Toph says

The horizon started to get foggy.

"Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asks

"No, that is the invasion," Sokka says

They all look to the ocean, and see five Water Tribe ships appearing out of the fog. They all went down to the beach.

Aang, Toph, and Ama, earthbended some docks for the ships. Katara and Sokka runs towards their father with Katara proceeding to embrace him.

"You made it Dad!" Katara says happily

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asks

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type," Hakoda says as he looks behind at Due and Tho who are descending from the ship.

"Whoooo-wheee. This place ain't nothing like a swamp. What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?" Due asks pointing at a rock.

"It's just a rock, Due," Tho says

"Well, I'll be,"

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" Hakoda jokes skeptically

"I just wish they would wear pants," Bato says

"Pants are an illusion and so is death," Hue says as he descending from the ship

Hakoda, Bato, and Katara have confused and worried looks on their faces. Only Sokka is smiling widely.

"Hi Katara," a guy named Haru says and Toph, Aang, Katara, and Ama turns around to see a man with so facial hair, not much older than Ama and Zuko, probably 19 or so.

"Haru, it's so good to see you again," Katara says as she hugges him

"Toph, Ama, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlledby the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending," Aang introduced

"Katara inspired me and my Father to take back our village," Haru says

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you," Haru's father, Tyro says

Toph then gets a surprised look on her face.

"No way," She says as she gets into a defensive stance, "Is that….." A pair of huge hands appear and carries Toph up.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" The Hippo is seen lifting Toph, who is really tiny compared to him, and embraces her.

"You guys here for a re-match?" Toph says angrily

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" A man behind The Hippo says as he raises both arms up in enthusiasm.

"Sweet," Toph says

"Blind Bandit?" Ama asks Toph

"It was my stage name back then when I was the Champion of an Earthbending throw down," Toph says

"Nice," Ama says

Sokka watching the whole scene a short distance away, turns his head towards his father. Suddenly, a boat explodes behind Sokka and Hakoda, shocking them both as they proceed to run towards it. The Mechanist appears from the lower deck, his face covered with orange goo, coughing. Teo is wheeling his wheelchair down the gangplank. His father, The Duke and Pipsqueak trail behind him.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asks

"Yes. But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of a peanut sauce proved to be a failure," The Mechanists replies

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asks

The Duke piggybacking on Pipsqueak's back and Pipsqueak shows up from behind, their faces covered with peanut sauce, answers.

"They're destructive," Pipsqueak says

"And delicious!" The Duke says as they both proceed to lick sauce off their faces. Momo jumps on Pipsqueak and tries to lick his face to the amusement of both boys who laugh.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asks The Mechanist

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation would be quite surprised,"

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you," Teo says to Aang, pulling out a pole-like object from his wheelchair

Aang takes the object, and blue wings pops out from the sides.

"A new glider! This is amazing!" He says

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment," The Mechanist says as he places his head under the handle and pulls it. Peanuts tumble out of the compartment into his mouth.

"Oh well, I'm sure that will come in handy," Aang says to The Mechanist

Everybody was having their meal. Sokka had scrolls in his hand and gulping nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Hakoda says to his son

Sokka takes a deep breath and walks to the platform.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka says as he trips and starts to pick up his fallen scrolls hurriedly.

"Uhm… So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that. Because other wise why else would you be here… Anyway…" Sokka says nervously and clumsily drops more scrolls. He picks them up and places it on a board.

"The Fire Lord's palace is here. Uh no, uh wait," Sokka flips through many maps and then finally comes to the rite one. "It's here, and uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord, and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm…." Sokka is panicking nervously.

"I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning" Sokka looks down and tries to compose himself.

Rapidly, "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang ust to live and the we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior, She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me…." Sokka rapidly says

"Wow, he says beginning, he means beginning, beginning," Katara says quietly

"….and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him….." Sokka continues and Hakoda approaches him.

"Thank you, Sokka," Hakoda places a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder, "It's okay, why don't you take a break?" Sokka looks rather disappointed and obliges.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get pass our first major obstacle here," Hakoda points to the map, "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin,"

The Boulder raises his hand to ask a question, "Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse? When the firebenders are _powerless_?" He asks

"The eclipse only last eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!" Hakoda says and everyone cheers, but Sokka looks downcast.

Everybody had begun preparing themselves for the invasion. Katara gathers water in her pouch; Toph and Ama puts on Earth Kingdom armor; Hakoda puts his head gear on; Appa is armored; and Aang shaves his head so that he can wear his arrow proudly again; and Zuko just sharpens his dual broadswords.

Sokka is looking at his Water Tribe headgear despondently. Aang flies to him with his new glider and lands beside Sokka.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. The boats are ready to leave," Aang says to his friend

"I messed up, Aang,"

"What?"

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart," Sokka says disappointed with himself.

"Sokka, that speech wasn't your moment of truth. That was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that,"

"My dad is. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should,"

"Look, your moment of truth isn't gong to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there, on the battlefield," Aang says to Sokka

"You seem so confident about everything. How do you know we're going to win?"

"Because I already failed the world once at Ba Sing Se. I won't let myself fail again,"

Everyone was all on a ship and now was headed out into the sea.

"There they are, The Great Gates of Azulon," Bato says looking through a telescope

"I don't see any gates," Ama says

"They're there," Zuko says

They spot a dragon statue with a net outside its mouth. Katara and the swampbenders are trying to peer through the dense fog.

"Katara, you and the swampbenders whip up a fog cover," Hakoda says

"We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade," Tho says

Katara and the swampbenders jumps into position, spreading their hands apart at the same time, creating a fog cover.

Nets can be seen coming out from the statue of Azulon's sleeves.

"Keep it up, we're almost through," Hakoda says

An alarm sounds. Smoke emits from the dragon statue's snout and the net rises above the fog. The alarm stops. Someone firebends from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the net in flames. The net continues to rise out from the water and fire slowly spreads through it.

"They know!" Zuko says

All the boats stops directly in front of the net. Aang, Katara, Hakoda and Bato are all in shock. Their heads turn as the sound of Fire Nation jet skis pierces the silence. A handful of jet skis are seen rushing towards the boats.

"Everyone below deck," Hakoda ushers the invasion force, "Let's hope your invention works," Hakoda looks at his son confidently and both proceed to join the others below.

The jet skis stop beside each boat. They climb onto the ships and proceeded to search the entire ship. They found no one on board.

The invasion force were in five submarines that Sokka invented. The slip by the gates undetected.

"You really outdone yourself this time, son," Hakoda says to Sokka

"Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worst way of travel than flying," Toph says. She looks seasick. Toph starts to gag

The Duke takes off his helmet and offers it to Toph, "Helmet?"

Toph accepts and vomits into it.

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work," Sokka says

"But don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher," The Mechanist unrolls a scroll with a picture of a whale with people inside drawn in cartoon style, "Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we lad on the beaches, we'll need to resurface,"

"So this is it, huh?" Ama says to Zuko

"Yeah. And I know I'm doing the rite thing. If only Uncle was here to see it," Zuko says

"I'm sure he already knows you're doing the rite thing Zuko; he's always believed in you,"

"I wander if he is ok,"

"I'm sure he is,"

"I want you to promise me something Ama," Zuko turned to look at her with a serious look on his face.

"What is it Zuko?"

"Promise me you will survive this,"

"I promise, on one condition. You survive with me," she says

"Promise," Zuko replies

Ama gave him a quick hug. And they all went to Hakoda to see what it is he has to say.

"Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs," Hakoda says and everyone went back into the subs.

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks, this is going to be a rough ride,"

Ama says goodbye to Zuko and went with the other earthbenders.

The submarines is approaching the gate as an alarm similar to the one heard at the Great Gates of Azulon sounds. Harpoons shoot out from various battlements into the water as the submarines try to dodge them. Harpoons continuously fill the water and Appa narrowly avoids being impales by one. A harpoon pierces through one of the submarines, filling it with water. Due, who is in that sub, freezes the water and loses his balance as the harpoon reels the submarine in. The submarine is slowly being pulled out of the water. Katara and Appa sees the situation from underwater and begins to ascend. Appa growls as he leaves the water and Katara proceeds to cut the harpoon with waterbending, allowing the sub to land safely back into the water as it continues on like nothing has ever happened. The submarines are heading towards some holes in a wall.

"Ready the torpedo," Hakoda directed

A torpedo encased in ice is see loaded by two engineers. They lock and seal the canon.

"Launch!"

Hue does a waterbending move and torpedo's shoot out from the bottom of all the submarines, destroying the gratings on the wall. They enter the holes in the wall. They are near the shore. The submarines resurface and headed towards the shore and their base retracts, revealing a team of caterpillar tanks. The tanks advanced towards the capital as projectiles continue to be thrown at the submarines. The soldiers and warriors emit battle cries and rush out to attack. The invasion force is making its way to the capital city, projectiles are being thrown at them. The Earthbenders inside the tanks fires three boulders towards a battlement, destroying it in the process.

Appa lands and Katara dismounts. Fire Nation tanks is making its way into the battlefield, firebending at their enemies at the same time. The invasion tanks still advanced towards the capital as projectiles continue to be thrown at the submarines.

Ama and the other earthbenders in the tank she is in made the caterpillar tank crawl up a battlement as the firebenders inside try to destroy them with firebending to no avail. The tank proceeds to crush the roof of the battlement. Another caterpillar tank is crushing a Fire Nation tank and moving on when the job is done.

Ama looks out of the tank and sees Zuko running and defeating any soldier that got in his way with ease. She smiled, thankful that he knew how to defend himself. Then she noticed that he is going a different route than planned. She is confused, and without a second thought, she quickly earthbended herself down into the earth and out of the tank. She went to follow Zuko.

Zuko ran towards a cave, and went into it. Ama went in after him.

"Zuko," This startled Zuko and he turned around.

"Ama?"

"What are you doing? The invasion is that way," Ama says to him

"I have different plans. I'm going to confront my father,"

"Then I'm coming with you,"

"No, you're not. My father is ruthless, I don't want you to get hurt,"

"We made a promise remember? I am not going to risk the chance of losing you. I'm coming whether you like it or not," Ama says determined

"Fine, but if things get bad you get out of here," He says

"That goes for you as well,"

They ran in the cave and through various tunnels. The eclipse has already started so Zuko couldn't firebend, as well as his father; so that was a good thing. They came to a halt in front of a set of really big metal doors.

"I'm ready to face him," Zuko says and Ama metalbends the doors off it's hinges.

There are elite guards with spears standing at the front. And the Fire Lord is sitting in the back, and it appears that he was about to take a sip from a steaming cup of tea when he notices Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" He asks

Zuko and Ama stands in front of Ozai and his guards.

"Why are you here?" He asks again

"I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko responds

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting," Ozai waves his hand and his guards leave through doors on both sides of the chamber.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, Azula didn't kill the Avatar. He survived,"

"What?!" The Fire Lord is alarmed.

"That's rite, in fact, he is leading this invasion, and he could be here any minute now," Zuko says to him

The Fire Lord stands up and points, furious.

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you,"

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Zuko says

"You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!" Ozai is seething with rage.

Ozai begins to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathes his broadswords and brandishes them at him.

"Thin again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen," Zuko says

Ozai sits back down angry.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished my just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect,"

"It was cruel! And it was wrong,"

"Then you have learned nothing,"

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness," Zuko says

Ozai laughs mockingly, "Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he? And I bet that pest behind you has gotten to you as well,"

"Yes. The have," Zuko says to him and smiles towards Ama

Ozai can only frown in disapproval.

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free uncle from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me,"

Ozai chuckles sarcastically, "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure,"

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to help the Avatar defeat you,"

"Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you jus do it now?" Ozai asks, grinning slyly

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye," Zuko sheathes his swords and walks away, along with Ama.

Ozai stands, "Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"

At this Zuko and Ama stops in front of the doors and turns around. Ozai grins venomously.

"What happened that night?"

"My father, Fire lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had hound out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plaln in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would e spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous thinks that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper,"

"Where is she?!"

"In due time, Zuko. You'll find out eventually…" He closes his eyes. Ama then realized how much time had passed. The eclipse is over.

Ozai quickly opens his eyes. He stepped forward and swing his arms out, creating two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward and fires an incredible bolt of lightning at Ama, knowing Zuko will jump in after it.

Zuko did jump in front of it, but to Ozai's surprise, Zuko catches the lightning with the tips of his fingers. Zuko slides backward from the force of the attack, the lighting surrounding his body and making his hair stand on end. Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the electricity runs through his body, then thrusts his other hand forward, redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction.

The bolt strikes the ground where Ozai is standing, creating an explosion that knocks Ozai against the wall and the tapestry behind him. Ozai straightens up, his hair falling over his face. Zuko and Ama had already left.

Ama made a tunnel going strait up and boosted them both up and out of it with her earthbending.

"Thanks," she says

"No problem,"

Zuko and Ama then proceeded to free Iroh from jail. They went into the prison. Most of the walls had multiple craters in them. They run past a guard lying on the floor, who winces as they past him. They ran down the hall and towards a doorway.

"Uncle!" Zuko says as he runs through the door way.

There is a huge hole in the cage, and the surrounding bars are bent outward. The warden is lying on the floor, dazed. Zuko runs in and grabs the warden by the collar.

"Where is my uncle?"

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I… I've never seen anything lit it! He was like a one man army!"

Zuko lets go of the warden and he and Ama exits the prison.

They both look towards the beach, and down at the invasion force, who were shielding themselves from bombs. They lost. But they were so close to winning. They noticed the younger people mounting Appa and saying goodbye to the elder people.

"We won't be able to fit on Appa, we'll have to find another way to leave with them," Zuko says

"What about an air balloon?" Ama suggested. Zuko nods in approval and they went to get an air balloon.

They soon joined up with the rest of the gang at the Western Air Temple.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

They were all at the Western Air Temple now. It consists of multi-tiered structures of upside down pagodas; and a couple of statues seemingly fixed into the cliffs.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo says, "I wonder if there are any secret rooms,"

"Let's go check it out," Haru says and runs off

Aang tries to go with them but is pulled back by Zuko

"What?!" Aang says whiningly

"We need to talk,"

"You guys go ahead," Ama says to Haru

Haru and The Duke help Teo onto the top of a bridge. Haru sets Teo's wheelchair down, and Teo wheels off rapidly.

"I'll race you, Duke," Haru says

"I told you, it's " _The_ Duke"

Haru and The Duke proceed to run after Teo. Aang is disappointed.

"Why can't I go?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now," Ama says

"And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this," Katara finishes

Aang sits down and crosses his arms grouchily.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes," Sokka says

"Oh, yeah, That's great," Aang says sarcastically. He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air nonchalantly, "No problem, I'll just do that," He lays the pebble on the bench and flicks it away.

"Aang, no one said it was gonna be easy," Katara says

Continuing his little tantrum, "Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?"

"Zuko's a fire bender. He could teach you," Ama suggested

Everyone turned to Zuko

"Zuko?" Aang asks to make sure Zuko is down with it

"Sure," he says

"Well alright then, I have that settled. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple" Aang jumps over Sokka's bench and proceeds to run off as Momo follows him. Aang unfolds his glider and leaps off the cliff. Zuko catches him from the collar.

"Be back in time for your first lesson in an hour," Zuko says and he lets go of Aang's collar.

Aang once again leaps off the cliff and Momo flies and joins his master in the mist as both of them fly upwards.

"I'm going for a walk," Zuko says and he walked off

* * *

An hour has past and Zuko was about to start Aang's training. Then a beam out of nowhere, shot the fountain near the group and exploded. They all compose themselves from the blast and looked in the direction in which the blast had come from; they then saw 'Combustion Man', which Sokka had come up for a name, standing above on a ledge. Ama looks at the incoming blast with fright and ducks her head, as energy travels down past the ledge where the fountain is and explodes as it makes contact with an upside down pagoda below it.

Aang stands up from behind the fountain pool and runs to the side. He does a spinning back kick, airbending and kicking up the dust around him, the leaping straight up just as a blast from Combustion Man explodes beneath him. Aang is now spinning in mid air, airbending a tornado and kicking it at Combustion Man.

Combustion Man leaps over the tornado and fires another blast as he descends. Aang lands and quickly back flips away from the blast, landing next to Katara and Sokka. Combustion Man falls but his metal, clawed hand catches on a small ledge and breaks it, slowing his fall. He lands on a new ledge and rolls, firing a blast just as he stops. Katara and Aang shields themselves as the blast hits the fountain water. Katara runs forward and bends the water from the pool. Katara bends a huge wave up between them and Combustion Man. She descends from jumping, bringing her arms down and crossing them and giving a battle cry. The wave matches her arm movements and icicles in both directions. The icicles speed towards Combustion Man, and he brings his metal arm over his face and lifts his metal leg to shield him from the attack. The icicles break against him. Combustion Man flings his arms down to shake off the ice shards and steps forward, an angry frown on his face. He scans the area, only to see that the group is nowhere to be seen.

The gang was all hiding behind the large stone pillar, out of Combustion Man's view. There's a sound of another blast, as the beam of energy hits a different pillar and explodes, destroying it. The group raises their arms to protect themselves from any flying debris.

"He's going to blast this whole place right of the cliff side," Ama says urgently

Katara is peeking out from behind the pillar, then pulls back as another blast explodes.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here"

Sokka thinks for a moment, then comes up with an idea, "I know how to get an angle on him,"

Sokka gently pushes Katara aside and pulls out his boomerang. He presses his back against the pillar. Sokka peeks out from behind the pillar and another blast explodes on the ground.

Sokka watches the two blasts of energy shoot out from behind a stone pillar and explode on the ground. He raises his boomerang towards the source of the blasts and measures their trajectory. He figures out the right angles and raises his boomerang.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now," Sokka throws the boomerang as it flies through the air and curves behind a stone pillar. The boomerang hits Combustion Man his head, and he is being knocked down by it. Sokka, grinning happily, then runs out from behind the pillar, followed by the rest of the group, and the boomerang flies back to Sokka.

Sokka jumps and catches the boomerang triumphantly, "Yeah, boomerang!"

He and Katara look up smiling, but quickly frown. Combustion Man is standing back up. Sokka looks at his boomerang disappointedly.

"Aw, boomerang…"

The group starts to run back towards the stone pillar they were hiding behind. Combustion Man, though, is dizzied from the attack to his head. He sways and rears his head back for another blast. He inhales and tries to fire a blast of energy. Sparks fly from his forehead, and small explosions erupt from his head. He puts a hand over his forehead. A massive explosion destroys an upside down pagoda he is standing on. Out of the smoke and debris is a glint of light, and Combustion Man's metal, clawed arm is falling into the misty chasm below.

The group looked down in shock, and is speechless.

Large metal doors behind the fountain, opened. Haru and Teo peek out from behind the door, confused as to what just happened.

"Was that it? One hit in the forehead, and the man is down for good, _just_ like _that_ ," Toph says in disbelief.

"I guess he wasn't as tough as he seemed to be," Zuko says, also in disbelief.

They decided that with all the excitement that happened today they should just get some rest and train tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Zuko and Aang began their training session.

"I know you're nervous, but remember… firebending in and of itself is _not_ something to fear," Zuko says to Aang.

Aang sighs and looks hesitant, "Ok. Not something to fear," He still looks unsure.

"But if you don't respect it, IT'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KOMODO RHINO!"

Aang hives a yelp of fear.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make"

Aang exhales, takes in a nervous breath and attempts to firebend. He releases a small cloud of smoke, which dissipates within a second. Aang smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?" Aang suggested.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back,"

Zuko gesture Aang to move backward and Aang does so. Zuko takes in a breath, grunts and proceeds to firebend. The result is a rather small pathetic burst of flame. Aang applauds.

Zuko recoils back in confusion, "What was that?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!" He yells at himself as he moves his hand in a "WTF?!" gesture.

Aang looks to the floor, "I thought it was…. Nice," he shrugs.

Zuko grunts again and firebends in rapid succession. All his flames are small like the first. He grunts in frustration and stares at his palms.

"Why is this this happening?!"

"Maybe it's the altitude," Aang says

Zuko looks away, unsure and lost, "Yeah, could be,"

Aang had found a spot lower in altitude. Aang sits on a broken pillar and watches Zuko firebend with the same results. Zuko grunts in frustration and unleashes another blast with no improvement. Aang yawns and lies down.

"Jus breathe, and…" Zuko pauses to firebend again.

Aang sits up," That one kind of felt hot,"

Zuko lashes out, "Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry Sifu Hotman"

"And stop calling me that!"

Aang cringes. Sokka is walking towards them and finds a spot and sits down to observe the two.

"Hey, _jerks._ Mind if I watch you two _jerks_ do your _jerk_ bending?" Sokka says

"Get out of here!" Zuko makes a "get lost" movement with his arm.

Sokka looks amused, "Ok, take it easy," Sokka drops an apple core to the ground, and waves his hand in dismissal, "I was just kidding around. Jerk bending, still got it," Sokka says to himself and walks off. Zuko drops his head down and moans in frustration while Aang looks on.

* * *

Everyone is now at the campfire and settled for dinner. Zuko walks toward them.

"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff," Zuko drops his head dejectedly.

Toph raises both arms to show she's innocent, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff,"

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

Katara laughs maniacally, and Zuko looks at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know… how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?"

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason,"

Katara held up her bowl and glaring daggers at Zuko, "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are," this made Ama shoot a look at Katara, but quickly let it slide.

"Ouch" Toph says.

"I bet it's because I changed sides for the better,"

"That's ridiculous," Katara says.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to," Aang says.

So all we need to do is make Zuko angry… easy enough," Sokka says and proceeds to nudge Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times. Zuko bellows.

"Ok, cut it out!" and Sokka stops what he is doing and his sword falls on his head, "Look… even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way,"

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph says

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka joked

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is,"

"So is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial are, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World," Toph says

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison," Aang leans back to address Appa, "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy," Appa growls in acknowledgement.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct," Zuko says

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid," Aang says

"Well, they aren't around anymore, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry,"

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors,"

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid,"

"No, they died off thousand of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something be poking around their ruins,"

"Its like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present,"

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where the stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asks

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher,"

Aang looks worried.

* * *

 **Hey guys I finally got my wifi back! Isn't that great?! Anyway lets hope this last long enough for me to finish this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

They were all at the Western Air Temple now. It consists of multi-tiered structures of upside down pagodas; and a couple of statues seemingly fixed into the cliffs.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo says, "I wonder if there are any secret rooms,"

"Let's go check it out," Haru says and runs off

Aang tries to go with them but is pulled back by Zuko

"What?!" Aang says whiningly

"We need to talk,"

"You guys go ahead," Ama says to Haru

Haru and The Duke help Teo onto the top of a bridge. Haru sets Teo's wheelchair down, and Teo wheels off rapidly.

"I'll race you, Duke," Haru says

"I told you, it's " _The_ Duke"

Haru and The Duke proceed to run after Teo. Aang is disappointed.

"Why can't I go?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now," Ama says

"And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this," Katara finishes

Aang sits down and crosses his arms grouchily.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes," Sokka says

"Oh, yeah, that's great," Aang, says sarcastically. He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air nonchalantly, "No problem, I'll just do that," He lays the pebble on the bench and flicks it away.

"Aang, no one said it was gonna be easy," Katara says

Continuing his little tantrum, "Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?"

"Zuko's a fire bender. He could teach you," Ama suggested

Everyone turned to Zuko

"Zuko?" Aang asks to make sure Zuko is down with it

"Sure," he says

"Well alright then, I have that settled. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple" Aang jumps over Sokka's bench and proceeds to run off as Momo follows him. Aang unfolds his glider and tries to leap off the cliff. Zuko catches him from the collar.

"Be back in time for your first lesson in an hour," Zuko says and he lets go of Aang's collar.

Aang once again leaps off the cliff and Momo flies and joins his master in the mist as both of them fly upwards.

"I'm going for a walk," Zuko says and he walked off

An hour has past and Zuko was about to start Aang's training. Then a beam out of nowhere shot the fountain near the group and exploded. They all compose themselves from the blast and looked in the direction in which the blast had come from; they then saw 'Combustion Man', which Sokka had come up for a name, standing above on a ledge. Ama looks at the incoming blast with fright and ducks her head, as energy travels down past the ledge where the fountain is and explodes as it makes contact with an upside down pagoda below it.

Aang stands up from behind the fountain pool and runs to the side. He does a spinning back kick, air bending and kicking up the dust around him, the leaping straight up just as a blast from Combustion Man explodes beneath him. Aang is now spinning in mid air, air bending a tornado and kicking it at Combustion Man.

Combustion Man leaps over the tornado and fires another blast as he descends. Aang lands and quickly back flips away from the blast, landing next to Katara and Sokka. Combustion Man falls but his metal, clawed hand catches on a small ledge and breaks it, slowing his fall. He lands on a new ledge and rolls, firing a blast just as he stops. Katara and Aang shields themselves as the blast hits the fountain water. Katara runs forward and bends the water from the pool. Katara bends a huge wave up between them and Combustion Man. She descends from jumping, bringing her arms down and crossing them and giving a battle cry. The wave matches her arm movements and icicles in both directions. The icicles speed towards Combustion Man, and he brings his metal arm over his face and lifts his metal leg to shield him from the attack. The icicles break against him. Combustion Man flings his arms down to shake off the ice shards and steps forward, an angry frown on his face. He scans the area, only to see that the group is nowhere to be seen.

The gang was all hiding behind the large stone pillar, out of Combustion Man's view. There's a sound of another blast, as the beam of energy hits a different pillar and explodes, destroying it. The group raises their arms to protect themselves from any flying debris.

"He's going to blast this whole place right of the cliff side," Ama says urgently

Katara is peeking out from behind the pillar, and then pulls back as another blast explodes.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here"

Sokka thinks for a moment, and then comes up with an idea, "I know how to get an angle on him,"

Sokka gently pushes Katara aside and pulls out his boomerang. He presses his back against the pillar. Sokka peeks out from behind the pillar and another blast explodes on the ground.

Sokka watches the two blasts of energy shoot out from behind a stone pillar and explode on the ground. He raises his boomerang towards the source of the blasts and measures their trajectory. He figures out the right angles and raises his boomerang.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now," Sokka throws the boomerang as it flies through the air and curves behind a stone pillar. The boomerang hits Combustion Man on his head, and he is being knocked down by it. Sokka, grinning happily, then runs out from behind the pillar, followed by the rest of the group, and the boomerang flies back to Sokka.

Sokka jumps and catches the boomerang triumphantly, "Yeah, boomerang!"

He and Katara look up smiling, but quickly frown. Combustion Man is standing back up. Sokka looks at his boomerang disappointedly.

"Aw, boomerang…"

The group starts to run back towards the stone pillar they were hiding behind. Combustion Man, though, is dizzied from the attack to his head. He sways and rears his head back for another blast. He inhales and tries to fire a blast of energy. Sparks fly from his forehead, and small explosions erupt from his head. He puts a hand over his forehead. A massive explosion destroys an upside down pagoda he is standing on. Out of the smoke and debris is a glint of light, and Combustion Man's metal, clawed arm is falling into the misty chasm below.

The group looked down in shock, and is speechless.

Large metal doors behind the fountain, opened. Haru and Teo peek out from behind the door, confused as to what just happened.

"Was that it? One hit in the forehead, and the man is down for good, _just_ like _that_ ," Toph says in disbelief.

"I guess he wasn't as tough as he seemed to be," Zuko says, also in disbelief.

They decided that with all the excitement that happened today they should just get some rest and train tomorrow.

The next day, Zuko and Aang began their training session.

"I know you're nervous, but remember… firebending in and of itself is _not_ something to fear," Zuko says to Aang.

Aang sighs and looks hesitant, "Ok. Not something to fear," He still looks unsure.

"But if you don't respect it, IT'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KOMODO RHINO!"

Aang gives a yelp of fear.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make"

Aang exhales, takes in a nervous breath and attempts to firebend. He releases a small cloud of smoke, which dissipates within a second. Aang smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?" Aang suggested.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back,"

Zuko gesture Aang to move backward and Aang does so. Zuko takes in a breath, grunts and proceeds to firebend. The result is a rather small pathetic burst of flame. Aang applauds.

Zuko recoils back in confusion, "What was that?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!" He yells at himself as he moves his hand in a "WTF?!" gesture.

Aang looks to the floor, "I thought it was…. Nice," he shrugs.

Zuko grunts again and firebends in rapid succession. All his flames are small like the first. He grunts in frustration and stares at his palms.

"Why is this this happening?!"

"Maybe it's the altitude," Aang says

Zuko looks away, unsure and lost, "Yeah, could be,"

Aang had found a spot lower in altitude. Aang sits on a broken pillar and watches Zuko firebend with the same results. Zuko grunts in frustration and unleashes another blast with no improvement. Aang yawns and lies down.

"Just breathe, and…" Zuko pauses to firebend again.

Aang sits up," That one kind of felt hot,"

Zuko lashes out, "Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry Sifu Hotman"

"And stop calling me that!"

Aang cringes. Sokka is walking towards them and finds a spot and sits down to observe the two.

"Hey, _jerks._ Mind if I watch you two _jerks_ do your _jerk_ bending?" Sokka says

"Get out of here!" Zuko makes a "get lost" movement with his arm.

Sokka looks amused, "Ok, take it easy," Sokka drops an apple core to the ground, and waves his hand in dismissal, "I was just kidding around. Jerk bending, still got it," Sokka says to himself and walks off. Zuko drops his head down and moans in frustration while Aang looks on.

Everyone is now at the campfire and settled for dinner. Zuko walks toward them.

"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff," Zuko drops his head dejectedly.

Toph raises both arms to show she's innocent, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff,"

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

Katara laughs maniacally, and Zuko looks at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know… how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?"

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason,"

Katara held up her bowl and glaring daggers at Zuko, "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are," this made Ama shoot a look at Katara, but quickly let it slide.

"Ouch" Toph says.

"I bet it's because I changed sides for the better,"

"That's ridiculous," Katara says.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to," Aang says.

So all we need to do is make Zuko angry… easy enough," Sokka says and proceeds to nudge Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times. Zuko bellows.

"Ok, cut it out!" and Sokka stops what he is doing and his sword falls on his head, "Look… even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way,"

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph says

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka joked

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is,"

"So is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World," Toph says

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison," Aang leans back to address Appa, "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy," Appa growls in acknowledgement.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct," Zuko says

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid," Aang says

"Well, they aren't around anymore, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry,"

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors,"

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid,"

"No, they died off thousand of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins,"

"Its like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present,"

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asks

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher,"

Aang looks worried.

…

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I though this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko says as he looks down. Appa growls.

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude." Aang says back.

"I can't believe this." Zuko says in a low voice. He sighs and rests his head on the boat.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it," Aang says, and Appa pushes his tail down to gain some speed and soars through the cloud at a faster speed.

They neared an island. They lower towards the island, seeing a bunch of ruins with a very impressive architecture similar to that of the Mayans.

"Whoa!" They say simultaneously, with looks of surprise on their faces.

* * *

"I'm going to get some water," Katara says

"Oh, can I come?" Ama asks

"Sure, I don't mind. Toph, would you like to come as well?" Katara asks

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and pick my toes," Toph replies.

Katara and Ama makes a face of disgust.

"Sokka?" All they heard in response was a snore. Ama and Katara rolled their eyes, and went to the river above, since Combustion Man destroyed the fountain.

"You think he could find something that will bring his bending back?" Ama asks, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not sure. I've never met someone who has lost their bending… It could possibly happen…" Katara replies.

"Yeah this is a strange event to occur,"

"Yeah…. So….." Katara suddenly turns to Ama with a mischievous grin, plastered on her face. "Speaking of Zuko, what do you think of him?"

"Zuko? I think he's nice." Ama gave an innocent smile.

"That's it? I'm sure you think more of him than just 'nice,' you hanging out with him for so long,"

"What do you mean?" Ama was now getting confused

"I _mean_ , do you like him?"

"Well of course I do, I like everyone I'm friends with,"

"No, no, no. I meant, do you have a _crush_ on him?"

Ama immediately blushed, creating a new shade of red.

"C-crush? W-why would you think that?" She asks

"I dunno. I just see a connection between you two, y' know?" Katara says, grinning at the blush that emitted onto Ama's face.

"So do you?" She asks again.

"Um…" Ama started to sweat nervously, as the tint of red spread from her cheeks, to the rest of her face. "Maaybee….."

At this Katara leaped up in excitement, and let out a squeal.

"Oh, I knew it! Aaaawwww, its like a romantic story," Katara says.

"W-well even so, I doubt he likes me back."

Katara composed herself from her girlish squeals.

"I think he does. You may not notice, but he is somewhat protective of you,"

"Well I am somewhat the first friend he had in a long time, sooo…" Ama says, "Anyway, what about you and Aang? I know for sure that you guys like each other,"

"It's true that I like him, but I don't wont to get into that kind of thing until the war is over, y' know?"

"Yeah…"

"So are you planning on telling Zuko how you feel?" Katara asked

"No. Like you said, I don't really feel like getting into a romance right now." Ama looks down, "Besides, I don't want to ruin my friendship with Zuko, just by the slim chance that he may like me back,"

"I get it. I wont pressure you." Katara put on an amused face, "Just don't fiddle your emotions around Toph, 'cause she will bother you about it to no end,"

Ama let out a giggle, "Ok,"

They reach the river, and Katara whips the water into the buckets that they carried.

…

On their way back they noticed Appa coming closer to the area in the sky.

"Oh! Their back!" Ama says, as she and Katara picks up the pace.

…

They reach the campsite just before Appa landed. Aang hopped off.

"You won't believe what happened!" he says

"Did you get your firebending back?" Ama asks Zuko as he climbs down.

"Yeah, it was truly amazing how I got it as well,"

"Why don't you tell us about it," Sokka suggested

Aang and Zuko tell an elaborate description of what happened during their adventure.

"…With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable." Aang says as they finish demonstrating their little dance thing, fire bending while doing so. They get into their final pose and the group applauds.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there," Sokka says

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Zuko says defensively

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka mocks as he moves his fingers in a dancing motion.

Zuko walks towards Sokka, "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah? What's your _little_ form called?" Katara chimed in mockingly.

"The Dancing Dragon," he says embarrassed, dropping his head down as he tries to still his temper and releases it as a shrug.

Ama giggled, and the group starts to laugh.

…

 **I am so so so terribly sorry! I didn't know that high school would be such a bother! Ugh! I feel like a horrible human being! I shall hide in the bathroom in shame. But after I finish this story. Thank you for waiting very patiently, I promise that this will be done in no time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Zuko was walking around the camp with a tray full of teacups, hand holding a kettle and filling up the empty cups.

"No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asks

"Sure," Katara says

"I like jokes," Aang starts

"Bring it." Toph challenges.

Zuko stands up with his tray.

"Okay." Zuko kneels between The Duke and Haru, "Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is," Haru and The Duke helps themselves as Zuko says the punch line, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." Everyone gives a dead panned look. "Well, it's funnier when uncle tells it,"

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Ama says as Katara takes her cup.

Aang laughs and helps himself to a cup. The rest of the group laughs as well. Zuko smiles.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." Toph says. Zuko walks between Toph and Teo and hands them their drinks. "It hardly ever happens." She finishes as they proceed to drink their tea.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asks Zuko. Sokka gets up and walks away. Zuko places his tray down and follows. They walk to the area where Appa is resting.

"Hey Toph, you mind if we train tomorrow?" Ama asks

"Sure. I so want to master that lava bending move!"

"You can lava bend?!" Haru asks disbelieving

"Sure can. If you want you can join us and I can teach you as well,"

"Sweet!"

"It's quiet simple really. In fact, uncle Iroh inspired me to base one of my forms off of

waterbenders."

"Really? How?" Katara asks

"Well before I joined up with them, I kind of spied on them, and Iroh was teaching Zuko how to redirect lightning in the form of waterbending." Ama explained. "So I decided, 'why not?' So I came up with a new form by seeing you and Aang waterbend,"

"That's so neat!"

Sokka and Zuko walks back to the camp. Sokka has a glint of determination in his eyes; Zuko has suspicion. _I wonder what he is suspicious about._ Ama shrugged, mentally, _maybe I misjudged his eyes or something._

Everyone soon went to sleep.

…

In the morning, Katara found a piece of crumpled paper in Momo's arm like a blanket. Katara's gloved hand retrieves it.

Toph, Aang, and Ama, sleepily rubs his eyes as they walk to Katara's side.

"What does it say?" Toph asks

"Need meat. Gone fishing." Katara turns the paper and her head as she tries to decipher the handwriting. "Back in a few days." Aang turns around and yawns. "Sokka and Zuko. One more thing, Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak." Aang lies down and proceeds to go back to sleep, "Zuko." Katara finishes.

A badger frog croaks and Aang opens his eyes with irritation and stands up.

"Nobody else has homework." Aang groaned. He proceeds to squat with his hands behind his head. "One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three hot squat. Four hot squat…."

…

Later on that day, Ama, Toph, and Haru, went to the bottom of the temple to practice earthbending.

"Ok. Bending lava is just like bending rock or metal. You have to feel for it, though this feeling will be different. With rock the feeling is stiff, and strong; I'm sure it's the same for metal. But for lava, it's stiff, yet smooth and flowing; like really thick, hot goo."

Ama got into a bending stance. She bends a crack in the earth behind her. Soon a stream of molten rock has come out. She stretches her hand outward to the side, with her palm facing down. The lava flows several inches below her hand.

"It's extremely dangerous, and requires all of your focus. Make one wrong move, and you'll regret it. The lesson today will be to feel for the element." Ama says as she creates two stone pillars with stone cups on top. The lava was sent to the cups divided evenly as Ama bended the cups closed. "I want you two to try get control of the lava, and rotate it in the cup, _without_ breaking or moving the cup at all." She says. "You have to look pass the solid feel, and look for the liquid,"

"Alrite. Don't look for the solid, look for the liquid…." Haru mumbled to himself.

Toph and Haru got into their bending stances. They stretch their arms forward concentrating greatly.

After a while Haru's cup starts to rumble. It shatters and the lava was sent flying in all directions. Ama quickly stops the lava before it touch the ground, safely forming it together and putting it back into a newly made earth cup.

"You're still concentrating on the rock. Try to pretend that you haven't bended earth in your whole life, and today was the day you were to finally learn the arts. Only this time it's lava. Forget that you can even bend rock and metal." Ama suggests

Haru nods determinedly, and goes back to his stance. Another while longer, and Toph's head jolts up, excitedly.

"I can feel it!" She says

"Hey, me too!" Haru gives a cheeky grin.

"That's good! You've almost got it! Now, try to rotate it in the cup,"

Toph and Haru slowly twist their wrists, left, and right, left and right. Using the Blind Technique Toph taught her, Ama could feel the lava in both cups slowly and steadily turning.

"Wow that's great you guys. You're doing it!"

After a good fifteen minutes of turning the lava, Toph and Haru stops and falls to the ground, exhausted.

"That took a lot more energy than I thought it would take," Haru stated

"Yeah no kidding. It's so much effort," Toph agrees

"Well no duh. Lava is probably one of the most unique elements. It's a liquid rock, of course it's going to take a lot of effort."

"Anybody else hungry? 'cause I am. I wonder when Zuko and Sokka will be back from fishing," Toph says.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry as well," Haru says

"Lets go see if they've made it back yet,"

They all earthbend their way to the top, where the campsite was. Katara was starting a fire with The Duke, while Teo was in the process of finishing a stone barricade for the fire. Aang was playing with Momo and Appa.

"Hey guys! You learned some cool lava bending?" Teo asked

"Yeah, It was amazing. Though I still nee to work on it, it took a lot of energy out of me," Haru replied

"Yeah, and it's making me hungry! When do you guys think Sokka and Zuko will be back with some meat?" Toph asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure. They should be here by now," Katara says.

"Uh, guys? Is that a zeppelin over there?" Ama asked, causing everyone to jump up in panic. Katara goes to Sokka's satchel and reaches in it to get a telescope.

She peered through it, and tried to see if it was Azula and her friends.

"No way..."

"What? What do you see?" Toph asks

"It's them. It's Zuko and Sokka!"

"What?" Aang asks confused and surprised.

...

The zeppelin docked near the temple's structures. Aang, Katara, Toph and Ama, stood in front of the zeppelin as Zuko and Sokka walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asks

"What? How? Did you guys get hurt?" Ama asked worriedly.

"No, not exactly. It's a long story," Zuko replies

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang included.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph's mouth starts to water at the thought of some food.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka says. At the entrance of the zeppelin a girl with short cocoa brown hair came out. Sokka, and Katara's dad came out, and shortly behind them a big bulky man with a buz cut, came out.

"I'm new. What's up everybody?" The bulky man says.

Katara tears up. "Dad!" She runs towards her father.

"Hi, Katara." Katara embraces her father.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asks as she lets go.

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka says.

Zuko nods. Katara's gloved hand reaches for Sokka's arm as she pulls him in to the family hug.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find _any_ meat?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Toph," Sokka apologies, "To make it up to you, I'll go catch some fish rite now,"

"I'll go with you to look for some vegetation," Aang says

"Why can't you just have one little piece of meat?" Sokka complains

"I told you. I'm a vegetarian! I can't eat meat!"

"Well surely you can just put aside your monk ways aside, for just a little while,"

As Sokka and Aang walks away, bickering about meat and vegies, the girl with the short chocolate hair walks up to Ama.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Suki," Suki bows

"It's nice to meet you, Suki. I'm Ama." Ama bows in return.

"And who's that?" Ama points to the big bulky man.

"That's Chit Sang. He joined in on our escape plan,"

"How ya doing" Chit Sang asks

"Good," She bows

"Sorry but I'm not into the formality thing," he says

"Ok."

* * *

 **Ok here is chapter 18! Please mind any mistakes I've made, I kind of just rushed through it. I am almost done with the story so please bear with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

Everyone was sleeping in a circle. Aang is to recover from his slumber, as he yawns and rubs his eyes after sleeping on Appa. He looks at the broken fountain with birds surrounding them. The birds fly off and an object flies near.

Aang immediately gets off Appa and twirls his glider, airbending the object away. The bomb hits the top of the cliff and explodes. More bombs are hurled towards the Western Air Temple from below the clouds. Everyone wakes up from the noise. Aang runs forward as three black shapes comes into view, out of the clouds.

Fire Nation airships rises from the clouds. A canon from one of the air ships fires. A bridhe on the temple gets destroyed by a bomb. Aang retreats into the sleeping area and twirls his staff, airbending a huge gust of air. More bombs are hurled and they explode.

The ceiling crumbles and shakes. One of the pieces dislodges. Katara looks up.

"Watch out!" Zuko pushes her out of the way. They roll and tumble before the ceiling piece lands at the spot Katara was at.

"What are you doing?!" Katara asks angrily

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko replies back.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." She says, sliding out from under Zuko irritably.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Zuko says

He stands. Toph and Haru creates a tunnel in the wall.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph says

They evacuated to the tunnel. Aang is pulling on Appa's reins towards the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Ama asks Zuko, who isn't evacuating.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." He replies.

"Zuko, no!" Ama says

Sokka and Katara runs towards Aang from behind.

Sokka grabs Aang's shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Sokka says.

Ama hesitated a little.

"Just go, Ama. I'll catch up." Zuko reassured her.

Ama, Aang, Sokka, and Katara proceed to pull on Appa's reins. Zuko jumps over the crumpled portions of a partially destroyed air temple doors. A bomb is flying in and exploding with black smoke everywhere. Zuko jumps out from the smoke with a smoke sphere around him, unharmed, and he starts to firebend. The underside of the airship is hit with Zuko's flames.

An observation stand rises. It reveals Azula, looking down from the stand. She is smiling crazily.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asks Azula.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula responded.

Azula flips over the railings and firebends with her feet to Zuko. She flips back and the area Zuko was at explodes, covering the entire in black smoke. Zuko, who is running away from the explosion, falls down from the impact. A pillar breaks apart. The underside of the structure shakes. The floor cracks and fissures rapidly. Zuko gets up and runs across the floor. He proceeds to run up a pillar. As the pillar slowly falls, Zuko launches himself off it. He sails through the air as he firebends. Two of his shots miss the observation stand but the third one finally hits it.

At the bottom of the observation stand, Azula jumps off and lands below before the flames hit. Zuko is falling rapidly and struggling to hold on to the Fire Nation symbol on the airship. Zuko vanishes into the clouds. Azula stands up and looks on.

Toph grinds her teeth with her hands up. She is trying to support the tunnel. But Appa is resisting to go in.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." Aang says as he tug the reins to no avail.

Katara's arms tremble against Appa's resistance. "Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here."

"We'll have to find a way." Aang says and loosen his hold on the reins.

"We need to split up." Sokka says and runs towards the group in the tunnel, "take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship," Sokka says

Katara turns her head back, "No," she walks to Hakoda, "the Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

Hakoda places his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be okay, it's not forever."

Katara visibly doesn't want to do this. She gives her dad a hug and runs back to Appa. Hakoda proceeds to squeeze Sokka's arm and hugs him. Sokka then pulls Suki away. Hakoda looks on and turns back. Appa moves to the side. Katara is in the saddle and stretches her hand out to help Suki into the saddle. Toph touches the wall.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," Toph says. She earthbend herself onto Appa.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki says, everyone cringe as their surroundings continue to crumble and shake.

"We'll get through. Let's go," Aang reassured.

The fallen pile of debris and rocks are thrown apart as Appa flies off. Ama and Toph earthbends a shield around Appa's face. Azula turns around and spots the flying bison. She firebends at the earth shield but it doesn't break apart. She ducks as Appa flies over. Toph earthbends the shield into pieces.

...

Smiling, Azula cocks an eyebrow and looks back to a rising airship behind her. She moves aside to reveal Zuko standing on the airship, looking back.

Zuko had a look of determination. Everyone had a look of surprise. Zuko runs and propels himself. He leaps off from one airship to the other. Azula firebends at her brother. Zuko is still sailing through the air as he kicks the flame aside and firebends back.

Azula does a backward somersault to avoid the flame. Zuko lands in front of her. Zuko firebends at Azula but she dissipates it with a swipe of her arm. Azula's arm sends another shot to her brother who also swipes it aside. Azula moves off to the side. Zuko sends a shot to his sister and rushes in.

Appa flies above the clouds, dodging the fire. Katara is standing up on the sadly with water circling around her to prevent the fire from hitting the saddle.

Various elite firebenders stand at the edge of the bottom of another airship, and proceed to firebend. Aang pulls Appa's reins. Appa flies up to get away from the fire. They fly over the air ship while Aang struggles to control his bison.

Azula swipes her brother's fire away with her right and her left hand. She then sends her own shots to Zuko. Zuko kicks away the flames with his right and left foot. More shots come at him, and he swipes them away with his hands while closing in on his sister. Zuko nears Azula. Azula throws her left first out. Zuko pushes Azula's fire away with his right hand and bringing out his flaming left fist. They collide fire fists and the impact causes a huge explosion. Black smoke covers the top of the air ship.

Azula is forced on her back as she skids across the surface of the air ship. She gets flipped onto her stomach and she struggles to hold on but is thrown off. Zuko tumbles across the surface and his eyes widen in fear as he falls off the air ship. Both royal siblings are now falling. Appa flies down and Zuko reaches out his arm and Ama pulls him back into the safety of the saddle. Once inside the saddle, Zuko and the rest of the group look back at the still falling Azula.

Azula is falling and spinning around.

"She's not going to make it," Zuko says, a little disbelieving.

A frustrated Azula, tugs the hairpiece off her hair and firebends with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. As she nears the cliff, she backflips and digs her hairpiece into the rocks as she skids down, pushing her legs against the rocks to slow down her descend. She finally stops.

"Of course she did," Zuko says annoyed. He looks away and the rest of the group remains watching Azula.

Azula wears a satisfied smirk.

…

They found a rocky hill far from the Western Air Temple. Everyone is seated around a campfire. Appa is sleeping at the side.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang states

Zuko breaks a biscuit in half. "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you." He jokes.

The group laughs and Zuko eats his biscuit, giving the other half to Ama.

Katara looks down sorely. "Haha" she says sarcastically.

Sokka raises his cup. "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero."

The rest except Katara raise their cups. "Here, here," They say in unison.

Zuko smiles warmly, "I'm touched. I don't deserve this,"

Katara glares at him, "Yeah, no kidding." She stands up and leaves.

Sokka raises an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Zuko stands up, "I wish I knew." He walks off as the others look at him quizzically.

"What's with him?" Sokka asks confused.

…

Zuko follows Katara near the edge of a cliff. The full moon partially covered by some clouds. Katara is seen kneeling and Zuko still walking towards her. Katara notices Zuko. She gets up and moves away.

"This isn't fair. Before you seem to trust me. Why do I get the feeling you don't now?" he asks

"Why does your family always get in the way of mine…" She mumbled. Zuko looks down guiltily.

He raises his head. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really want to know?" She walks towards Zuko, "Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or," Zuko's unscarred side looks on speechlessly. He steps back as Katara steps closer, with anger. "I know. You could bring my mother back,"

She hits Zuko shoulder with hers as she walks past. Zuko looks back sadly.

…

Back at the tents, Suki is looking around warily. Zuko walks out from the rock between them. They don't see each other until the last minute where they accidentally bump into each other.

Suki raises her arms and blushes, "Oops, wrong tent." And she walks away.

"Sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too?" Zuko asks

Still blushing, "Nope." She moves her arms in a 'No' gesture, "Not me."

She walks off. Zuko enters Sokka's tent with an exaggerated, animated sweat drop expression on his face. Sokka who is lying on his stomach on a mat surrounded by candles that exudes a romantic ambience. There's a bunch of roses hung above him.

Sokka turns his head with a rose in his mouth, "Well, hellooo." His eyes widen as a comical sound effect plays Zuko's head, and he swallows the rose. Zuko still has the sweatdrop expression and proceeds to sit in front of Sokka. "Uh, Zuko. Yes" he sits up, "why would I be expecting any one different?" Sokka swallows the flower with a pained expression and coughs out some petals, "So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister, she hates me and I don't know why! But I _do_ care what she thinks of me." Zuko says.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't hate anyone." Sokka moves his hand across in an arc. "Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation." Sokka's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad." He makes pacifying gestures with his hands, "I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good," he places his arms in a X shape, "and probably won't be ever!" He opens it to the side.

Zuko interrupts, "Stop. Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of no where," Zuko looked serious, "but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother,"

…

Katara is in her tent, and she hears footsteps outside her tent.

"Katara? Can I come in?" Ama's voice emitted through. She sighed, knowing what going to happen.

"Come in," she says

Ama lifts the door flap, and enters.

"Hey"

"Hey" Katara's back is to the entrance to the tent. She is in the process of combing her hair, as she was getting ready to sleep. "What's on your mind?" she asks.

"I should be asking you that. Is everything ok? Has Zuko done something? If he has, I'll personally go get him so that he can apologies to you and-" Ama was cut off.

"Zuko hasn't done anything, Ama. It was me."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at him. I unleashed my anger out at him, and now I feel bad." Katara sighs, and then turns around, to face Ama. "I was just so mad that I got separated from my dad _again_ , after having one night together, and I just… placed the blame on him for being apart of the royal family." She looks down guiltily. "And then I accused him of taking my mother away. I know it wasn't him, but every time I try to think of who took her, his face popped up, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're just not used to him being on the good side yet," Ama says

"It's not just that. I'm just afraid that he will turn on us someday."

"He wouldn't do that,"

"But how can you be certain of that? It's not like you've known him your whole life."

"No. But he does remind me of someone that I love and trust."

"Who,"

"My mom… She's not my biological mother though; I don't remember my real mom. In fact she is actually Zuko's mother, Lady Ursa,"

"What?"

"Yep. I was eight when I met her. I was waiting in the clearing for my parents return for 7 days. When she showed up I haven't yet eaten anything, or slept. I knew my parents were dead, but I still hoped. She spoke to me, as if I was her own child. When she told me her name, I was hesitant, but I looked straight into her eyes, and found warmth, and kindness. That was the same for Zuko. She took care of me, and that's why I stood by Zuko as long as I have."

"I'm sorry for your lost,"

"Don't be. It was because of the lost that I have the life I have now; and I wouldn't want to change it." Ama gets up and proceeds to the door flap. "Good night,"

"Good night,"

And Ama walks out.

…

In the morning Katara comes out of her tent. She looks at something in front of her tent and frowns. Zuko is sitting on a rock in front of her tent. He looks up sleepily.

"You look terrible." She ignores him and rummages through her bag.

Zuko stands up and rubs his eyes. "I waited out here all night."

Katara proceeds to comb her hair, "What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother,"

Katara's eyes widens and she stops combing.

"I'm going to help you find him," Zuko finishes. Katara's head turns around with a shocked look on her face. The expression changes to seriousness.

…

Appa is grazing on grass, and Sokka is fiddling with a necklace of flowers.

"I need to borrow Appa." Aang and Sokka heard Katara say. Zuko is following behind her with his bag.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it is."

Aang looked surprised. "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me,"

It is Sokka's turn to look surprised as he lays the necklace aside and stands up.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." Zuko says.

"Umm… and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Aang asked worried

Katara sighs and shakes her head, "I knew you wouldn't understand." She begins to walk away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang states.

"She needs this," Everyone turns their eyes towards Zuko, "Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang says

"Fine!" Katara was angry and frustrated. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang says

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." Katara shot back defensively.

"Katara, she was my mother too. But I think Aang might be right," Sokka says, worried about his sister.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did,"

"Katara…" Sokka was speechless.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said.

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real world," Zuko said.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara clearly isn't going to listen to the protests.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang preached.

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko stated.

Aang shakes his head. "It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive.

Katara looks on darkly. "It's not just hard, it's impossible."

She turns and walks away. Zuko follows after her.

They come across Ama.

"I know what your going to do. I want to join you," She said.

Katara look surprise at first, but then quickly composed herself.

"Good. We're leaving tonight."

…

It was nighttime and the moon was shining brightly over the camp site. They were getting ready to leave. They wore black ninja-like outfits. Katara is tying her hair up. Aang and Sokka could be seen peering out from a rock behind her.

They climb over the rock. "So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked sounding angry.

"Yes," Katara replied.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," Aang looks up, smiling hopefully, "That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us," Katara said to him.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey that you need to take. You need to face this man." Aang said as Katara nods and climbs on Appa's horn to his head. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko appears to be tired of his preaching. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." Zuko climbs aboard Appa.

"Don't worry Aang, I'll make sure nothing drastic will happen," Ama said, placing her hand on Aang's shoulder to reassure him.

"Thanks, Ama,"

Ama climbed aboard.

"Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip." Katara says, and Appa takes off.

…

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower". Zuko says, leaning on the saddle. "All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara says. They near a communication tower in the middle of the ocean.

"Not exactly." Zuko started, as Appa flies just above the water and it airbends with its tail to propel itself forward. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, They'll warn the Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them." He finishes.

…

The three run out from behind them. Katara waterbends the water into a raft of ice and they jump on it. She proceeds to surf the raft. Katara creates a tall wave to bring the raft up to the tower and they jump off. At the corridor of the tower, a door opens and two guards walk out. The three quickly sneak pass.

They climb into some gratings. They look through it and see a guard writing at a desk. Katara makes some waterbending movements. The guard is holding the paintbrush as the dish of ink spills onto her hand and the table. The guard looks at her stained hands and leaves the table and the room. They get out of the air duct and proceed in front of a shelf.

"Okay, Southern Raiders." Ama said. She pulls out a black scroll and unrolls it on a table. It's a map a mountain terrain with three flags placed along some points in an inverted triangle.

"There," Zuko says as he points to the flag on the top right. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

Katara furrows her brows in seriousness. "Whale Tail Island, here we come."

…

It was daytime. And Katara hasn't gotten any sleep yet. Zuko and Ama was asleep in the saddle. Ama turns her body to where she is now facing Zuko. She opens her eyes. She then lowers them.

"Zuko…" She whispers, trying to wake Zuko up. She heard an aggravated groan. "Zuko…" She whispered again, moving her arm to shake his shoulder. He makes an angry face, but then compose his self in defeat. He slowly opens his eyes to face a worried Ama, with tired eyes.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"It's Katara. She hasn't slept ever since we left camp." She says. "I'm starting to worry,"

Zuko sits up. Ama follows suit.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." He said to Katara. She is holding on to Appa's reins tightly. They could feel how tired she is just by looking at her back.

"Now, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." She responded. She then told of what happened on the day her mother was taken. "I ran as fast as I could. But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone." Her voice cracks slightly. "And so was she."

"Your mother was a brave woman." Zuko says, and Ama gives a nod in agreement.

Katara touches her necklace. "I know."

…

It is nighttime again. Zuko has taken over the reins and Katara is sleeping in the saddle, while Ama was sitting in the saddle, playing with her space rock. Zuko looks through a telescope.

"There!" Katara's head pops up from the saddle. "See those Sea Raven flags?" He throws the telescope to Katara. There is a lone ship in the ocean. "It's the Southern Raiders."

Katara brings down the telescope. "Let's do this."

Appa enters the water. Katara bends an air bubble on his head. Appa is now swimming towards the underside of the boat. Katara waterbend a stream as she pull two guards off deck, as they can now see them swimming above the surface. Appa swims up to the other side of the ship. Katara waterbend's two huge waves on both sides and sends it toward the ship. The soldiers on the deck get's hit by the wave and are thrown into the ocean. Appa flies onto the deck.

One soldier managed to stay on deck as he stands up by holding the side of the ship. Appa lands noisily and he turns back. Katara charges at the soldier with tears in her eyes. The soldier tries to firebend but is thrown overboard into the ocean by a tunnel of water.

The trio opens the door to the corridor of the ship, and rush in. Katara has bended water around her arms, and Ama has her space rock in the form of a dagger, while Zuko is taking lead.

A door opens and a soldier brandishing a sword pops out. Zuko grabs the soldier's arm and holds onto the sword as he pushes the soldier back into the storeroom. He closes the door and slides the sword in between the handles. They head deeper into the corridor.

They come up in front of a door. "This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Ama asked.

Katara pulls down her mask. She turns on the spot and bends the water towards the door with a battle cry.

The water weeps through the sides and the door bursts open to reveal Katara. Zuko enters the room quickly to dissipate some flames, as Ama followed behind. The assailant firebends at Zuko to no avail. Zuko sends a shot at the Captain's feet and the Captain jumps back towards the steering wheel. The Captain stares down at the blast. Ama quickly metal bend the Captains feet to the floor, and his wrist together behind his back.

"Who are you?" the Captain asked.

"You don't remember her? You will soon. Trust me." Zuko says, remaining in a stance and Katara looks on vehemently behind him.

The captain is somehow stronger than they anticipated, as he easily broke out of the metal, and try to move. Zuko firebends again. The Captain moves to the side and breaks the flame. He proceeds to bend. The Captain stretched out his arm. His arm starts to shake uncontrollably.

"What?" The Captain is bewildered. His arm moves around wildly. He struggles and groans as he tries to contain it with his other arm. His arm drops to the floor and his body bends forward. His helmet falls off his head. "What's happening to me?"

Ama noticed something and looked terrified. She tugs on Zuko's shirt. He looks at her and then at Katara. She was in a stance, smiling. Katara brings down her arms and the Captain's body is brought to the floor. Zuko is shocked that Katara has resorted to bloodbending. He narrows his eyes and looks down at the Captain.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko starts.

The Captain lays huddled on the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

Zuko kneels near the Captain's head. "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." He points back to Katara.

Katara brings her arms up. The Captain is brought up to his knees. He looks back, frightened. Katara is visibly angry. The Captain's eyes is glazed with fear. Katara's face softens in realization.

Her eyes widen in shock. "It's not him." She drops her hands. The Captain falls back to the floor. Katara looks back, somberly. "He's not the man."

"What?! What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko shot back.

Katara turns and walks away. The Captain struggles to his feet. Zuko pulls him by the arm and pushes him against the window in an arm lock.

"If You're not the man we're looking for, who is?" Ama asked the question as Zuko held him.

The Captains face is pressed up against the glass. "You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago." The Captain responded.

Zuko turns his head to look at Ama, notifying that he saw truth in the Captains eyes. Katara retreats from walking. Her face is determined and her eyes brim with tears.

…

They found the man named Yon Rha. They waited before attacking to see if it's the man Katara remembers. Yon Rha is walking towards a stall displaying vegetables. He picks out some food and places them in his basket. The trio is hiding inside a house opposite of the stall. The wind chime in the window notices the chiming tune and turns towards the house. They duck down to avoid being seen.

Yon Rha looks on quizzically. "Hello?" He turns to the stall owner. "Did you see someone?"

The owner shakes his head.

They follow Yon Rha through some houses on a slope. They follow him up some steps cut into the hill. Yon Rha's eyes shift from side to side. He stops and looks up.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The trio quickly ducks down.

Yon Rha frowns and walks on.

"That was him." Katara's eyes shine with hate. "That was the monster."

…

It starts to rain. Yon Rha is still walking. He turns around swiftly. He walks on. He looks behind and he stops again.

"Nobody sneaks up on me." He drops his basket, turns and firebends. "Without being burned."

He fires at a bush, setting it on fire. Yon Rha loosens his stance and picks up his fallen groceries. He looks back. He then proceeds to walk on. His legs gets caught in a tripwire and he falls down, face first into a puddle of water. Fire enters the screen and Yon Rha quickly moves backwards. He looks up. Zuko shows himself in a firebending stance. Ama earthbends Yon Rha's feet to the ground so he wouldn't run.

"We weren't behind the bush. Zuko takes a step forward to threaten Yon Rha. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rha is shielding his face. "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate." He pleaded.

Katara walks in behind Zuko and Ama. She pulls down her facemask.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," Yon Rha's eyes widen in fear. "I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Yon Rha places his arm in front of his face. "Why don't you take a closer look."

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl." Yon Rha says in realization.

Yon Rha gulps at the memory. Lightining lights up the sky.

"She lied to you." Katara closes her eyes sadly. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?" Yon Rha asks surprised.

Katara opens her eyes and looks back furiously. "ME!"

Katara brings out her arms. Raindrops get suspended in the air immediately. Yon Rha looks on, dumbfounded. Zuko and Ama looks up at the accumulating raindrops and pulls down their facemask. There is a rapidly increasing dome of water over them. She moves her arms around and the water gets bended in a huge blob and she lets out a battle cry as she directs the water towards Yon Rha. The water turn into ice spikes. Yon Rha shields himself with his arms and lets out a cowering noise. He brings his arms down and he looks up.

The ice spikes paused inches in front of Yon Rha. A couple of ice spikes puncture the ground beside him. Katara lowers her hands. Yon Rha covers his head as the spikes turn into water and fall to the ground.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."  
Katara looks on, pityingly. "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." She walks forward. "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

Yon Rha pleads. "Please spare me."

Katara is visibly angry. "But as much as I hate you…" her eyes start to shimmer with emotion. "I just can't do it." She closes her eyes as she controls her feelings. Yon Rha cowers and smiles weakly on the spot. Ama lets her tight grip on Zuko's sleeve go, not remembering when she did so. She was terrified about what Katara was really about to do.

Katara walks off. Zuko and Ama looks at her. They then look at Yon Rha who lowers his head in shame. They turn back to follow Katara as Yon Rha cowers out loud, sobbing.

…

They reached Ember Island. Ama and Katara stayed there while Zuko went to get Aang and the others. Katara sits near the edge of a port.

"You okay?" Ama asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that."

"I admit, I was a little scared back there. But you did the right thing."

Just then, Appa could be seen, flying in the screen. Katara kicks the water. She closes her eyes. She opens them and stares into the distance sadly. The sound of rapid running is heard.

"Katara! Are you okay?" Aang and Zuko approaches her and Ama.

"I'm doing fine."

"Zuko told me what you did." Aang rubs his head. "Or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't." Katara closes her eyes sadly. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

Katara stands up and walks towards Aang. She was serious and still angry. "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Her face softens as she looks up at Zuko. "But I am ready to forgive you." Katara walks to Zuko as she gives him a hug. They part after a while as she lays a hand on Zuko's shoulder in a gesture of thanks and walks off. She walks towards Appa, where her brother is waiting for his sister at the side of the bison.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Ama says, walking up from behind Aang and Zuko.

"It never is." Aang replied.

"Then I have a question for you." Aang turns to face Zuko. "What are you going to do when you face my father?"

Aang is stunned at the question. He looks to the side, unsure and confused.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not; Meaning that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Rating:** RT (Teens)

 **Prologue:** A girl from the Earth Kingdom follow the Prince of the Fire Nation and soon joins the Prince and his uncle on their journey. What do you think will happen?

* * *

A couple of days later and everything was quiet peaceful. Zuko and Aang are firebending towards a derelict fountain and taking a step back. In sync, they take a step forward and throw their arms down, firebending at the same time. They stretch out their right leg in front of them, firebending again. They proceed to stretch it behind them and they push out their left arm out in a "Superman" pose as they firebend with that arm. The put their legs down and exhale audibly, putting their arms in a cooling down position and bowing to each other. Katara and Toph are seen spectating at the side in their Fire Nation disguises. Zuko cracks his fingers and stretches both arms above his head and walks off. Aang massages his shoulder.

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara questions.

Zuko is sitting at the fountain, wiping his hair with a yellow towel. I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." He says.

Sokka and Suki walks towards them. You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us." Sokka says.

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki says.

Sokka unveils the poster. He shows the poster to his sister. He then shows it to Aang.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asks.

Sokka flips the poster back. "Listen to this. 'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

Suki leans in to read the last line. "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

Sokka lets go of the scroll's bottom and it curls back.

"Ugh." Zuko says with a disgusted look on his face. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst The Dragons' every year."

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asks her brother.

"Come on, a day at the theatre?" he unrolls the scroll towards his sister. "This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." He grins widely.

Ama comes towards them, blindfolded. "Am I in the play?" She asked excited.

"Um sorry, I don't see you on the poster." Suki says.

"What!" She moved her hands to the blindfold.

"Don't you dare remove that blindfold." Toph says through her nap.

Ama puts her hands back down. She gives an annoyed grumble. "It's not fair. I should be apart of the play too." Her lips curled into a pout, as she crosses her arms.

"Why are you blindfolded?" Zuko asks.

"Toph is teaching me to _feel_ the vibrations in the earth." She replies. She starts to walk again, only to run into the patio fence and fall over it, landing in a bush.

* * *

They went to the theatre at night. The gang walks into a private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage. Toph and Katara takes their seats. Zuko and Ama in the opposite direction, Zuko is wearing a hooded cloak, he sits next to Katara as Aang confidently tries to sit next to her. He is wearing a silly looking hat to cover his tattooed head. Aang stands up and rubs his neck.

"Hey, uh… I wanted to sit there." He points at Zuko's spot. He clenches his hands together.

Zuko lowers his hood. "Just sit next to Ama, what's the big deal?"

"I was…" Katara looks at the commotion and looks back to the stage. "Just… I wanted to…."

Ama scoots over the edge and pulls Zuko over as well, leaving enough room for Aang to sit next to Katara.

"There you go Aang," she says cheerfully.

Aang beamed up gleefully. He silently thanked Ama, and proceeded to sit next to Katara.

"What was that about?" Zuko whispered to Ama.

"Oh nothing," She says trying to keep her girlish squeals from coming through her mouth.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complains.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara says.

The stage curtain is drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The backdrop is a crude painting of icebergs. The Katara and Sokka actors are rowing the canoe with their oars.

The real Katara grew excited. A hand touched her shoulder and she looks up, smiling at her brother as he points to her and back to himself rapidly. He makes sounds of astonishment.

The Katara's actress is much more developed and bigger sized than the real Katara and her clothes are a little revealing. She has too much blusher on her cheeks.

The actress Katara sighs. "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

The actor Sokka is buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka. His "wolf-tail" is an overly large ponytail bun. "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!"

The audience near the stage laugh heartily. The real Water Tribe siblings look at each other in disbelief.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" The actress Katara started.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and," the actor points to his mouth. "into my mouth. I'm starving."

The audience laughs once again. Sokka complains to his sister.

"This is pathetic. My," he points his thumb to himself, "jokes are way funnier than this." He throws out his arm towards the stage.

Toph laughs and the siblings look at her. "I think he's got you pegged."

On the stage, the actress Katara stands up while actor Sokka continues paddling.

"Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope." She places her hand to her chest in a melodramatic way. "For hope," she sniffles, "is all we have," her voice begins to be choked with "tears", "and we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath." She pretends to cry.

The real Katara is un-amused. "Well," Sokka and Suki laugh, "That's just silly. I don't even sound like that."

Toph giggles and clutches her stomach. "Oh man, this writer's a genius."

The actress Katara is still crying while white-blue light illuminates behind her. She looks up in a "dainty" way.

A prop for an iceberg slowly moves to the center of the stage. A cut out of Aang sways from side to side on a stick inside the iceberg.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years." The actress Katara starts.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" The actor Sokka asks.

The real Aang grabs the railings in anticipation.

The actress Katara has made her way up to the top of the iceberg prop. Actor Sokka is still climbing up. "Waterbend, hai-ya!"

She performs a chopping motion and the Aang cut out is pulled down. Cracks appear on the iceberg and it opens with the interior smoking. The actors look at each other in mock surprise. A _lady_ dress as Aang jumps out, winks and poses. Like actress Katara, her make up is heavy. The real Aang is repulsed.

"Who are you, frozen boy?"

The actress Aang giggles and balances tip toed on one leg. "I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun," he…or _she_ said while she pirouettes on her balancing leg.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" the real Aang asked in disbelief.

Back at the stage, a shaggy, white Chinese lion get-up from traditional Chinese dances, pops out from the remnants of the iceberg and moves from side to side. It jumps off the iceberg. The Appa lion circles round the iceberg and makes a gruff animal noise. The three dancers controlling the lion costume have worn shaggy pants to show that Appa has six legs.

The actress Katara gasps. "An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's," she drops to her knees, "making me tearbend," she finishes as she grabs the actress Aang's leg and cries.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making _me_ tearbend." The actor Sokka drops to his knees and grabs actress Aang's other leg and sobs. "I need meat."

The actress Aang kneels down and places an arm around actor Sokka's shoulder and points to the ceiling above the audience. "But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?"

"Ooo." The actor Sokka looks around. "Where? Where?"

Actress Aang giggles uncontrollably. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?"

The audience laughs. The real Aang is irritated.

"I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And… I'm not a woman!"

Toph laughs out loud as the rest turn to look at her. "Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes."

Aang slumps onto the railing again.

The scene changes as a ship enters with an actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope. Ama nearly squealed, as she tugged onto Zuko's sleeve. He smiled and blushed a little, until he realized something; the scar was on the wrong side.

Actor uncle, who is portrayed a little more accurately, approaches the scene.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." He brings up a whole cake on a plate but one slice is missing.

"I don't have time to stuff my face." The actors voice is rougher and deeper than the real Zuko. He lowers the telescope and faces the audience. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Actor uncle proceeds to bring the plate of cake to his mouth and makes loud, masticating noises.

"You sicken me." The actor Zuko looks through the telescope again.

"They make me totally stiff and humorless." The real Zuko complained.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara teased.

Zuko looks to Katara and stretches both arms out. "How could you say that?"

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages," they hear the actor uncle say.

Actor Zuko turns back, outraged. "How could you say that?!"

Katara wears a satisfied grin on her face and she looks to an expressionless Zuko as he slouches in his seat. Ama giggled at the coincidence.

* * *

As the play continued, the gang couldn't help but feel offended. Well except for Toph of course, who is enjoying how the play sets everyone off. So far they have found Momo, got involved with a weird Earth King, stole from pirates, and so on. One scene nearly made Ama burst out laughing. It was one with a Jet and Katara. Apparently Jet was a smooth talker.

The scene right now is at the Northern Water Tribe. Actor Sokka and actress Yue are standing at the center of the bridge prop.

"Don't go, Yue. You're," actor Sokka grasps actress Yue's hands, "the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food." They kiss audibly. Actress Yue has an overly large and exaggerated white hair wig and she is wearing pink instead of white. Actor Sokka gags and sticks his tongue out. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?"

"Goodbye, Sokka." She rises slowly as their hands part. "I have important moon duties to take care of." She is sitting on a crescent moon prop as it slowly gets pulled up. The train of her skirt is quite long and trails a few feet below the moon prop. "And yes, I did have pickled fish."

Actor Sokka raises his arms up to the departing Yue. The real Sokka has tears in his eyes and his hands are on his chin.

Suki giggles. "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit." She says as Sokka's mouth quivers animatedly. He places a finger on Suki's lips.

"Shh. I'm trying to watch."

He lets the tears flow freely as Suki crosses her arms, annoyed.

Back on the stage, Fire Nation boats are being dragged across the stage. A foot kicks the cut outs aside, a doll of Zhoa in the hands of the Ocean Spirit. Actress Aang is under a large Ocean Spirit costume.

The actress laughs. "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" She jumps and crushes the cut outs as she lands. She proceeds to kick another ship cut out offstage. She stomps around and destroys the remaining cut outs as she falls flat on her stomach due to the weight of the costume. The curtain is lowered.

Toph and the rest of the audience applaud and cheer. Katara stares bewildered at the closing scene. Aang groans and throws his entire body forward. Zuko brings the hood up on his head. Sokka brings his palm to his face, visibly displeased, and Ama looks like she is about to fall asleep.

* * *

They all were outside of the theatre, sitting on a flight of steps on a balcony. Sokka walks down the steps.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko says.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka says as he sits down and reaches into a small bag of food, pulling out a strip of meat.

"Yea, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki teased.

Sokka bites off a part of the strip and chews. "I know!" He says as he takes another bite angrily.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you." Aang says. He is sitting at the bottom of the steps with Toph standing in front of him. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph teased. Aang stands up and makes an annoyed sound.

"Relax, Aang." Aang turned his attention to Katara, sitting at the top of the steps. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time."

Everyone looks at her skeptically.

"What?" She asks.

"Yeah," Aang sits down. "That's not you at all." He says sarcastically.

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what your seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph says.

* * *

The play started again, and showed a backdrop of the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara says.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." Actress Aang says as she opens a mini glider prop in her hand, and a rope attached to her back pulls her up.

"This is it!" Toph says excitedly. "This must be where I come in."

Zuko brings a parchment closer to his face while Katara looks on worriedly, Sokka appears bored, and Ama is trying her hardest to stay awake.

Actress Aang flies one round above the audience and back to the stage.

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master"

Actress Katara and Actor Sokka act horrified and sad.

Toph clenches her fist in anticipation. "Here it comes."

Back on the stage, a rock prop gets lifted by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit who appears from a trap door under the prop.

"You cant find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." He throws the rock prop over the leading trio's heads.

Everyone breaks into laughter in the viewing box, making Ama jolt up. Zuko drops his parchment in shock.

Actress Aang points to actor Toph. "Who are you?"

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." Actor Toph flexes his muscles. "And that's just what I am."

The real Toph turns her head to the side, straining to hear the words.

"Wait a minute," she uses her pinkie to clear her ear, "I sound like.. a guy." She sounded shocked. "A really buff guy." She then smiles.

Katara attempts to make fun of Toph. "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts doesn't it?"

Toph grins from ear to ear. "Are you kidding me?" Katara appears annoyed at the revelation. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady."

Aang looked irritated at her comment.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang asks. She waves her hands in front of actor Toph's face.

Actor Toph laughs. "I can see you doing that." He points to actress Aang, "I see everything that you see, except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He turns towards the leading trio and screams. The stage trio lean back and their clothes flutter from the strong vibrations. The audience cringe and cover their ears. The gang also cringes but Toph looks on happily.

"There." The leading trio look on, impressed. "I got a pretty good look at you."

The audience applauds. The actor Uncle and actor Zuko are now standing on a bridge facing each other as the light casts huge shadows on the backdrop.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk." Actor Uncle points to actor Zuko. "About your hair. It's gone too far."

Actor Zuko is shown with a long hair wig. Ama looks up to Zuko's head, and tried to hold in her laughter. Zuko saw this and tugged his hood further onto his head.

"Maybe it's best if we…" Actor Zuko turns his head away, "split up." He turns and walks away. They both walk away from each other.

Ama then remembers that this is the part when she met Zuko, but yet she wasn't shown on stage. She made a pout face.

"They could've at least shown I was there or something." She says a little agitated.

"Maybe it was because you were stalking us at the time, and they didn't see you." Zuko says teasingly.

"Hey, I wasn't stalking. I was… Keeping a safe distance. Yeah, that's right." She says defensively. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." She makes an annoyed face towards him, and he couldn't help but grin.

They watched on as the stage was set in Bah Sing Se.

..

 _It was really sad to see Jet has died. I mean after all, he seemed to be a nice guy. It was an obviously tragic moment since everyone in the viewing box looked down solemnly._ Ama thought.

"Did Jet just… Die?" Zuko asked a little confused since he too, wasn't there.

"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka says.

Ama dozed off a bit until she heard Actress Katara say that she found Zuko attractive.

Actor Zuko is sitting on a crystal prop with his legs crossed.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Actress Katara cringes at his harshness.

"But I mean it." She proceeds to sit down beside actor Zuko. "I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Ama frowns a bit. She knew this never happened. But still…

"Wait." Actor Zuko stands up, "I thought you were the Avatar's girl."

Actress Katara laughs. "The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me." She laughs some more. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides how could he ever find out about this?"

The actors hold each others' hands in an embrace. Ama looks away with a little jealousy. She then noticed that Aang was trying to get out, and she let him out. He is also very jealous.

Ama couldn't help but wonder. _Is that why he was so determined to help her with her mother's killer? Because he likes her? No, no way. She's like thirteen and he's seventeen; she's way too young for him. But… he could still think she's attractive. I mean she is pretty…. No, I'm sure of it. He was… just helping a friend out with her problems… yeah…_

Ama glanced at Zuko. He looked sad, and depressed. All thoughts of jealousy washed away and worry took over.

"Zuko? You ok?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." He says. She didn't believe him. He turns towards her and gave a smile. But she knew it was fake. She decided to leave him alone. For now.

* * *

There was another intermission and they all were standing in a hallway now, Zuko is the only one seated on the floor.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki teased.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did." Sokka says defending 'Team Avatar'. Suki frowns and acts serious.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"I'm just saying." Sokka replied matter-of-factly.

Katara walks by. "Does anyone know were Aang is?"

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago." Sokka leans against the wall and folds his arms impatiently. "And I'm still waiting."

"I'm going to check outside."

A while later a boy, cosplaying as Aang, comes running out of a door.

"Wheeeee."

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me." Sokka asks.

Suki's face employs a serious and no-nonsense attitude. "I'm an elite warrior who's trained," her eyes dart to the side, "for many years in the art of stealth." She smiles widely. "I think I can get you backstage."

Both of them walked off.

"I'm going to splash some water on my face, I'll be back in a sec." Ama says as she gets up and went off as well.

"Jeez. Everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something." Toph says.

"You don't get it." Zuko looks up at Toph who leans against the wall smiling to herself. "It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great."

"But for me," Zuko's face turns into regret, "it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. My uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret," he lowers his head, ashamed, "and I may never get to redeem myself."

Toph sits down. "You _have_ redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it but you already have."

"How do you know?"

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you." He lowers his hood and smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry."

"But it was also very sweet." Zuko is smiling and is very happy. "All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Toph proceeds to give him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow." He rubs his arm, "What was that for?"

Toph smiles, "That's how I show affection."

Another little boy exits from the same door the other did. He pauses in front of Zuko.

"Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's," he points to the right side of his face as Zuko's jaw drops in shock, "on the wrong side." He runs off as Zuko attempts to still his anger.

"The scar is not on the wrong side!" He brings up his hood again.

"Aww. Aren't children just adorable, Zuko?" Toph and Zuko turns to see Ama walking towards them. Her hair is soaked and dripping on the floor.

"What? Did you jump in the ocean or something?" Toph asked.

"No, but that's a good idea," She says. She yawned. "I'm still tired though."

* * *

Ama tried to stay awake through the play. She got through the parts where They went to the Fire Nation, Aang got better and Katara was the Painted Lady, Sokka got his sword, and she thinks Combustion Man died; and she was still not apart of the play. But she didn't care anymore. The last thing she saw was the invasion about to start, and then she just past out. Zuko tried to wake her up, but she was out of it. She hasn't been up this late befor, it was almost midnight already, so he just left her alone and let her sleep.

Back on the stage the curtain is drawn up. Two black clad stagehands push the Fire Lord's throne to the center of the stage and run offstage as actress Katara and actor Toph and Sokka run on stage. Actress Aang gets lowered in front of the throne set decoration by a rope and the spotlight shines on her.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home."

Actor Zuko walks onto stage. "Actually," another spotlight shines on him, "I'm home and I want to join you."

"I guess we have no choice. Come on." Actor Sokka says. He gestures actor Zuko to follow him. Everyone runs offstage while actress Aang gets pulled up.

"I guess that's it." The real Sokka says as he stands up and stretches. "The play's caught up to the present now."

"Wait." Suki tugs on Sokka's shirt and pulls him back down to his seat. "The play's not over."

"But it is over." He puts his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Unless… This is the future."

Back at the pitch black stage, an evil looking actor Ozai walks out from the shadows with the light illuminating his face. His crown is too big and his beard appears to be glued on, giving it a stiff appearance.

"With the energy harnessed," an orange lantern is slowly being pulled across the stage above the throne, "from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!"

Actress Azula comes on the stage and kneels before the throne prop. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're," she points both arms offstage, "trying to stop you." She pints towards actor Ozai.

Actor Ozai points towards actress Azula. "You take care of Zuko." He places a hand on his chest melodramatically, "I shall face the Avatar myself."

Actor Ozai raises his hands and he vanishes with a puff of smoke. Actress Azula stands up and moves to the center of the stage. Actor Zuko enters from the left side of the stage while actress Aang is lowered to the stage on the right.

"Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Actress Aang gets pulled up by the rope.

"You are no longer my brother." Actress Azula clenches her hands "You are an enemy."

Actor Zuko points to actress Azula. "No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

Actress Azula smirks slyly. "We'll see."

She whips out her blue streamer and sends it towards actor Zuko. Actor Zuko takes out his own red streamer and dodges the blue one. He jumps over actress Azula's head, taking her spot while actress Azula runs towards actor Zuko's original spot. They throw their streamers towards each other. Actor Zuko throws out his two red streamers. Actress Azula ducks and jumps over actor Zuko, returning back to their original positions.

Actress Azula whips her streamers in arcs around her body and she stretches her palm out. Fake fire props made of paper, pop up from the stage floor in front of her in increasing size towards Actor Zuko. A huge fire prop comes up at actor Zuko's side, hiding him from the audience but his silhouette can still be seen. Actor Zuko raises his arms in pain.

"Honor!" he says as his silhouette drops to the floor.

Actor Azula turns towards the audience and does a Fire Nation bow. The audience cheered and applaud. The real Zuko is stunned. The rest of the group, except Ama, were all shocked as they turn towards Zuko quizzically.

Back on the stage, fake fire props come out from the sides to the center. Actress Aang walks on stage, looking around carefully. Actor Ozai is sitting in the dark behind her.

"So, You have mastered all four elements."

Actress Aang points her staff towards him. "Yeah, and now," she points her free hand down, "You're going down."

"No, it is _you_ who is going down." Actor Ozai stands up, "You see, you are too late." Actress Aang acts shocked. "The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable."

Ozai ships his red streamers out. He throws it towards actress Aang and she jumps away. The streamer hit the floor in a puff of smoke. White-blue flags pop up from both ends of her staff and she twirls the staff in arcs around her body. Actor Ozai who is twirling the streamers around his body in arcs as well. He throws the streamers out but actress Aang flies over him, twirling her staff along the way.

Actress Aang lands and she turns towards actor Ozai. Both actors twirl their prop weapons and walk towards each other. Actor Ozai throws his streamer out while actress Aang ducks and attempts to swipe her staff as actor Ozai's legs. She jumps away from him and lands in a stance. Actor Ozai begins to shoot streamers from his sleeves. Actress Aang has a rope pull her up over Ozai as he continues to shoot more streamers but misses.

Actress Aang lands on the other side of the stage. Actor Ozai thrusts his palms out. A large blast of fake fire carried across the stage rapidly from behind actor Ozai, wrapping around actress Aang like a sushi roll as she drops her staff prop. A black clad stage hand can be seen running offstage from behind the fake fire.

Actress Aang twirls and circles within the cloth. "Nooo…"

She falls as the rope detaches from her back. Actress Aang falls to the ground gracefully and the cloth spreads out around her. Actor Ozai is smiling. Actress Azula walks onto the stage.

"It is over, Father." She raises her arms victoriously. "We've done it."

Actor Ozai punches his hands into the air melodramatically, "Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father," the platform he is standing on rises as a cloth of fake fire is raised behind him, "and my Father's Father, have now been realized." He throws his arms up and the Fire Nation banner unfurls behind him. "The World, is mine."

The audience proceed to give him a standing ovation. The gang looked on speechlessly. They had no words for what just happened. When the audience proceeded to leave the theatre they decided to leave as well.

They walked along the shore.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko says. They were walking single file with Zuko in the lead, carrying a sleeping Ama. Her face looked peaceful, but the rest of then had unhappy looks on their faces.

"I'll say."

"No kidding."

"Horrible."

"You said it." They all agreed with him.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka says, waving his arms matter-of-factly.

* * *

 **Here is the twentieth Chapter. I'm sorry I am taking a long time updating, but I hope I can finish this by the end of my Christmas break (No Promises, though.) Stay tuned for the next Chapter, and Merry Christmas! ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys it's your girl, XxSpiderGirlxX; and she has great news! After this chapter there will be three more to go and then I'm finished. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning everyone was awake and up and going. Aang and Zuko is still practicing their firebending. Everyone is resting on the steps of the beach house. Aang proceeds to firebend arcs with his arms, right leg followed by his left leg. Then he firebends a flurry of small shot, circles rapidly with his arms. Zuko is looking sternly at Aang's training with his arms crossed.

"More ferocious!" Zuko constructed.

Aang's fist firebends as he walks forward. He has an intense look of concentration on his face.

"Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."

Aang firebends another big shot of fire. He turns towards Zuko with his arms in a frustrated gesture.

"Ugh! I'm trying." Aang complained, but Zuko isn't having it.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!"

Aang turns away instantly, stretches his arms and roars rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palms and mouth. Aang grins sheepishly at his weak attempt.

"That sounded pathetic!" Zuko lashed out, "I said roar!"

Aang turns around, roars ferociously and firebends rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo scurry towards Zuko and refuge behind his legs. Zuko nods in approval.

Katara walks up holding two watermelons with straws in them.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?"

Aang's eyes widen with greed.

"Ooo, ooo," he turns around, "me, me, me!" He begins to run towards the house.

"Hey," Zuko's hand comes into screen and holds Aang back by his robes, "Your lesson's not over yet!" Aang tries to break free of his grip and his tongue comically sticks out to show that he is thirsty. "Get back here."

Aang gets pulled up effortlessly by Zuko. Aang looks rather disappointed.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal? Suki says, who is lounging on the steps with Sokka, drinking their watermelon juice.

"Yeah, a short break wont hurt. Plus, I made snacks and wouldn't want it to go to waste." Ama says holding a tray of snacks.

"Fine." Zuko releases Aang and Aang dashes off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko turns and walks away.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that," Sokka says and puts his watermelon aside and stands up slowly. "Beach party!" He removes his outer coat, revealing a pair of brown undershorts underneath and dives excitedly into the ocean with a splash. Sokka surfaces with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth. He grins goofily.

Katara jumps off the shore into the water as she waterbends a surfboard made of ice. She proceeds to surf as the water displaced by her movements splashes. She continues surfing. Suki and Ama were laying on a beach mat. Suki smiles as Sokka walks past them carrying seaweed in his arms. She looks puzzled as Sokka grabs empty pails and runs back a spilt second later with the buckets full of water and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Aang is holding a big piece of wood in his hand. He places the piece of wood as a horn into his sand sculpture of Appa.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." He says as he gestures to it. The real Appa growls at the sight. Toph walks by.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sandbending." She stretches and cracks her fingers. "You're gonna love this." Toph moves her hands and sends clouds of sand dust everywhere. The dust clears to reveal a miniature replica of Ba Sing Se in the sand. Aang walks towards it and kneels down, scrutinizing the details.

"Whoa. Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco."

Sokka is frantically carving at his sculpture, sending specks of sand flying everywhere. Toph and Aang walks behind him.

"Try and top that, Sokka." Toph challenged.

"Ta-da!" Sokka reveals his sand sculpture with seaweed for hair, stones for eyes, a red starfish for a nose, and some stones and seashells as a smile.

"Is that a blubbering, blob monster?" Aang asks

"No," Sokka stomps the ground defensively, "it's Suki."

Aang has an animated look of shock and surprise on his face as both he and Toph burst into a fit of laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph teased.

"I think it's sweet." She replied. Sokka runs and slides on his knees as he grabs Suki by her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like-" Aang was interrupted by a burst of fire that hit the sand sculpture, sending waves of sand everywhere. Aang yells in surprise and shields himself from the impact. The dust clears and Aang looks up at the cliff.

Zuko runs and jumps off the cliff, firebending at Aang at the same time. Aang narrowly misses the flams and jumps across Toph's sand sculpture. A ball of fire hits one of the sand houses, breaking it into a wave of sand instantly. Aang lands on the other side near his sand sculpture as he turns around and looks frightened. He then jumps over his sand sculpture.

Zuko lands in front of Toph's sand sculpture. He runs on the sculpture towards Aang. Aang peeks out from behind Appa's sand head.

"Zuko! What are you doing?!" Ama asked.

"Teaching him a lesson!" he replied.

He firebends towards the Appa sculpture. Aang looks away and jumps away from the impact. The stream of fire 'cuts' the Appa sculpture in half, destroying it into a pile of sand.

Aang lands a distance away from Zuko. Zuko turns and firebends towards Aang but he misses as Aang jumps onto the cliff. Zuko firebends towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggles to run across the uneven surface. Zuko's last blast shatters the top part of the cliff into rubble. Zuko runs towards the cliff and proceeds to scale it.

Katara surfs back to shore.

"What happened?"

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" Sokka replies trying to pick up the fallen sand to mold the sculpture back into place. "Oh, and he's attacking Aang." He finishes.

Suki grabs Sokka and they run back to help Aang.

* * *

Aang is still running away with Zuko hot on his heel. Zuko firebends at him but Aang jumps out of the way in time. The fire clears and Zuko is still chasing after Aang angrily. Aang runs to the top of a huge rock and jumps off before Zuko sends a strong blasts of fire at the rock, disintegrating it into pieces. Aang grabs onto the top of the trunk of a nearby tree as Zuko jumps off the rock and somersaults to the bottom.

Zuko lands on the sand with a roll and firebending at the top of the tree. Aang jumps away. The tree has caught on fire and Aang lands somewhere on the beach house's roof, out of view. Zuko jumps onto the beach house's railings as he scales and flips his way to the roof. Zuko pushes himself with his arm and lands in a stance. Aang is waiting for him in a similar stance.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang threatened.

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko firebends with his fists and feet one after another. Aang slides down the roof as jets of fire sets the path he was on alight. Aang reaches the end of the roof and he grabs onto the edge as he swings himself into a nearby room through the window. He slides across the floor on his knees to hide behind a drawer. A huge blast of fire through the roof sends some debris into the room and Zuko lands. He gets into a stance and looks around the room warily. Aang then kicks the drawer towards Zuko. He blocks it by disintegrating the drawer into pieces with firebending punch.

Aang runs out of from the room followed shortly by Zuko. Zuko firebends huge whips and arcs of flame around himself. He sends the tunnel of fire towards Aang. Aang is running away desperately and he turns back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. Aang airbends the fire away, creating a safe space for him to land on without getting burnt. The Fire reflects off of his eyes.

"Enough!" Aang says furiously.

He airbends a huge tunnel of air towards Zuko, extinguishing the flames at the same time. Zuko yells in surprise as he gets pushed back by the strong air pressure. The side of the house gets ripped open by the visible tunnel of wind, throwing out some wooden debris along with Zuko. Zuko slides down some tree branches. He lands on the grass and attempts to stand up, grabbing his head and moaning slightly. The others come up behind Zuko.

"What's wrong with you?!" Katara says. Aang jumps off the balcony and lands near the group. "You could have hurt Aang."

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!" Zuko stands up and throws his arm to the side in anger. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!"

The rest of the group had guilty looks on their faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet…" Aang takes a step forward. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?"

"I'm not ready." Aang looks unconfident and unsure. "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph stated and Aang looked disappointed.

"So… You all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence." Sokka says.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara says and she drops her head in worry.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." Zuko replies. "The day of the eclipse I heard some soldiers talking. They said that Fire Lord Sozin, used the comet to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, my father will use it's power to end the Earth Kingdom."

Katara raises her hand to her forehead in despair. She drops down to the ground on her knees. Sokka grabs Suki by the shoulder in an assuring gesture.

"I can't believe this." Katara says as she shakes her head.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka says.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked.

"I know you're scared." Zuko walks towards Aang, "And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad." Aang places both hands on his head in despair. "This is really, really bad." He shakes his head and drops to his knees. Aang's face is full of worry and despair.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara reassured Aang.

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph says.

"Alright!" Sokka raises his arm in enthusiasm. "Team Avatar is back!" he points confidently. "Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan," he picks up a palm leaf in a shape of a fan from the ground into Suki's hands, "and sword!" he thrusts a blade of leaf into the air, the tip of the leaf falls.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang says and the group laughs and they engage in a group hug, but Zuko remains standing where he is.

"Yeah."

"Alright!"

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Ama says.

Zuko looks to the side with a 'Do I have to do this' look on his face. Ama pulled him in anyway. Appa growls. The gang looks up and they get tackled to the group by the giant sky bison. Momo chatters away on Appa's head, to join the group hug.

* * *

Later on they were in the courtyard in the beach house.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lightning." Zuko says to him. Aang grins with anticipation. "If you let the energy in your own body flow," he stretches his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touch the fingers on his left hand and swiftly traces a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side, "the lighting will follow it." His left hand touches his right, they are parallel to each other. "You turn your opponent's energy against them." Zuko repeats the motion to the left side of his body.

"That's like waterbending."

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders." Aang begins to mimic Zuko's movements.

"So… have you ever redirected lightning before?"

"Once. Against my father."

"What did it feel like?" Zuko stops whatever hi is doing and does a cool down motion with his hands.

"Exhilarating." Aang has raised both arms eagerly to his chest. "But terrifying." At this Aang's face falls. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Heh." Aang laughs nervously. "Well, not over over, right? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action…" he moves his hand in a watery movement. "Am I right?" he turns to Katara.

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." She says matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

Zuko stares at Aang seriously. "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours."

"Yeah… I'll just do that."

Zuko walks away.

* * *

"Gather round Team Avatar!" Sokka instructed. There is a watermelon with some face carvings resembling a jack-o-lantern being dropped onto a wooden structure with a red cloth draped over it. Sokka is in front of the 'Melon Lord' and the rest of the group is walking towards him and proceeding to sit in a circle.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect." Sokka kneels down. "First Suki and I will draw his fire." He takes a stick and draws a line curbing to the left towards the melon symbol on the ground, "Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence with Ama giving them cover, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!" He draws a line curving to the right which runs through the melon symbol. "He delivers the final blow." Aang stares at the drawing with slight disgust.

"Err… what about me?" Toph asked.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness."

* * *

Melon Lord has two sticks as arms opened up in a V-shape. Toph appears in front of the scarecrow with the same pose.

"Muahahahahahah!" Toph plays.

She is surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered with seaweed-like things. A ring of fire in bowls sits outside the boulders.

Zuko, Katara, and Ama are hiding behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head at Aang who appears out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. He looks to the side. Suki and Sokka peer out of their own hiding places. Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor. Sokka signals with his arm to go.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, and Ama all make their way towards Toph except for Aang who stays put.

Sokka and Suki run before the ground shakes and pops up an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them. Sokka cuts the rock in half. Suki jumps as she spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. They continued to run before a flaming boulder drops in front of Sokka. A pair of hands touching the rock reveals Suki cart wheeling over it. Sokka is lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed.

He shakes his fist. "Watch it, Toph!"

Toph is clearly enjoying herself. "I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Muahahahaha!"

She earthbends a rock over the bowl of fire and it gets ignited immediately and she sends it towards Zuko, Ama, and Katara, who dodge it. They run as a ring of rock soldiers surround them. They fight back with fire, earth, and waterbending. To destroy the rocks.

Sokka is running with his sword. Flaming rocks are being sent over his head continuously. "Now, Aang!"

Aang propels himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. Aang's serious face descends. His face softens. Aang lands and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. The staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head. He looks at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff back.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko yells. Aang looks unwillingly to perform the action.

He shakes his head. "I can't"

Sokka trudges up the slope and walks up in front of Aang. "What's wrong with you?" He points accusingly at Aang, "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now." He makes a beheading gesture against his neck.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka unsheathes his sword. Slashing and squishing sounds implies that Sokka has cut the watermelon. Aang closes his eyes and grimaces at the act.

"There." Aang opens his eyes in shock, "That's how it's done."

A piece of the watermelon falls off and hits the ground. Momo runs forward and begins to lick the insides.

Aang has a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

It was nighttime now and everyone was in the courtyard eating dinner. Aang is the only one that hasn't touched his food.

Katara walks in with a long scroll in her hands.

"I have a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph blurted. Katara gives an expressionless look. Everyone else also have equally expressionless faces. They stare at Katara while Toph is picking at her food.

"Er, no." They then suddenly start to shove rice into their mouths. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." Katara throws the scroll downwards as it unrolls by itself. "Look at baby Zuko!" On the scroll it revealed a baby smiling happily with his arms in the air, enjoying himself at the beach, "Isn't he cute?"

Katara coos as everyone gushes and laughs. Zuko has his eyes closed.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing."

Zuko opens his eyes. "That's not me. It's my father."

Katara rapidly rolls the scroll back up.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Ama says pointing towards the scroll.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But he is still a human being." Everyone turns to look at Aang.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asks.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person," he stands up, "and the world will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?"

Aang shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe," Aang raises both arms as if he was holding a bowl, "we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko says sarcastically.

Naively, "Do you really think that would work?" Aang asks

"No!" Zuko says seriously and sternly. Ama smacked his arm for making fun of him.

Aang drops his head and sighs. "This goes against everything I learned form the monks." He paces up and down, looking at his hands. "I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," Aang balls up his fist as he struggles to contain his temper, "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Sokka says.

Aang rapidly turns around and burst out. "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…"

Aang rudely interrupts, "Just what, Katara?! What?"

Katara is visibly annoyed. "We're trying to help.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" he raises his arms in exasperation and walks away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara begins to walk towards him as a hand touches her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko says.

* * *

Aang is sitting on the balcony, surrounded by trees. There is a table of fire in front of him. Behind Aang's shoulder, four candles and some offerings consisting of bread, water and fruit on a tray. Aang is in the lotus position. Momo glides in and tries to get Aang's attention by touching his lap.

"Hey, Momo." He pats Momo's head. "I don't suppose you know what I should do." Momo makes a sound. "I didn't think so."

Momo lies on his side while Aang returns back to meditating. Some moments later Aang is fast asleep, lying on his side near Momo. The candles are already extinguished. Aang suddenly opens his eyes and sits up. Aang stands up, walks over the tray and climbs over the balcony railing. Momo is awakened and loos at his master. He jumps to the railing before flying off.

Aang walks briskly on the path to the ocean as Momo circles around him in the air. Aang appears to be sleepwalking. Aang reached the edge of the shore. He walks into the water and starts the swim. Momo is still on the beach, watching his master swim out to sea, towards the forested area. Momo begins to fly after him.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is gathered around Appa at the courtyard.

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka says.

"No, it's not," Everyone faces Ama. "Where's Aang?" The rest of the group looked surprised and run off to look for him. Appa just eats his hay nonchalantly.

Everyone runs up the steps to the corridor and looks around.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko called out.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go." Toph called out as well.

The rest of the group head to the right of the corridor while Ama, Toph and Zuko head in the opposite direction. Zuko walks out of a room and meets Toph, and Ama who does a 'nothing' gesture with their hands. They walk off.

"Can't you feel him anywhere, Toph?" Ama asked. Toph just shook her head no.

…

The rest of the group walks onto the balcony. They found Aang's staff lying onto the railing. Sokka scratches his head. Zuko, Ama, and Toph joined them.

Sokka's gloved hand grabs the staff. "He left his staff. That's so strange."

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Ama suggested.

…

"Look! There's his footprints. The trail ends here." Sokka says pointing to the trail.

"So… he went for a midnight swim and never came back?"

"Maybe he was captured."

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Sokka pointed out.

Toph bends down. "I bet he ran away again."

"Ah-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa."

"The what do _you_ think happened to him oh sleuth one?"

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka stands up and throws his hands to the side. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World Journey." Sokka points his finger up in an "I got it!" position.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Ama asked.

Sokka slumps. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara suggested.

Toph grabs Zuko's arm swiftly and he blushes. "I'm going with Zuko!"

The rest looks at her curiously. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She hugs him tighter and Zuko is still blushing.

* * *

They looked all around Ember Island. Suki and Katara has run into a crowd, chanting Aang's name. But it just turned out to be that actress from the play.

Ama thought she saw Aang's head around a big rock, but when she went around to see, she was hit in the face with a twirling flagged-staff.

"Sorry lady!" a kid dressed as Aang says. She groaned in annoyance.

…

They all met up at the steps of the house. They all sit despondently. Appa lands onto the ground and growls.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka says as he jumps off of Appa and lands in front of them.

"No. It's like he just… disappeared." Zuko says.

Toph sits up. "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

Sokka turns around in horror. "Oh no!" he kneels down, behaving hysterically. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!"

Sokka lifts Appa's jaws to peer into his mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy." Sokka climbs onto Appa's tongue and tries to crawl his way in.

Katara stares calmly at her brother. "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

Sokka climbs out, and turns to his sister, "That's just what Appa wants you to think." He then climbs back into Appa's mouth. Sokka climbs further in and Appa closes his mouth around Sokka's legs as they flail around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko says, not looking pleased. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko?" Ama asked. Behind her, Sokka slides out of Appa's mouth and his entire body is covered in Appa's saliva.

Zuko stands up. "I don't know." The rest continued to stare at him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara says.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." Toph says.

Zuko thought for a minute.

"Alrite, lets go."

* * *

They were up in the night sky. Zuko is on Appa's head, while the rest watch him from the saddle.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka says.

Zuko looks back at Sokka. "Just trust me."

Appa picks up the pace and soars into the horizon and growls.

…

Zuko brought them to a three story building in the middle of a forested area. They could hear noisy dance music playing in the inside and people partying. The door opens and they went inside.

Ama observes warily. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?"

"June" Zuko replied. He raises his arm and points. A girl with long black hair covering her face and in a half bun is sitting dismissively and sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunges at her. She stops him with her leg and pushes him down effortlessly as the man groans. The crowd gasps and are stunned. June smiles at her success.

"Oh yeah. That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka says.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki says.

June quickly gets off her seat as another opponent crashes into her bench, breaking it into pieces. The previous opponent quickly scrambles away as he takes another shot.

"No," Sokka says. June deftly dodges and spins away with her tea cup still in hand. The man continues to fight. "She has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka finishes.

"Her shirshu," Zuko corrected. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

Back to the fight, the man tries to throw punches at Jun. It narrowly misses her tea as she throws it up into the air. June looks at her opponent angry and annoyed. She throws the man over her shoulder when he lunges at her. She throws him off to a table at a corner of the tavern. June catches her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents and the music ends. She turns away and drinks her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph says.

* * *

Aang is sleeping in a forested area. Momo licks his face and he stirs, beginning to wake up.

He groans from sleepiness. "Hey Momo," he sits up and rubs his head. Momo Is clutching Aang's head protectively as it looks around. "I just had the strangest dream." He opens his eyes with a surprised look on his face and surveys his surroundings. He turns his head towards the ocean. "Wait…"

"Where are we?"


	22. Chapter 22

Inside the tavern the group watch as June kicks an empty seat into a comfortable position before sitting down and taking a sip from her cup.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka complained.

"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko walks over to June.

June is in the process of refilling her cup, when she notices him.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle, and he's not here."

She looks over to Ama and then at Zuko, smirking. "I see you got a new girlfriend."

Zuko and Ama blush simultaneously.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing like that, we're friends." Ama says trying to clear that up.

"Ouch. Got friend-zoned big time." June teased.

"Quite playing games. I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." She takes another drink from her cup while Zuko gets riled up.

He steps closer to June in a slight outburst. "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" June pauses and stares at Zuko.

…

They went outside the tavern where Appa and June's shirshu are growling aggressively at each other. Appa then licks the shirshu's face and both of them quiet down.

June lifts up a piece of meat and cajoling. "Nyla…" She throws the meat to Nyla, who catches the meat in a gulp. June affectionately strokes her shirshu. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly." Nyla suddenly shoots out her tongue and June steps back. "Whoa!" She gently presses down on Nyla's nose to close her mouth, "Careful There. Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff." Katara says, and June takes it.

June offers the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffs it. Nyla proceeds to sniff and walk around them while the group follows her movements. Nyla makes one last round before walking back in front of June and lowering herself on the ground and rubbing her snout with her paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asks

"It means your friend's gone."

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph says.

June stands up. "No, I mean he's _gone_ gone." She turns back to them suddenly. "He doesn't exist."

The group looked puzzled and then worried.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's… you know, dead?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she would still pick up his scent if he were to be dead." Ama says.

"That is true. Ah, it's a real head scratcher." June turns back to her shirshu. "See ya."

"Helpful, real helpful." Toph complained.

"Wait," Zuko walks to the front of the group and faces them. "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

He goes and search through his bag and then came back.

He lifts up his uncle's sandal. There are some flies buzzing around it. Everyone pinches their noses and flinch at the stench.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka and Ama asked at the same time.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph says.

Zuko lifts the sandal up to Nyla's nose.

"Let's do this." June pulls on Nyla's reins and Nyla runs into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko called.

The group proceeds to mount Appa as he lifts his tail up, and slams it to the ground, taking off in the air.

…

The next day, June and Nyla, took them to the outer walls of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asks

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." June pulls her reins and Nyla runs off.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Ama suggested.

…

Everyone was asleep. Zuko, Ama, and Katara are sleeping on Appa's side, Suki and Sokka are sleeping on Appa's tail, and Toph is sleeping in her earth tent. Toph suddenly wakes up and touches the ground. She earthbends her tent away.

Suddenly a ring of fire circles the group. The group wakes up and turn their heads toward four people appearing at the top of the rubble in white and blue uniforms.

"Well, look who's here." One of them says as he snorts and laughs. Sokka and Katara who originally appeared worried, smile with relief and the turn to look at each other. The rest of the group look at the siblings, puzzled.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph says.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." Katara says as she walks in front of one person and bows. "Pakku."

Pakku returns the bow. "It is respectful to bow to an old master. But how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Katara looked shock with an equally dumbfounded Sokka behind her. Katara's expression changes into happiness.

"That's so exciting." She opens her arms and embraces Pakku. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."

Sokka comically comes near and hugs Pakku by the neck.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp."

"You can still just call me Pakku." Pakku says as he pushes Sokka off him.

Sokka smiles goofily, "How about Grand Pakku?"

"No." Pakku says seriously. Sokka looked disappointed.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara introduced. Zuko walks to him and the man bows.

"Jeong Jeong."

Sokka walks up to Master Piandao and bows.

"Master Piandao."

Piandao returns the bow, "Hello, Sokka."

"So wait, how do you all know each other?"

The man that Ama thought looked similar to the character, Bumi, in the play spoke.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" he snorts and laughs.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao explains.

Zuko smiles. "The Order of the White Lotus."

"That's the one," Bumi says

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong says.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku finishes.

"Well that's who we're looking for." Toph says.

"Then we'll take you to him."

Bumi pushes apart their shoulders, "Wait," he looks around warily, "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" he presses his face against Sokka's who leans back from the weight.

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Sokka replied.

Bumi takes a step back. "Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure," He pats Sokka's shoulder as he still remains in a leaning position, "we have nothing to worry about." Sokka flails his arms around to regain his balance. "Let's go."

Bumi slams his hand against the ground and earthbends a tall column of earth and propels himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

…

They all walk down a rocky path inside Ba Sing Se.

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked.

"Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped." Bumi throws his arms into the air. "There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. It was during the eclipse that I took back my city."

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." Ama says.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Sokka and Zuko looks at each other before turning their heads.

"Nah."

"No, not really."

"Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp."

Zuko looks around. "Where… where is he?"

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao points to a big sheltered tent at the end of the campsite.

Zuko stares with disbelief and awkwardness. He walks towards Iroh's tent. He pauses and sits down.

"Are you okay?" Ama asks standing beside him.

"No," he turns his head away from Ama. "I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I always spat in his face. How can I even face him?" Zuko looked regretful.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will." Zuko looks at Ama, and turns his head back towards the tent and thinks for a while before standing up. He pauses and takes a deep breath before pushing the curtains aside and stepping in.

"Uncle." His eyes are closed.

A loud snore greets him and he opens his eyes and looks up. Iroh is sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. Zuko smiles and proceeds to sit down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping mat.

* * *

"All these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it." Momo makes some animal noises. "You're right, maybe an air nomad Avatar would understand where I'm coming from." Momo looked puzzled as he purrs.

"I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think." Aang gets into a meditating position. Momo makes some animal sounds and Aang opens his eyes slightly irritated at Momo.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that."

A white-blue cloud of smoke comes out from Aang. The spirit of Yangchen manifests in front of Aang. Momo scurries away frightened.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender."

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web."

Yanghen nods in agreement reluctantly, "Yes, all life is sacred."

Aang appears optimistic since someone finally shares his views. "I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life."

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you, this is about the world."

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free."

"Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is _to_ the world. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world." Yangchen dissipates.

Aang drops his head, and Momo crawls over to him.

"I guess I don't have a choice, Momo. I have to kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

The next morning. Zuko is still sitting beside a snoring Iroh. He stops snoring and starts to get up. He yawns and stretches. He turns his head slightly and notices Zuko's presence but he then turns his head back and does not say anything. Zuko struggles to control his emotions.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know," his eyes shimmer with tears, brimming under both eye lids. His voice cracks slightly. "I'm so sorry, uncle." Zuko opens his eyes and looks towards Iroh, "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." Tears flow down his cheeks, he closes his eyes again and shakes his head, "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you by I'll…" he looks up and Iroh's arm grabs Zuko's sleeve and pulls him into a comforting hug. Iroh is crying and smiling.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me." Zuko says, still crying.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." Both of them part and Iroh places his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." Zuko smiles and Iroh pulls him back into a hug again.

"It wasn't that hard, uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

* * *

Sunlight shines through the canopy of trees. Aang and Momo are sleeping. Aang opens his eyes. He yawns and pushes himself off the ground. He looks up ahead slightly startled.

"Wait, is it just me or are those mountains getting bigger?" Aang jumps to the top of the tallest tree. Momo flies by and lands on his shoulder.

"They're not getting larger, they're getting closer." Aang jumps up off the tree. He hops across the forest floor with Momo flying closely behind him. "The whole island is moving!"

Aang spots a shadow under the water directly beneath the forested area. Aang jumps into the water. Aang swims deeper down the dark shape. A rumble vibrates in the water and Aang looks down. The shape was a gargantuan reptilian claw, paddling.

Aang is transfixed. With a swirl of bubbles beneath him he swims up. Aang resurfaces with a gasp. He rubs his eyes and Momo flies and lands on a tree trunk near the edge of the water, looking at Aang.

"It's amazing, Momo! The biggest animal in the world! I've got to swim around and find its face."

Aang proceeds to swim off with a freestyle stroke. Momo flies above the water above his master.

* * *

Various members of The White Lotus, are already out of their tents for breakfast.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

Toph points her chopsticks towards Zuko's arm. "You mean the _Fire_ Lord."

"That's what I just said." Toph resumes eating.

"Hmm…"

"We need you to come with us." Zuko says.

Iroh lowers his chopsticks, "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko questions.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko appears surprised. He looks to the side in disbelief. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed _your_ own path, you restored your _own_ honor; and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Ama questions.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki says.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting fore you." Zuko frowns.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko says confidently.

"Not alone. You'll need help."

"You're right. Katara, Ama, how would you two like to help me put Azula in her place?"

Katara smiles, "It would be my pleasure."

"Awesome!"

"What about us?" Sokka asks, gesturing to Toph and Suki. "What's our destiny today?"

What do you think it is?"

Sokka puts his hand on his chin in thought. "I think that… even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph says. She smacks both of her fists together.

…

Toph and Suki mounted onto a green, lizard-like creature with Piandao briefing Sokka at the bottom.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Piandao hands Sokka a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

"Thank you, Master."

Master and pupil bow to each other. Sokka hugs Piandao by the waist to his surprise and Piandao lowers his arm to Sokka's shoulders assuring.

…

Zuko, Ama, and Katara are mounted on top of Appa.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asks his uncle.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se," he brings out a white lotus tile from his belt, "I'm going to re-conquer," he flips the tile into the air like a coin and catches it back, "my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday."

Zuko smiles and the trio look across. Various members bids them farewell.

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara says

"Bye uncle." Ama says goodbye as well.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." Iroh says.

* * *

Aang stops in front of the creature's closed eye lid. Aang looks around warily. The eye lid opens behind him and Aang spins around to face the eye. Surprised, Aang gets lifted upwards by the creature's claw. He struggles against the water pressure.

The creature's brownish head emerges, followed shortly by his claw with Aang standing on it.

"A lion turtle." Aang bows. "Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it."

The massive lion turtle moves its mouth to speak. "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time," The turtle raises a claw out of the water, "darkness thrives in the void," two claws touch Aang's forehead and chest, "but always yields to purifying light." Green light illuminates once the lion turtle makes contact with Aang. Aang widens his eyes with realization.

As they near the mountains, the lion turtle lifts his claw close to the edge of a cliff. Aang steps off and Momo flies in and lands on Aang's shoulder.

"Wait for him, he will come." The lion turtle drops back into the water and Aang bows. The lion turtle slowly backs away from the mountains.


	23. Chapter 23

Sozin's Comet streaks over the ground, it's red energy destroying the clouds in its path.

"Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula." Ama says to Zuko.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." Katara says.

* * *

At a body of water, an eel-hound is swimming through it with Sokka, Toph, and Suki riding on top. A bright red light is seen on the horizon behind them.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki says.

"Too bad the Fire Lord is about to use it to destroy the world." Toph responds.

The eel-hound reached the shore and they dismount and continue on. The climb up a hill to the edge of a cliff. Fire Nation airships are already beginning to take off, with Ozai's giant airship leading.

"We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!" Sokka says

"Then we're taking off too. Where's the closest airship?" Toph asks

"It's right…" Before Sokka can answer, Toph grabs him and Suki by the back of their shirts and catapults the three of them into the air by bending a pillar of rock up from underneath them. They are flung high into the air, and then slowly fall towards an airship. Sokka and Suki land on the airship's catwalk while catching Toph in the fall.

The Three of them climb up a ladder and into the main body of the airship fleet.

…

Sokka and Suki slowly walk towards the door leading into the airship's cabin. They put their backs to the wall next to the door.

"Shh." Sokka says.

Toph walks up to the door and raises her hand to it. She knocks on the door, in the same rhythm of 'shave and a haircut.' On the last knock, the door is knocked down by Toph kicking it. Immediately after, Toph falls forward on to the fallen door and rolls, using metalbending to cover the metal door all around her body like armor. A fire blast hits Toph, but she is unharmed. The captain looked surprised. He punches and sends another fireball at Toph, but she rolls backwards to avoid the attack, and in the same movement kicks her leg into the air, which bends the sheet of metal the captain is standing on, up and through the ceiling. One of the firebenders shoots a fire blast at Toph, who shields herself with the metal plates on the floor. Sokka and Suki both dodge to the sides of the door, avoiding the fire blast which has been strengthened by the comet.

The flames die down. Toph jumps up from behind her shield and kicks to the side, bending a large metal pipe on the ceiling towards one of the firebenders and pinning him to the wall. She swings her leg to the other side and bends part of the metal floor up at another firebender just as he attacks, which pins him to the other wall. From her back, Toph springs upwards and clings to the ceiling. She begins crawling towards the front of the cabin. The last remaining firebender shoots a fire blast at Toph but misses. Toph jumps down from the ceiling behind the firebender. He swings his arm around to catch Toph with a fiery whip attack, but she blocks his arm with her armor covered arm.

A firebender holds his forearm painfully. Just as he looks back up to Toph, she delivers a straight punch to his face. Sokka and Suki watch as he flies through the door and hits a wall. Sokka and Suki peeps into the cabin, the firebender knocked out behind them. They walk into the cabin, which is now mangled due to Toph's metal bending. Toph peels the metal from around her head, then quickly sheds the rest of the makeshift armor off her body.

"That's how it's done."

"Good work, Toph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel." Sokka says.

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship." Toph says sarcastically.

"I was talking to Suki."

"That would make a lot more sense."

Suki takes the wheel. "What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" she asks.

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka says. He looks around the cabin, and then grabs a speaker connected to a tube.

He clears his throat and begins imitating a captain's voice. "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay _immediately_ for hot cakes and… sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate.

…

The airship crew all gathered in the bomb bay. An elite firebender turns to an engineer.

"Hey. I'm Quin Lee, I work up in communications." The man introduced himself.

"Oh hi, I work down in the engine room. It's probably why we've never met before. Big airship you know?"

"Huh"

"Yep"

"So, do you know whose birthday it is?"

"I can't believe the Captain remembered my birthday! He really does care." A man says as he was approaching.

Immediately after the sentence is finished, the bomb bay doors open and they are dropped into the ocean.

…

Sokka walks toward the broken window of the cabin, looking up at the other airship with Suki.

"Fire Lord Ozai, here we come."

Sokka is looking through a spyglass.

"We're not going to catch up to him in time."

Suki looks down sadly. "No…"

Just then, they could see the earth get swathe in fire.

…

On a stone pillar, Aang is standing on top, facing Ozai's assault. Momo is seated on his shoulder and chirps.

"Momo, time for you to go."

Momo leaps off of Aang's shoulder. Aang closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He proceeds to perform several spinning kicks, using earthbending to send giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him towards Ozai's ship. The chunks of rock whistle past the side of Ozai's airship, which catches his notice. The last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine, which causes Ozai to lose balance and cease his attack.

Smoke drifts from the airship's engine. It loses power and begins to descend. Ozai looks down to see Aang. Aang spins his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashes a huge fire blast at Ozai's ship, striking the finishing blow to its engine.

Aang turns to the side towards the airship and it floats past him, facing Ozai for the first time. Ozai stares at Aang with surprise. Ozai removes his Phoenix King armor and cloak, burning it and leaving his chest bare. He leaps off of the platform he is standing on, using his firebending to fly like a rock towards Aang. Ozai's airship crashes into the field of giant stone pillars, and Ozai is flying towards Aang. Ozai lands on a stone pillar across from Aang.

…

Sokka is looking through a spyglass.

"What just happened?" Suki asks.

"It's Aang! He's back!" Sokka says excitedly.

…

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai says to Aang.

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing." Aang tried to reason.

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the world!"

At the end of Ozai's last line, torrents of fire erupt from Ozai's mouth and hands. Aang enters his battle stance. Ozai's flames die down and looks to Aang. He then jumps, spins in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flame that spreads toward Aang. Aang jumps over the attack and then slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar below him. He earthbends a piece of the pillar he is holding on to into the air. Aang rotates it around and then kicks the chunk of rock at Ozai, who leaps away using his firebending. In mid air, Ozai propels himself at Aang using a jet of fire underneath his foot. At the same time, Aang jumps towards Ozai, performing a spinning kick and sending a wave of fire at him. Ozai then kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot. The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion.

…

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice!" Sokka cheered, swinging his hand down.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asks.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph says.

Sokka smiles as he comes up with an idea and turns around. "Airship slice!"

Suki raises her eyebrow at Sokka. Sokka takes the wheel as he pulls some levers at the helm. The airship began to gain altitude. Sokka spins the wheel to his left.

On the other airships, firebenders are standing on platforms jutting out towards the front. In unison, they thrust their palms towards the ground and unleash comet powered torrents of flame downward. The fire blasts hit the earth. The fire burns the ground below, creating an immense amount of smoke. A forest is engulfed in flames in an instant.

Toph, facing the window where all the chaos is, could feel the heat radiating from the outside.

"Whoa. That's a lot of fire, isn't it?"

Sokka spins the wheel back around as their airship comes to face the side of the airship fleet. He pulls more levers, steadying the ship. He pulls one more lever down. A needle in a dial is turning the it's maximum. Exhaust pipes of the airship has fiery smoke beginning to billow out. An engine on the outside begins to rupture and explode. Sokka, is gritting his teeth in determination.

"It's going to be a rough ride. We need to get to the top of this thing, fast." Sokka instructed.

Sokka grabs Toph's hand and they run to the exit, Suki following. Sokka and Suki stop at the doorway as Toph continues on.

"Then what?" Suki asks.

"Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." Sokka says and they share a quick kiss before going on.

The airship begins to descend and then proceeds to plough into the other airships, one after the other, causing them to crash. Toph, Suki, and Sokka climb their way up a ladder to the top of the airship. The floor beneath is demolished just as Sokka grabs the ladder. The three of them climb out through a hatch on top. Sokka grabs Toph's hand and they all begin running to the front of the airship.

The airship continues to fly through the fleet, slowly destroying itself in the process. Just as they near the end, part of the front of the airship splits, separating Suki from Sokka and Toph. Suki reaches out to the others and falls away from the other half.

"Suki!"

The nose of the airship breaks away from the rest of it as it rams into one last enemy airship. Sokka is reaching out to Suki in front of him. Suki jumps off the crumbling airship and onto another one.

"I'm okay! Just finish the mission!" Suki says.

"No…"

"Sokka, I think we've gotta…"

"Jump!" Sokka and Toph finishes the sentence together as the nose of the airship is slamming into the side of an enemy airship. Sokka and Toph fall downwards. They land on the airship below, stumbling forward. Sokka quickly covers Toph with his body to shield her from the falling debris.

* * *

Zuko, Ama, and Katara were nearing the ceremonial plaza at the palace where the Fire Lord is coroneted, ducts of waters streaming on both sides of the area. Azula is kneeling at the top of the plaza steps, wearing the Fire Lord robes and with her armor underneath. Behind her are several fire sages. The leader of the sages holds the Fire Lord diadem above Azula's head.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" The sage pauses as he looks up. Azula turns her head to him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula yelled.

Appa is heard growling behind her. Azula turns her head back around. Appa is descending and landing in the plaza's courtyard. Zuko stands on Appa's back.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko jumps off Appa. "I am."

Azula laughs. "You're hilarious."

Katara and Ama stands besides Zuko. "And you're going down." Ama says.

The fire sage motions to crown Azula, but she raises her hand, signaling him to stop.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Zuko says.

Katara and Ama turned to Zuko, surprised. Azula's lips curls into a smile.

"What are you doing? She's playing you." Katara says.

"She knows she can't take the three of us so she is trying to separate us." Ama finishes.

"I know. But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara says.

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt.

…

They proceeded to the courtyard. Zuko is kneeling on the right end to Azula kneeling on the left end. Zuko and Azula rises and turns to face each other. Azula removes the Fire Lord robes.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_."

"No, you're not." Zuko says as he takes his stance.

Azula smiles and assumes a more awkward stance. She then spins and thrusts her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flame at Zuko. Zuko brings his hands up, jumps forward, and brings his arms down in front of him, bending two waves of flame in each hand that come together and shoot forward. Blue and orange flames collide into a wall of fire. As the flames dissipate, Azula leaps forward on a jet of fire and kicks forward, shooting a blast of fire. She performs three spinning kicks, sending out a wave of fire towards him.

Enormous blue and orange flames can be seen being flung in the right side of the city. All that can be heard is the sound of blasts between each blow.

One building is on fire. As blue fire blast shoots past Zuko, another catches on fire.

Zuko punches forwards, releasing a powerful stream of blue fire from Azula, and both attacks push against each other for a moment before slipping to one side. Zuko continues his blast of fire while keeping enormous blue flames on his other side at bay, slowly sliding backward. Zuko pivots his foot so as to strengthen his stance and keep himself steady.

Both Azula and Zuko stop their attacks. Azula looks back at the plaza behind her, which has caught on fire from Zuko's attack. She turns back to Zuko. Angry and scared, she charges forward and leaps upward on a blast of fire, which she swings down at Zuko. Just before the attack hits, Zuko spins his body in a circle and thrusts his palms out the sides, creating a wall of flame that splits the blue fire in half.

Azula is crouching on the ground. She is scared and panting heavily. She grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determinations. Zuko punches forward and two immense fireballs are launched at Azula, spiraling and intertwining to create one massive fireball. Azula's eyes are wide with fear and tinted orange from the approaching blast. She dodges to the right on a jet of blue fire, just narrowly avoiding the fireball.

Azula thrusts herself forward while in the air, rocketing over the ground on jets of fire from her hands and feet. She punches forward twice, launching two huge blue fire blasts. Zuko places his hands near the ground and shoots a blast of fire, thrusting himself into the air and avoiding one of Azula's attacks. Zuko spins around in mid air and swings his heel downward, which creates an arc of flame that blocks the second fire blast. As Zuko falls back down, he swings his arms down, creating a blast of fire that destroys a third blue blast of fire.

Zuko is crouching, his arms extended forward and blue and orange flames surrounding him. Azula is flying forward over the ground. She banks to the right, avoiding Zuko's last fire blast. Azula shoots a blast of fire at Zuko and begins to circle him, followed behind by an enormous trail of blue fire left from the streams of fire propelling her. Zuko defends himself by creating a large sphere of fire around him. He then tries to attack Azula with blasts of fire as she circles him, but she is too fast. He stops shooting fire blasts at Azula, crouches on the ground, and performs several spinning sweep kicks, creating a powerful ring of fire that expands outward. Azula, flying forward, tries to stop herself and attempts to block Zuko's attack with a shield of blue fire, but she is too late and it connects.

Azula falls forward and rolls across the ground due to her own momentum, gasping in pain. Azula picks herself up, breathing heavily. She hunched over. Her hair has come undone, and she stares at the Zuko with anger and contempt, baring her teeth.

"No lightning, today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll re-direct it?" Zuko challenged.

Zuko enters a stance and thrusts his palm forward to emphasize his words. Ama bites into her lip with worry. Blood started dripping down the corner of her mouth, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, I'LL _SHOW_ YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula proceeds to wave her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions are far more dramatic and irregular than usual.

Zuko breathes in and out deeply as he enters his stance, and extends his palms out to receive the lighting.

Azula finishes her motions and poises herself. She smirks briefly and then extends her arm and finger tip to the left of Zuko. Releasing the lighting at Ama.

Time slowed for Ama the instant she saw the lightning coming towards her. She stood there frozen with fear, her eyes reflecting the light from the lightning.

Zuko had an expression of shock as he turns to his right. He runs to the right, trying to get in between Ama and the lightning as it shoots from Azula. Zuko leaps between her and the lightning.

"No!" Zuko extends his finger out and absorbs the lightning mid leap. There is a blinding flash of light. Zuko is in mid air, absorbing the lightning coming from Azula, electricity surrounding the area. Ama watches with shock. Zuko hits the ground, letting the lightning escape from his other arm. The enormous bold of redirected lightning erupts into the sky above, lighting up the entire crater. Zuko is lying on the ground, twitching as electricity surges through his body. He groans as he rolls onto his back, holding his chest.

"Zuko!" Ama let out a cry. Katara begins to run towards Zuko.

The clothing around Zuko's chest has been burned away by the lightning, and a scar has been left on his skin. Katara runs towards Zuko to heal his wound but is stopped by another lightning bolt that strikes the ground between them. Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side, begins to laugh maniacally. She then rushes at Katara and Ama.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, I'LL _SHOW_ YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula proceeds to wave her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions are far more dramatic and irregular than usual.

Zuko breathes in and out deeply as he enters his stance and extends his palms out to receive the lighting.

Azula finishes her motions and poises herself. She smirks briefly and then extends her arm and finger tip to the left of Zuko. Releasing the lighting at Ama.

Time slowed for Ama the instant she saw the lightning coming towards her. She stood there frozen with fear, her eyes reflecting the light from the lightning.

Zuko had an expression of shock as he turns to his right. He runs to the right, trying to get in between Ama and the lightning as it shoots from Azula. Zuko leaps between her and the lightning.

…

 _Mom? Can I ask you something?_

 _…_

"No!" Zuko extends his finger out and absorbs the lightning mid leap. There is a blinding flash of light. Zuko is in mid air, absorbing the lightning coming from Azula, electricity surrounding the area. Ama watches with shock. Zuko hits the ground, letting the lightning escape from his other arm. The enormous bolt of redirected lightning erupts into the sky above, lighting up the entire crater. Zuko is lying on the ground, twitching as electricity surges through his body. He groans as he rolls onto his back, holding his chest.

"Zuko!" Ama let out a cry. Katara begins to run towards Zuko.

The clothing around Zuko's chest has been burned away by the lightning, and a scar has been left on his skin. Katara runs towards Zuko to heal his wound but is stopped by another lightning bolt that strikes the ground between them. Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side, begins to laugh maniacally. She then rushes at Katara and Ama.

…

 _Of course Ama. Anything at all._

 _…_

Zuko is lying on the floor with some small flames burning the ground around him. He struggles to get up. Katara is continuing to run toward Zuko to help him but is constantly blocked by Azula's lightning. Katara somersaults away from the impact. She turns back as Azula firebends herself onto the roof. Azula charges up with lightning again.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little _Zuzu_ if you don't mind!"

Ama stares at Zuko with fear.

…

 _Have you ever been in love?_

 _…_

Azula sends the powerful bolt of lightning out. A stream of water appears to block the lightning. Azula sends two blasts of fire with her hands. Katara runs and hides behind a pillar, narrowly missing Azula's attacks again. Another fire blast hits the pillar and Katara cringes with her hands over her head. She opens her eyes and stands up. The ground in front of her is slightly on fire. She peers from behind the pillar.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula taunted.

"Ama! Look out!"

…

 _Hm? Well, what an interesting question. Yes, I have fallen in love._

 _…_

Azula charges up with lightning and sends out a bolt towards Ama.

Ama lifts her hands out forward and a wall of earth blocked the attack. The wall burst, and some stone was sent flying back.

Katara runs to hide behind another pillar as the rocks destroys the pillar she was at. Katara bends a stream of water from a nearby fountain. She bends the water towards the roof. Azula flies in behind Katara getting ready to fire. She is pulled back harshly by rocks that wrapped around her waist. Katara runs and bends a wave of water from the same fountain.

Azula is thrown to the ground. She barely dodges Katara's attack. She levitates with her firebending jets.

"Go help Zuko! I'll take care of her!"

Katara begins to run back to Zuko. Azula sped forward but was forced to dodge a quick blow of rocks.

Azula stares at Ama angrily. "You little peasant!"

Ama bended a small pillar and began punching forward. Sharp stone disks were flying strait towards Azula.

…

 _What is it like to fall in love with someone?_

 _…_

Azula struggles to dodge the disks, as one made contact with her hair.

Ama bended a large crack into the earth beneath them. Lava came from under, and began to chase Azula.

Azula, looked shocked and her eyes filled with fear. She dodged and dodged as best as she could.

A shot of lighting was sent towards the stream of lava, and it went splurting about. Ama stopped the droplets and then turned it into solid rock. She bended the droplets into tiny spears, as big as her pinky. With a flick of her wrists the spears went flying towards Azula. Some made strong impact with the roof Azula was on, which sent it crumbling down.

Azula looked back with shock.

…

 _Well, you do some pretty embarrassing things sometimes, hehe. But you also have the urge to do anything at all the protect that person._

 _…_

Azula firebends rapidly to destroy the tiny spears. She then sent blasts of fire towards Ama, who ran forward and dodging the attack with ease. She ran strait for Azula as a hand-to-hand battle started out. Azula is breathing heavily, trying to keep up with punches and kicks sent from an angry Ama. Ama punched Azula in the stomach, which sent her flying strait into a pillar. Ama found some metal chains and quickly bended them over to Azula.

Azula tried to make a run for it but was caught by the chains. The chain wrapped around her arms and legs and tied her tightly to a drain on the floor.

Ama then turned around to face Zuko and Katara. Zuko is breathing normal again. She could feel his heart beat getting stronger now.

…

 _Will I ever fall in love too?_

 _…_

Ama ran towards them and knelt beside Zuko. Zuko looked towards her. He smiles.

He tried to sit up. Ama and Katara helps him up to his feet.

"Thanks Katara."

"You should be thanking Ama."

Ama turns to give Zuko a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him. Zuko returns the hug.

"Thanks Ama."

"No. Thank You."

She looks up to him and stares strait into his eyes.

…

 _I'm not sure. You'll just have to find out for yourself._

 _…_

Ama smiles and then let him go. They look back to Azula who is tied up to the drains.

The angry Azula exhales uncontrollably rapidly and firebends out from her mouth. She struggles against the chains and continues to firebend at it.

The three look at her as Azula lands on her back. Azula breaks down into tears. They look at her expressionlessly. Azula continues to whimper and flail around.

* * *

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now, you shall pay the ultimate price." Aang makes a weaving motion across his body. Fire interlaced with water, air and rocks extend out like a snake. Aang moves his arms in a slashing motion. The tip of the elemental stream rapidly descends. Ozai widens his eyes in fear and he closes them. Aang's tattoos stop glowing. The elemental stream falls apart. Ozai looks up surprised. Aang drops his arms and shakes his head as his tattoos and eyes cease glowing.

Aang lowers his sphere of air onto the ground. The mounds of earth holding Ozai's limbs together break apart as he looks on dumbfounded. He moans and struggles to sit up. Ozai gets up into a kneeling position while Aang touches the floor.

"No… I'm not going to end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak." Ozai proceeds to move forward. Ozai began to punch Aang, but Aang sticks out his leg behind him and earthbends a mini rock wall that directs Ozai's hand upwards so the flames don't hit him. He traps Ozai's hand within the rock wall.

Ozai began to swing with his free hand as he starts to firebend but Aang brings up his arms and traps that hand in a rocky mound as well. Aang steps in front of Ozai and lowers the mounds to bring Ozai to his knees. Ozai tries to firebend out of his mouth but Aang sends out a gust of air to dissipate the flames and his right hand touches Ozai's forehead while his leaft hand touches his chest.

Ozai appears immobilized. Aang closes his eyes and concentrates. He remembers the lion turtles words.

 _In the era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements, but the energy within ourselves._

Aang lifts his head and white-blue light streams out from his eyes and mouth. The light seems to stream on endlessly. Ozai's eyes had orange light streams out of there and his mouth. The two streams of each color mingled together.

The pillar rumbles and shakes. White-blue light covers Aang's head and travels down his entire body. Orange light travels down from Ozai's head towards his entire body as well.

 _To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed._

Aang's head is slowly being covered with the orange light now. The remaining beam of white-blue light slowly diminishes. Only one of Aang's eyes remains with blue light but is rapidly fading away into orange light. Suddenly Aang throws up his head and white-blue light covers his entire head again. White-blue light travels through his body and into Ozai's in a split second.

A single beam of white-blue light shoots up towards the sky. The light hits the clouds to form a circle. The beam of light widens.

* * *

Ama looks at the sky with wonder.

"You guys feel that?"

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"It's strong…" Ama continued to stare into the sky. She then faced Zuko and Katara who were confused. She let a big smile spread on her face.

"It's over. Aang did it!"

"What? Are you sure?!" Zuko asks.

"Yes! The war is over. Ozai has been defeated!" Ama and Katara jumps up and down happily, cheering as well.

* * *

The beam of light fades away. The light covers Aang and Ozai for a while before diminishing. Ozai's earth mounds fall apart and he drops to the ground. Aang staggers briefly before standing up straight. Ozai struggles to sit up and thrusts his hand out but nothing happens and he falls back to the ground.

"What…" Ozai looks up feebly. "What did you do to me?"

"I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

Aang turns back to the burning forest. He raises his arms out. Ozai turns towards Aang furiously. Aang inhales and his tattoos glows briefly. He moves his arms up towards the sky.

Water floods the whole area, extinguishing the fires. The water covers the trees from top to toe and the fire dissipates. Aang moves his arms and the water evaporates. Momo flies to Aang's shoulder. Both of them look out at the calm forest.

The comet passes by. An airship is wedged on top of the rock pillars. Suki and Toph is supporting Sokka as they walk past the platform onto the pillar.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing!" Sokka lifts his arms from both girls shoulders and stands on one leg, lifting his bandaged leg off the ground. "You were all like," he proceeds to make several punching gestures, "pshoom, pfoom, pfomm. Phish, whom. And then the Fire Lord was all like," he pretended to choke himself, "eugh, eh, eh, eh, eugh, aye."

Suki carefully inspects Ozai who is slumped against a rock.

"So, did you… you know… finish the job?" Suki asks

Ozai stirs angrily. "I'm still alive."

Suki draws herself back from the ex-Fire Lord.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

Toph and Sokka widen their eyes with surprise. "Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asks.

"A giant Lion Turtle." Aang answers matter-of-factly.

Toph crosses her arms. "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph says.

Sokka is limping his way to Ozai.

"Well, look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the Loser Lord." Sokka mocked.

Ozai pulls himself up with the help from the rock behind him. "I am the Phoenix King!" He points his finger out warningly towards Sokka but he drops back to the floor. It is noted his eyes are slightly dilated.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting his Butt Whupped." Toph says as she punches her fist into her palm.

"Yea, or how about, King of the Guys Who… Don't Win." Suki tried mock him as well.

"Leave the nicknames to us honey." Toph says to Suki.

The comet leaves Earth and the red sky fades to night.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the Fire Nation capital. Zuko is in his room standing near the windows as the morning sunlight streams in. He puts on his outer robe. Zuko moans and struggles to put his arm through the robe's sleeve.

"Hey take it easy will you. You're still badly injured."

He looks up surprised and see Ama in the doorway. She walks towards him.

"Here, let me help you with that."

She walks behind Zuko and lifts up his empty robe sleeve. He puts his arm in it, and she ties it in place.

"There." She says. She looked up to him, and she was caught off guard with a kiss. She was shocked at first, but she then returned the kiss. A few seconds later, they parted from each other. They look into each other's eyes happily. They then pull each other into an embracing hug.

…

A crowd has gathered in front of the coronation platform. Everyone was cheering and embracing one another.

Sokka is using a crutch to support his injured leg, and Katara follows behind him.

"Dad!"

"Dad!" the two siblings ran up to their father. He turns his head towards his children's voices. The siblings hug their father.

"I heard what you two did. I am the proudest father in the world." Sokka smiles. "And your mother would be proud too." He says to Katara. Katara touches her necklace and tears up.

Suki walks up to them, back in her Kyoshi garb with two other warriors flanked behind her.

"There's my favorite warriors. I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel to be back in uniform again." Sokka greeted. Suddenly Ty Lee cuts through from behind Suki.

"It feels great!"

Sokka is shocked. He stands in front of Suki protectively while pointing his crutch towards Ty Lee. "Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again."

"It's ok." Sokka relaxes. "She's one of us now." Sokka points to Ty Lee speechlessly and points back to Suki.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group." She stands in between two warriors and places her arms around their shoulders. "We're going to be best friends forever." She pulls them closer to her as the look on expressionlessly. Ty Lee smiles widely and the two warriors smile albeit hesitantly.

...

Zuko is in his new Fire Lord outfit walking towards Aang in orange sitting beside the door, in the coronation building.

Aang is meditating. He has worn his new monk robes and a necklace similar to Monk Gyatso's. Zuko stops in front of the curtains and addresses him.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…"

"And now we're friends." Aang finished.

"Yeah… we're friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The World's so different now." Aang says as he stood up. Zuko places a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"And it's gonna be even more different, when we build it together."

They hug and separate as Zuko parts the curtains and walks through them. Aang follows shortly after. The crowd was cut into four groups: swamp benders, earthbenders, Water Tribe warriors and Fire Nation citizens. One of the Fire Sages sounds a gong three times. Zuko walks into view and they bow in respect. He looks down at the cheering crowd. He raises his arm.

"Please, the real hero," he moves aside to reveal Aang walking towards him "Is the Avatar."

The crowd began cheer louder, as Aang scans the crowd.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love," He turns to Ama, who is with the sages on the right. He then turns back to the crowd. "and peace."

One of the Fire Sages, holding the Fire Lord diadem in his hand walks forward behind Zuko. Zuko kneels down.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The Sage inserts the diadem into Zuko's top knot.

The crowd cheers and Zuko lifts his head up as the Fire Sage dismisses himself, keeping his head bowed. Ama couldn't contain her excitement when she suddenly started twirling and jumping up and down, dragging the other Sages with her.

Zuko stands up and gestures Aang to join him. The Avatar walked up beside him and they pose at the top of the steps. They look at each other briefly before looking back at the crowd.

* * *

At night, Zuko is walking alone on the rocky path leading the crater in the Fire Nation capital. Zuko makes his way into the outer cordon of the prison tower. He walks along the corridor inside the prison and pauses outside a door for a second before pushing it. Inside, was a disheveled Ozai in rags leaning against the wall of his cell as Zuko's footsteps grows louder. Ozai glance to the side at the shadow.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell." Ozai says.

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life."

Ozai makes a "Hmph" sound.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path; perhaps your time in here can do the same for you."

Ozai looked nonchalant. "Why are you really here?"

"Because you are going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"

* * *

Everybody went over to Ba Sing Se, and met up at Iroh's teashop.

Iroh is wearing his tea shop outfit playing the sungi horn inside with Appa looking at him through the window. Zuko is also in his teashop outfit, giving everyone tea. Toph is resting her feet on the table in her new Earth Kingdom outfit as she accepts the cup from Zuko. Aang sits in front of the table manipulating a ball of air up and down as Momo tries to grab it. He is wearing his new monk robes from the coronation. Ama and Suki are playing pai sho in the back of the room. And Sokka is writing something with a calligraphy brush. Katara is just looking on. Everyone is in their Earth Kingdom outfits.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Everyone looked to Sokka in surprise. "I'm trying to capture the moment." Sokka says looking serious. His face softens and he carries on with his work. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." He sticks his tongue out comically as his sister walks by.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara says. She looks down and expression changes into a deadpanned look. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies."

Zuko, Suki and Ama walks over the view the painting. They look unamused.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko says.

"Why am I wearing a poofy dress?" Ama asks

"It just seemed to be appropriate for you."

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asks.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo jumps onto the table and makes some animal sounds.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Iroh is now at the table while Toph is still walking towards it.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down." Iroh says.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph jokes.

Everyone laughs.

Sokka lifts his drink up. "Team Avatar!"

Everyone raises their cups. "Here, here."

"Hey where's Aang and Katara?" Ama asks. Sokka gets up.

"I think they're out in the patio. I'll go check." He goes out to the patio. Then a scream came from the patio. It sounded like Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara's voice was heard. The patio door open and Sokka came in and closed it quickly.

"Ugh gross! I just caught my sister kissing Aang!" Sokka says trying to get the image out of his head.

Some of them laughed while some cooed.

Everyone was finally living in peace now.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! This story is finally over!** **The ending is kinda cheesy, I know, but I had no other idea's on how to end it.** **Hope you guys liked this story!**


End file.
